


Feels Like Home

by Faith444



Series: Faith's Fast and The Furious Story [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Family, Friendship, Out of Character, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 43
Words: 71,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith444/pseuds/Faith444
Summary: After Faith moved to Boston in the previous part she now returns to Los Angeles and she longs to see her old friends.
Relationships: Leon (Fast and the Furious)/Original Female Character, Letty Ortiz/Dominic Toretto
Series: Faith's Fast and The Furious Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553911
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This part of the series takes place before and during the Fast and the Furious (the first movie).

**Chapter (July 2000)**

Faith dried her hands on her apron before she screwed the cap of the bottle and poured the wine in a glass. Cheap junk. These people weren’t here for the quality, quantity was all that mattered and sometimes a drink was a drink, no matter how it tasted as long as you got drunk. The effect was the same, although the results in the morning might differ. She handed the glass over to a woman she estimated, was a little over her age, and took the bills. She turned around to put the money away in the register, almost colliding in to a colleague. Faith circled around Emilio and made her way over to another part of the bar.

She liked the job. She had never worked before but she had decided to change some things when she left Boston. So when she came back to L.A. she looked through the ads in the papers, not finding anything useful there. One day she walked down this part of town and she noticed the small pamphlet on the door of The Six so she decided to walk in and inform about the job. She had to admit she never bartended before but they hired her anyway. It turned out they were drastically low on people and she was available right away.

So here she was, working the nightshift in a club she officially didn’t have the legal age to be allowed in to. Sometimes the brunette herself forgot her real age, she had been telling the lie so many years now that even she believed she was twenty-two by now. It didn’t really matter though, just one and a half year and she would be twenty-one and she could stop pretending. Faith tapped some beers and handed them over to a group of guys. It was still early on the evening but they already seemed to be hammered. It was a bachelor party, usually those took a few drinks and moved on to the next club. This one on the other hand was stuck here for more than an hour already.

“Can I have a Corona.”

Faith sighed agitated, she wasn’t even done serving the bachelor group. Some people where just impatient. She reached for a bottle of corona and opened it before she handed it to the man who ordered it. For a split second everything around her froze and she almost dropped the bottle. With a soft thud it landed on the bar, still loosely in her grip, saved from flying shards everywhere. Faith blinked. In front of her stood Dominic Toretto. So many times had she imagined seeing him again but still she wasn’t prepared.

“Dom.”

“Faith.”

Their eyes met. Faith figured he was just as surprised as she was. Maybe even more. She knew there was a possibility she would run into him or one of the others. He didn’t now she was back in Los Angeles. She had been gone for two years. They never had contact. He had been pissed at her, feeling betrayed because she had dated Tran. Would he still be angry at her?

“What are you doing here?” The bald Caucasian disrupted her train of thoughts.

“I’m working, isn’t that obvious?” Faith answered bold.

“How long have you been back?”

Dominic didn’t let on anything about how he felt about her being here. She had wanted to meet him. Meet Jason and Vince, but she had been afraid of their response. Being in Boston made it all too clear she had a pretty good time with the guys in Los Angeles. They were the reason she had come back here. She wanted that back, but she didn’t know how. What if they didn’t want her? Faith had prolonged meeting them because of that, if they rejected her it would definitely be over. She wouldn’t know where to go to next of what to do. She would have to change her plans.

“A little while.” Her voice wavered.

“Where have you been?”

“Here, there, been around, you know.” Faith knew her answer to be very vague but she didn’t like to be interrogated.

Dominic stared at her for a while before he spoke. “Why didn’t you tell me you were back?”

Flabbergasted the brunette looked at him, too surprised to come up with words immediately.

“You told me to get lost.” Faith tried to keep the accusatory voice to a minimum, but it was hard. “For good.”

“And you tried, but here you are.”

What the hell was he saying? “You don’t own the city! You can’t tell me what to do!” Faith was done with playing the underdog. He wasn’t the boss of her. He came to the place she worked, it was not like she came to his garage to harass him there.

“I know and I’m not.” Dominic calmly responded.

“Then what are you saying?” Faith asked frustrated.

Dominic handed her money for the beer. “Come over to the garage sometime.” He took up the Corona and walked away from her leaving Faith speechless.

This was a trick, it must be. What would happen if she went to his place? She watched him walk away though the crowd to a group of people. She didn’t recognise them, it were definitely not Jason or Vince. She was curious if they were here too.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter (July 2000) **

Dominic leaned over the engine of his Mazda. The day where there wasn’t something to improve on the car still had to come. He watched the others working peacefully on their own projects. Jesse was helping Vince on the blue Nissan, he’d crashed the damn thing with his last race and it would cost some time before they had it back on the road again. Vince was pretty sour about his car being wrecked but it was his own fault so there really was no one else to blame, even if Vince thought it justified bitching to everyone. Jason told him to cut the crap and stop whining otherwise they’d all stop helping him. It had helped, Dom smiled, Vince’s mood had lightened up after the warning.

Dominic let his eyes wander over to where Jason was working with Judy, they were tuning some customers car. They made a good team together. Judy was bold and cocky, always testing how far she could go, always taking more risks then he wished she would take. She wasn’t his biological sister, but she had been part of his life for God knows how long that it felt like she was and he looked out for her like that. When she was with Jason, Dom didn’t have to worry so much. Jason would look after her like he did. Beside, Judy wasn’t as stubborn with him as she was with everyone else. He wasn’t the big brother she had to prove herself to, he wasn’t some guy she tried to impress, he wasn’t one of the people she needed to show off to. He was just Jason, friend and brother who would sometimes close an eye on her mischief.

The bald man had never been afraid of them hooking up, neither ever showed real interest in the other. Jason never seemed to be looking for something serious, enjoying the bachelor life. And, to his displeasure, Judy always seemed to fall for the bad guy, which made him eye Leon with suspicion. Dominic liked Leon, he just didn’t like the fact that he was dating his sister, even less after he found out he robbed her of her virginity at an age Dom didn’t approve of.

“Hey.”

Dom snapped out of his thoughts when Letty addressed him, a beer in one hand, dirty cloth in the other. He stood up and accepted the drink from her. He knew he was being a hypocrite. The girl in front of him was proof of it, she had been around the same age as Judy when he popped her cherry. Dom pulled her close to him and kissed her.

“Dom.” Jesse’s voice interrupted them. “You have a visitor.”

Dom loosened his grip on Letty but didn’t let go entirely when he looked up to see who it was. A slight smile appeared on his lips when he recognized the brunette walking in. So she finally decided to show up. He was impressed for het patience, she never had any before but I had taken her a few days to make her appearance here. Dominic made his way over to the visitor, Letty tailing him.

“Faith.” Dominic felt the tension in the air as the girl in front of him gave him a small nod, her eyes serious, her posture confident or…maybe defiant was a better description.

“What is _she_ doing here.” Letty muttered besides him, recognizing the girl from the club.

Dominic felt the eyes of Jesse, Leon and Letty resting on him, waiting for an answer. Faith took a few steps forward, switching the attention back to her. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a rough voice.

“You got to be kidding me, right?”

Faith raised her hand. “Hey V. Been a while.”

Vince came to stand beside Letty, keeping his distance from the woman in the centre of the semi-circle. “What are you doing here?”

“Taking up on an invite.”

Vince crossed his arms as he took a step closer towards her. “I can’t remember no invite. Last time I checked this territory is off limits to you.”

Faith closed the distance between them, crossing her arms, mimicking his stance. “You need to take a piss to mark the borders anew?”

“Vince!” Dom barked. “Stand down. I asked her to come.”

It took a few moments before the man relaxed a little and took a step back, never losing Faith out of his sight. “And you didn’t think you needed to discuss that with us?”

“Discuss what?”

Dom looked back as he heard Jason coming up to them, Judy right behind him. The blond guy looked past them and Dom saw the look on his face grow stone cold. Jason threw the torque wrench he was carrying aside and strode brusquely past Faith towards his car, got in and they watched him speed off.

“Bad break up?” Judy asked chipper.

Not answering, Dom watched Faith closely. The though attitude faltered, a look of hurt quickly passed her features before she composed herself.

“Maybe I shouldn’t be here.”

Judy glanced at the new girl. “Why not? The main reason why you don’t want to be here just walked out.” Her words held a hint of venom underneath the chirpy tone. The new girl had just upset her brothers and she wouldn’t let it slide.

“Why don’t you just shut your trap, you don’t know jack about me.” Faith snarled.

“Woah, woah, Ladies. Let’s just take it down a notch.” Things needed to be shushed before they’d draw blood. Dom knew neither of them would back down from throwing in a good punch if needed. “Letty, take Judy outside.”

“I didn’t do anything!”

“I need to talk to Vince and Faith…alone.” Dom was aware that both Judy and Letty gave him a foul look, but as long as they didn’t protest his orders he was okay with it. He nodded to Leon and Jesse. “You go too.” He waited until they had all retreated. “Come on.” He motioned for Faith and Vince to follow him to the office.

Dominic handed out beer to each of them as they stood in the office. The awkward silence in the small room was palpable and it seemed like none of the others was going to break it. “So you came.”

Faith raised an eyebrow. “I’m here, so, yeah.”

“Why’d you invite her Dom?” Vince ignored the small brunette.

“I ran in to her last week.”

Vince leaned back against the desk, his arms crossed. “Hmm, you forgot to mention that.”

“Are you questioning me?” Dom was getting tired with the hostile attitude Vince was putting up.

“Yeah I am.” His voice rose. “I thought you said you never wanted to see her again.”

Dominic shrugged. “I can’t help running in to her.”

“I get the running in to her part, but inviting her here is another thing.” Vince turned and pointed at Faith. “You should have stayed wherever the hell it was you were!”

Faith rose to meet his angry stare. “Though luck bitch, I didn’t. What are you wanna do about it?”

This had so not been a good idea. “Cut it out you two!” Dom put his hands up between the two of them. He pointed from Vince to a chair, “Sit.” and then did the same with Faith “You, sit.” and looked from one to another. “We all made mistakes back then.”

Vince huffed and looked away.

“Hey!” Dom waited until he had Vince’s attention again. “We _all_ made mistakes.”

Rising from his chair Vince spat “She’s the one dating Tran! Not you, or me.”

Faith rolled her eyes. “You seriously still pissed about that?”

He pointed his finger at her again. “You betrayed us!”

“Get over it man! Even I wish I’d never done that.”

“Makes two of us.” Vince grunted.

“If wishes were horses…” Faith slumped back in the chair.

“What I’m trying to say, is that quite some time has passed and she could have learned her lesson.”

“Could have?” Vince asked astounded. “You don’t know that Dom!”

Sighing, Dom continued. “She deserves another chance.”

“For real?! The bitch handed us out to the enemy and you want to give her a second chance?”

Faith stood up from her chair and eyes both guys. “The fuck are you talking about _me_ having a second chance? Maybe you’re the ones I’m giving a second chance, you ever thought about that? Get off those high horses of yours, you’re not that special.”

Dominic tried really hard not to lose his patience here. “I don’t mean it like that.” It seemed like everything he said triggered one or the other. “I think sending you away like that was maybe…a bit harsh.” He rubbed his chin. “I for one would like to see if we can be friends again.” He paused, deciding on his next words. “I missed you around kid.” The silence that followed his confession was a bit threatening. The brunette was staring suspiciously at him, like she was not sure if he was playing her or not. On his other side he heard Vince burst out in laughter.

Faith snorted as she stood up. “Whatever.” She turned around and wanted to walk away.

“Faith!” Dominic grabbed her wrist and she turned to face him. He stared in her dark eyes, looking for any sign that he was getting through to her.

“Is this the part where we kiss and make up?” Vince asked as his laughter died down.

Faith’s eyebrows rose. “You do hugs now? That’s new. What else did I miss?”

“Dom is having a girlfriend now.” A big grin spread around Vince’s face.

“For real?” The little brunette asked surprised.

“You saw the dark haired chick standing next to him back there?” Vince nodded to the garage.

“No way!”

“Yes way.  
Dominic rolled his eyes. Great, they were bonding over his love life now. He decided to let it go, it was better than having them fight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter (July 2000)**

“Just come to the barbecue.”

“You know I haven’t actually talked to him yet.”

“He had two weeks to get used to the idea now. You’ve been around a few times.”

“When he wasn’t around, or he left.”

“He has seen you.”

“I just don’t want a repeat of before.”

“Just come to the barbecue.”

Faith sighed as she sat nervously behind the wheel of her Nissan Primera P11GT. The doubt she felt when Dom asked her to come tonight hadn’t changed into something more positive. She was afraid this would do more harm than good. But Dom insisted and here she was.

Faith looked in her rear-view mirror and fixed her lipstick. She knew she was stalling. Every fibre in her body told her to go away, back to where she came from, and damn how she wanted to still those nerves with some grass.

Taking one last look in the mirror she decided that stalling any longer was only making her feel worse. Faith stepped out of her car and closed the door behind her. Walking down the sidewalk she passed Jesse’s Jetta and the Skyline from Leon. Her own black ride didn’t stand out by the colourful bunch these people here had gathered around. She had to admit it looked nice, but it wasn’t for her, she preferred something less…showy.

Slow she followed the path up the driveway. The people who were sitting together in the backyard had been giving her mixed feelings. The guys had been nice but the girls, especially Dom’s girlfriend, seemed suspicious about her being here. Faith never expected Dom to forgive her so easily, he was the one to send her away, he made that decision, not Vince and definitely not Jason. Still Jason was the one holding the grudge against her. It had never been her choice to leave, but maybe, if she was honest with herself she was glad Dominic had made that decision for her. She wasn’t really handling things too well, Dom gave her a way out.

As she neared the backyard she heard the voices drifting her way, the sweet melody of laughter, male and female, swivelling her way on the soft, summer air. She recognised the loud booming of Vince, overshadowing all others. She had been really relieved when she saw him two weeks ago, when all she saw was the guy who was her friend once, not the man he shared DNA with. Not the one who….Faith shook her head, locking the door to the past. Some things were better left alone.

She continued her way, her black booths crushing the small Daisies sprouting their heads atop of the grass. As the group of people came in to view, unwillingly her eyes sought out Jason immediately. As their looks crossed she saw the same transformation happen as in the garage, the happy, carefree expression changed in to a thundercloud.

“Hey Faith!” Jesse was the first, besides Jason, to notice her. “Come, sit.” He patted a chair between him and Vince.

As she made her way over to the spot she took in the other cheerful greetings directed her way. She was seated directly opposite of Jason and the stare down they had right there blocked out all other things that were said. It didn’t take long before Jason put his hand on the table and stand up.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Dom’s voice barked a little too quick.

Jason gave him a foul look. “To get a drink, if you don’t mind.” The words spoken heatedly.

Before Dom could bring anything against it Jason turned around and walked in to the house. With a nod of his head Dom told Faith to hurry up and follow the guy. So she stood up and made her way to the house as well.

Entering the kitchen made her see her former friend lean against the countertop. He was watching her, like he had expected her to follow him in. Unclear of what to say she mimicked his position leaning against the table. She felt exposed as he took his time looking her over. Faith crossed her arms across her chest.

“Where have you been?” The words were spoken accusingly, his eyes never leaving her.

“Boston.” The answer rolled down her tongue rushed, like he would disappear if she wasn’t fast enough.

“Sure. Boston.” He tilted his head a little. “I thought you hated it there.”

Faith decided not to answer that. She never told him much about her past and she wasn’t planning on going there now.

“Guess you hated L.A. more.”

The provoking way in which he said it made Faith’s skin crawl. “It’s not like that.”

“It’s not?” Jason’s temper got the best of him and he lashed out. “Then why the fuck did you ran back to Boston?!”

Faith pushed herself away from the table, standing closer to the man who was trying to put all the blame on her. “In case you forgot, the guy you look up to so much, that guy told me to get lost and it’s not like you did anything to interfere.” The words were spoken through gritted teeth.

Jason toned down in volume but his voice was still blaming her. “You could have stayed around. Try to mend things, just gave it some time.”

Faith started pacing in the small kitchen. “I gave it time.”

“In Boston.”

“I’m here now aren’t I?”

“Took you two years.”

She raised one eyebrow as she stood still in front of him. “Am I getting you want me to not be here?”

“You heard me say that?” His defence went up as she addresses him.

“Sounds like it.” Faith kept glaring at Jason as he averted his eyes. She sighed an tried to take it another way. Looping on each other’s faults wasn’t getting them anywhere. “Can’t we just, I don’t know, start over?”

The snort he gave told her how much exactly he liked that plan. “You want to start over?”

Faith shrugged, by lack of better response. She had hoped he would be a little more positive on the idea.

“You think that’ll solve anything?”

“What’s there to solve? I made a mistake, you made a mistake, I left and now I’m back. We’re both adults, can’t we just skip the drama?” Another snort was her reward but at least he didn’t have a quick comeback remark. The silence that followed as she awaited the answer was feeling like an eternity. The guy in front of her hadn’t changed in big ways, still the two years had done him good. He had matured some more, his shoulders broadened, his posture more self-assured. He had changed his hairdo a little, grew a stubble that accentuated his jawline, but he still looked like the guy she knew, just a little more ‘handsomed-out’.

When the tall guy finally spoke up, his words were carefully picked. “Faith, I don’t know if I can trust you again.”

Her jaw dropped. “What?”

“What happened back then, it made me realize I didn’t know you at all. I thought we were friends, but then you left without even a whiff. Friends don’t do that.”

“Right.” She couldn’t deny this in any way, she didn’t let people in. The times when she had, she got hurt. Hurt bad and so she stopped. She thought it had been different with Jason, she cared about him. Hell, she cared about Dom and Vince as well but it wasn’t the same. Jason was her best friend. Ever. She hadn’t been aware that was how he felt, she had involved him in her life more than anyone, but it hadn’t been enough.

Jason sighed. “Don’t get me wrong. I liked having you around before, but If you want to be friends again things should change. You can’t just suddenly disappear again.”

Faith stared up at him in silence, her eyes displaying the guilt she felt gushing around inside of her. “I’ll change.” She hoped he could see the sincerity behind those words. She really wanted to be friends again.

Taking a deep breath, releasing tension with it, Jason answered her earlier question. “Then I would like to give it a try.”


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter (August 2000) **

The humidity was rising as the twilight set in. The earth was still radiating the heath it had picked up today. Faith walked over the mowed lawn past the booths she had kicked off a few hours before. The beers in her hand felt icy cool, little droplets wetting her skin. She made her way to the front of the house, walking past the parked cars on the driveway. As she rounded the corner she found the man she was looking for sitting on the steps of the porch. Faith walked up to him, handing him the second beer as she took place beside him. The denim shorts she was wearing rode up her legs as she pulled her knees up close to her chest, wrapping her arm around them. She took a sip of her beer and leaned her chin on her knees as she swivelled the liquid around in her mouth before swallowing it. Taking another swig she pulled her knees even tighter to her chest to watch her toes as she wiggled them. The silence was oddly comforting but as all things came, she needed to break it.

“So Mia hmm.” It wasn’t a question, it didn’t need an answer but she got one anyway.

“Yeah, Mia.” Vince took a long drag of his beer.

“She dried up nice.”

“We’re not gonna talk about it Faith.”

“Just…Dom’s sister...’s all I’m saying.” She stretched her legs and leaned back, her hands resting on the porch. She watched Vince sideways as he kept staring out in front of him, taking a sip of his beer every now and then. “I get it though…”

“Faith…no.”

The annoyance in his voice was palpable and Faith decided to shut up about it, once more resigning in silence. Eyeing the man next to her she noticed his brow was set. He sought out solitary for a reason and here she was, disrupting it. The green dragons body undulated as he lifted his arms to bring his beer to his mouth. His hair seemed a bit greasy, his stubbles a little too much.

“She doesn’t remember you.”

Faith was pulled from her thoughts as he spoke up to her. She knitted her brow unsure what he was talking about. “What?”

“Mia.” The name rolled of his lips with an ease of practice. Vince turned himself towards her, his blue eyes piercing hers. “Neither of them does remember you.”

Suddenly in the clear of what they were talking about she nodded. “I know.” Faith shrugged. “Can’t blame em.” She had only seen Mia and Judy on a few occasions, never got to know them. They were Dom’s sisters, they were family to Vince and Jason as well. The guys had talked about them in her presence, giving her the feeling she knew them better than she actually did.

“Hands the hostility.”

She snorted and a smile appeared on her face. “You noticed hmm.”

“Hard not to, they’re not really trying to hide it.” Vince put the bottle to his lips one more time but found his beer empty already. He put the bottle down next to him on the porch and scanned the brunette sitting next to him.

“What?” Faith felt uncomfortable under his stare.

A smug smile crept along his lips and Vince shook his head. “Nothing.”

“Then stop looking at me like that.”

“You’ve been away two years Faith, just refreshing my memory.”  
Suspicion rising she asked “Of what exactly.”

The smile on his lips broadened.

“Seriously Vince.” She pushed his shoulder, making him swing sideways. “Perv.” A small chuckle escaped her.

“Like I said, it’s been a while.”


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter (August 2000?) **

Faith grabbed Jason’s hand and spun herself around. The short skirt she was wearing danced freely around her hips, her hair bouncing around her shoulders. She laughed as she faced Jason, dancing on the cheery beats of the beach party. The blonde male pulled at her hand and she rolled up in his arms. Faith locked her back to his front and they dance in sync, Jason’s arms were wrapped around her body. The smile on the brunette grew wider when she felt his hot breath tickle in her ear and she ducked away from it.

Jason was pulled along as she ducked and he tried to hold on. “Hey!”

Faith leaned back against him and turned her head towards him. “That tickled.”

“I was just gonna say something nice.”

“What was it?” Faith asked curious.

Jason grinned. “Never mind.”

Faith turned around to face her friend. “Ah, come on, I want to hear what you had to say.”

Jason looked at Faith who was trying her best to give him sad puppy eyes. “Not gonna work Fay, you blew your chance.”

“You caught me by surprise!” Faith said displeased.

“Too bad, you have to work for another compliment.” Jason smiled. He liked to tease the girl. The way her interest could easily be peaked was appealing. He had wanted to say that he was enjoying the evening, but now the moment was over and he felt even silly for wanting to say something so unimportant. He was not going to tell her after all. They both new they had a good time, they were laughing, drinking and having fun with their friends. She didn’t need to be told he liked it. He was glad Faith had a short attention span, so when Vince came up to them to offer them drinks she had forgotten all about it.

“What do you want V?” Faith asked suspicious.

“What? Can’t I just offer you guys some drinks?”

“You never do something like that unless you benefit from it.”

Faith was right, Vince wanted something from them. “What is it Vince?” Jason was curious now too.

Vince glanced over to the bar where the others were standing and Faith followed his gaze. Dom, enjoying the evening but ever watchful, was standing with his back against the bar his arm loosely around Letty. Letty was talking to Mia and Judy. Judy, a drink in one hand, her other reaching back to touch Leon every so often. The guy in question was carefully returning her attention, cautious as not to piss off Dominic. And then there was Mia, amidst of all.

“So your still hung up by the most precious thing Dom owns?”

Jason elbowed her carefully. “He doesn’t own Mia.”

“He does. She asks his approval for everything.” Faith returned her look to Vince. “So what do you want from us?”

“I erm…can you maybe talk to Mia, see what she thinks?”

“About what? The weather?” Faith snorted.

Jason had trouble to hide the grin on his face.

“No, not the weather. Who cares about the weather!” Vince said agitated.

“I am. It’s hot. I’m getting thirsty Vince. How are the drinks coming?”

“You promise to help me?”

“I’ll see about that when I have a beer in my hand.” Faith felt a hand tapping her side. “And one for Jason too.” She hastily added before Vincent made his way over to the bar. She spun around to Jason with a big smile on her face.

“You are the worst.” He said laughing.

“Hey, you want to profit from it too.”

“I’m not saying no, but I know my way to the bar.”

“And miss out on all this fun?” The brunette nodded in Vince’s direction. “No way dude, you like it just as much.”

Jason put his hand behind Faith’s head and kissed her forehead. “I missed you.”

Faith looked up at him and playfully punched his shoulder. “I missed you too.”


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter (02-2001) **

Jason sauntered through the woods. He watched as the two girls darted left and right from him, chasing each other and playing games of hide and seek. He dug his hands a little deeper in his pockets, the air was still cold this day of February. He hated getting out of bed early this morning, but now he was walking here he had to admit he rather liked it, being away from the city for a while, breathing in the fresh, crispy air. His parents had asked him to watch his little sister this weekend, they had to be on some benefit gala, both of them. He usually didn’t mind watching Megan, but ever since they had divorced it became quite frequent.

“Tag! You’re it.”

The tap on his shoulder brought him back to reality. “I’m not playing.” The brunette in the black leather jacket walked besides him with a big smile, a twinkle in her eyes.

“Come on, you’re as dull as a table lamp today.”

“I’m not really in the mood to play games.” Jason looked around to watch Megan hide behind a tree, waiting for her pursuer to catch her. When she noticed no one was coming up to her she called out Faith’s name and hid behind the tree again. “Go catch my sister.”

Faith rolled her eyes and darted away again.

The screams of Megan died out as they run further away from him. The ground was scattered with partly decomposed leaves, they still crackled below his feet as he made his way through the forest. The needles on the pine trees were the only green visible, all the other trees were bare naked, not even a hint of the upcoming spring in the air. Back home the forest was never this eerie, not even in its darkest days, there were always some bushes or some spots of grass or moss, lightening up the place.

Jason looked around when he lost trace of either one of the girls. He circled, scanning the area to spot them, but without any luck. “Faith?” He walked in the last direction he had seen her. “Megan?” His words had a peculiar ring to it, echoing in the empty forest. Jason concentrated, seeing if he could find any hint of movement or sound around him. He set off in the direction he was going to before he paused, his pace a little quicker, listening for any sound to indicate the girls presence. “Faith?!”

“Here!”

Letting go of the breath he didn’t know he was holding he made his way over to where Faith’s voice had come from. Coming in his view he noticed the large tree under which the brunette stood. She looked up and he followed her gaze as she held out her hands above her. His hearth skipped a beat when he saw his little sister high up in the tree. He sprinted towards them, “Get down!” Next thing everything was in slow motion although he knew it must have been just mere seconds, knowing he wouldn’t reach them on time. Faith turned her head at the same time Megan let go of the branch she was holding on to. The little girl tumbled down and Faith tried to save what could be saved but she couldn’t catch Megan in time.

The siren of cries ringing through the forest broke the disturbed time laps and in no time Jason was kneeling next to his little sister. “Megan, are you okay?” He watched her over quickly, she was grasping her arm in pain. “Let me see that.” Jason gently urged for her to let him watch her arm but all it did was pitch up the screaming.

“I tried to get her.”

Jason ignored the words Faith mumbled. “We need to get her to a hospital.” As careful as possible he picked up his sister, trying to block out the hearth breaking cries she let out, and carried her to the parking lot.

“Hey.”

Jason turned his head as he heard Faith’s voice. Megan’s hand was still grasping his.

“How is she?” Faith asked as she walked in to the hospital room.

“She has a broken arm.” He returned to watching his sister sitting on the large, white bed.

“That sucks.” Faith sat down on the other side. “Hey kiddo, how are you doing?”

Megan gave her a small smile and hold up her plastered arm.

“That’s pretty!” taking the arm in her hand and studying it, “you know what would make it even better?” The little girl shook her head and Faith ignored the burning stare of her big brother. “When we get back home, we can make a drawing on it with some markers. And we can ask Jason to write something. Maybe some of your friends want to put something on it too. It can be your own arthouse, you carry it around with you all the time.” Faith watched as the eyes of the blonde girl lit up enthusiastically. “You would like that?”

Megan nodded and looked at Jason. “Can we go now?”

“The doctor can come in here any minute to clear you, then we can go.”

The road back home was silent as Megan had quickly fallen asleep in the backseat of the red Toyota. Faith glared at Jason every so often but his gaze was fixed on the road in front of them.

“Why are you mad at me?” Her voice was a whisper as not to wake up the kid. She looked at Jason but he didn’t acknowledge her. Refusing to letting it go she pushed. “It’s not my fault you know.” This provoked a reaction from him.

“You shouldn’t have let her climb that tree.” His words were soft but the anger was clearly present.

“I had everything under control.” Fait answered, she was not going to take the blame for this. She could understand that he was mad at the situation and he needed to vent.

A snort, “So you let her fall out of the tree on purpose?” followed with a shake of his head.

“Of course not, you just…” she hesitated “you startled me.”

The glare she received was deathly. “So you’re saying this is my fault?”

Shaking her head Faith tried to shush him. “Of course not. It was an accident, these things happen.”

“Well excuse me, Miss Know-it-all, she never fell out of a tree before, these things don’t just happen! You let it happen!”

Faith looked back over her shoulder where wide eyes were staring fearfully up at her. “Hey Megan, you sleep okay? Our little trip worn you out? We’re almost home.” She tried to make her voice as cheerful as she could at the moment.

“I wanna go to my momma.”

Jason and Faith shared a look before he answered Megan. “She’ll pick you up tomorrow evening sweetie.”

“I wanna see her now!” The sudden fierceness of the pre-schooler surprised both of them. She didn’t throw tantrums very often.

“Just one more night Megs and we can call mom if you like.” Jason parked the car in front of his trailer and he and Faith got out. As he walked to the other side of the car he spoke to Faith without looking at her, “You better go home.”, he pulled the front seat of the Toyota back and leaned into the car for Megan. She was giving him an angry pout as he unbuckled her seatbelt and helped her get out, careful not to hurt her arm. When the little blonde girl got out she released herself from Jason and walked up to Faith, taking her hand and started pulling her towards the trailer.

Faith sought out Jason’s look but he purposefully looked the other way, crossing his arms and leaning back against his car, leaving her to solve this on her own. She caught Megan’s wrist and turned her around so the preschooler was facing her, she squatted in front of her. “Hey Muppet, listen to me okay.” She really hated to have to disappoint the girl. “I can’t go with you.”

Megan’s stare changed from happy through upset till angry. “You promised!”

“I know, but I forgot I had something else planned already.” Her eyes pleaded for the little girl to be okay with it.

“You were gonna draw on my arm!”

“I’m sorry Mup, really.”

“You are all stupid! You never keep to your promise!” Megan stamped her feet in frustration.

“What Faith means,” Jason walked towards them “is that she’s just going to the store for some markers since I don’t have any. She’ll be back when she has them.”

Raising one eyebrow Faith looked at Jason.

“Go on, the sooner you go, the sooner you’ll be back.” Jason placed his hands on his sisters shoulders and stirred her to the house.

Faith shifted her position on the bed a little. She was locked between the wall on one side and Jason on the other side, Megan was in the middle of them, lost in the cartoon they were watching. Pulling the crappy curtain aside Faith watched the neighbours of the next trailer. The woman with the curlers in her hair, wearing a blue and white flowery dress with long stockings and slippers underneath, was carrying a garbage bag as her husband stood on the small, self-made porch, smoke in one hand and a beer bottle in the other. They seemed to have an argument as the woman turned around several times, yelling something to the guy on her way to throw away the trash. The man didn’t seem to be too bothered by his yelling wife.

Faith released the curtain and focused her attention on her own problems inside this household. Jason hadn’t said more to her then the highly necessary things, which wasn’t a lot because after eating the pizza she had brought, and drawing on Megans cast, they had started to watch Disney movies. After watching one hundred and one Dalmatians, it was now up to Mowgli to entertain the tree of them. So far all it did was lull Megan to sleep, have Jason check his phone a thousand times and her spying on the neighbours. “I need to pee.”

Jason carefully stood up from the bed so Faith only had to climb over Megan to reach the bathroom. The brunette lowered her eyes as she walked past Jason, she knew he blamed her for the accident. She should have kept her eyes on Megan all times, no matter what. Accidents could happen but he was right, she shouldn’t have let her climb the tree in the first place, if she hadn’t let her, nothing would have happened. Faith washed her hands, taking a deep breath, readying herself to get back to the awkwardness. Jason was known for the capacity to hold a grudge an awful long time so she wondered how long this one was going to take.

When she came out of the bathroom Jason was standing close to the door, handle in his hand and with a nod of his head he hinted for her to follow him outside. Faith quietly followed him out the trailer. Jason stood with his back towards her, when she came to stand next to him turned his stand towards her a little and offered her one of the beers he was carrying. She took it and uncapped the bottle, dumping the little thing in the grass. She took a sip and another one, and another one as the silence between them lasted. What was she supposed to say?

“Faith,”

“I’ll be out of your hair as soon as I finish this.” Faith took a long drink to show that she didn’t intend to stay much longer. She didn’t want to hear another lecture from him.

“You know you don’t have to go.”

Did she? The brunette was fairly certain that the reason for the lasting duration of her visit had recently fallen asleep and she could be dismissed. Faith glanced up at the blonde guy standing next to her. He was staring in the distance, avoiding her stare.

Jason scrapped his throat. “Megan is my responsibility.” He sighed a she dug his hand in his pocket. “If something happened to her, I’m to blame.”

She didn’t really want to argue with the fact that at least he didn’t blame her, but his whole ‘big brother protectiveness’ was heading a little to the extreme. “It was an accident Jayz, there was nothing you could have done.”

He now turned to face Faith. “I shouldn’t have lost track of you two.”

Faith closed her eyes briefly, he wasn’t going to let this slide. “We were just playing a game. We weren’t that far.”

“Far enough that I couldn’t see you.”

“I’m a grown woman, you don’t have to keep your eyes on me.”

A small smiles passed his lips. “But I should have on Megan.”

“You trusted me with her. I should have never let her climb in there.” Faith sighed, looking up at him. “I let you down.”

Jason placed a hand on her shoulder. “I know you didn’t mean to let her fall out.”

“I would never hurt her.”

“I know.” He pulled her against him and wrapped his arm around her as he took the last sip of his beer. “I know.”

Resting her head against his chest she listened to his soft, soothing heartbeat. She took her time before she asked her next question. “Are we okay?”

Jason, on his part, took time answering it. “We are.”

Faith got out of his embrace, looking up at him again. “Can I still see Megan?”

Letting out a chuckle, “Of course, she loves you, wouldn’t want to punish her in not seeing you again.” He put a strand of hair behind her ear. “But please be careful with her.”

“You still have another sister.” Faith dared to joke.

“That’s not the same. Lauren is…Lauren.” Jason said displeased.

Faith smiled and took his hand. “Come on, let’s see if Mowgli is eaten by the tiger already.”

Jason followed her back towards his trailer. “You know that doesn’t actually happen, right?”

“Ssst, no spoilers.” Laughing she took the few steps to enter his home.

“Seriously? You have seen Jungle book?” Jason pulled the door close behind them, locking out their words to the outside world.


	7. Chapter 7

** Chapter (Saturday 24-03-2001?)**

Faith took up her phone from the countertop and texted Judy.

_*22:02 - Faith: Well, I’m gonna change and lay in bed*_

Not getting an immediate reply Faith put down her phone next to the bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She put her hands on Jason’s hips and guided him aside so she could get her toothbrush. The bathroom in the trailer was too small to be occupied by the two of them so she walked over to the sink in the kitchenette. She heard Jason rinse his mouth, he was almost done. Faith watched the guy as he walked up to her. He was wearing a faded moss green t-shirt with some writing on it and black boxer short. Jason grinned at her and stuck out his tongue, showing that he cleaned it well. Faith smiled when she noticed the white toothpaste had left traces on his tongue. She followed Jason with her eyes as he made his way over to the bed and took up his laptop.

“What are you up for tonight?” Jason asked without looking up.”

Faith took out her toothbrush and spit in the sink. “Do I really have a choice?”

“Not really, it’s my pick tonight, but I thought it sounded nice if I asked.” Jason looked up to her, a frolicsome glint in his eyes.

Faith snorted and made her way over to the bed. She turned down the light and lay down next to Jason. The blonde male leaned over her and put the laptop down on the pillow. Faith took her place against Jason, she felt his heath radiating through his shirt and smiled. He was her personal heather. “So, what are we watching?”

“The Convent.”

“The what?”

“Convent. It’s a horror movie.”

Faith let out a deep sigh. “Oh, great.”

“Hey, don’t complain, you had your way yesterday.” Jason pressed play and lay himself down behind her, he kept his arm wrapped around the little brunette in his bed.

The movie hadn’t really started yet when Faith’s phone lit up. She reached over for it and read the text she just received. It was the reply from Judy.

_*22:25 - Judy: Good night*_

_*22:27 - Faith: I wasn’t sleeping yet*_

_*22:27 - Faith: Gonna watch a movie*_

_*22:30: With Jason*_

_*22:32 - Faith: We’re gonna watch a horror*_

_*22:40 - Judy: Which one?*_

Faith pressed the pause button on the laptop. She couldn’t concentrate on the movie while texting with the younger girl.

“Who is it?” Jason asked, curious as to why she had to pause the movie.

“Judy.” Faith heard Jason sigh. She felt him get up beside her and get out of bed. Faith watched as Jason took a glass from the clean dishes and poured some water in it. He knew this might take a while. Meanwhile Faith answered Judy’s latest text.

_22:40 - Faith: The Convent*_

_*22:40 - Faith: For some reason he just really likes to give me sleepless nights*_

_*22:40 - Judy: A good reason to crawl up against him*_

_*22:40 - Judy:_ _😀_ _*_

Faith rolled her eyes, Judy knew better then to assume there was anything going on between Jason and her. She decided to ignore the remark. Jason retook his place besides Faith in the bed as she looked over her shoulder she noticed he lay flat on his back, staring at the ceiling. “Are you almost done?”

“Almost.” She was well aware that she was probably lying. She wasn’t really in the mood for this movie, she was a little restless and she enjoyed texting with Judy way too much.

_*22:45 - Faith: Jason is getting impatient*_

_*22:46 - Judy: That’s too bad for him.*_

_*22:46 - Judy: Leon too*_

Faith snickered. She could imagine how annoyed Leon would be by now. Jason was a good reference for that. She glanced over her shoulder again and noticed he had picked up his phone himself but tossed it away pretty quick. Probably no one had texted him. She looked at her one phone and started texting again.

“Faith, can we please watch the movie now?” Jason asked annoyed.

Without looking up she hit enter to send her latest message. “Just a second babe.”

“You said that five minutes ago.”

“We just really need to talk some things through.”

“What about?”

Not expecting him to ask this Faith hesitated. “Nothing that would interest you.”

Jason turned towards her and wrapped his arm around her, snuggling up to her. “Maybe I wouldn’t mind if I knew what it was about.”

Faith laughed. “Good try, not gonna work though.”

Jason sighed and loosened his embrace, but not fully letting go of her. 

_*22:50 - Faith: Just putting my could feet against Jason...*_

“Damn it Faith!” Jason scolded when he felt the icy feet against his legs. “How can they even be so cold?”

“I just have cold feet, you know that.”

“And you know I don’t like it when you bother me with it.”

Faith turned to watch Jason. “But I hate having cold feet and you are such a good solution for it.” She tried to duck when Jason smacked her, but he was too fast. Faith laughed as the blond guy turned his torso away from her, looking up at the ceiling again, sighing.

_*22:52 - Faith: I just got hit on my head because of my cold feet stunt_ _😝_ _*_

_*22:53 - Judy: Do I need to rescue you?*_

_*22:53 - Faith: Nah, wasn’t that bad*_

_*22:54 - Faith: And besides, my feet are still warming up in between his legs, so mission accomplished*_

Faith happily smiled as she pressed the sent button. Jason was too sweet for his own good. He hardly refused her anything. He would mutter his complaints every now and then but in the end he didn’t really undertook any action to change the situation. Just like warming her feet now.

_*22:54 - Judy: Lol*_

_*22:55 - Faith: I seriously wonder why Jayz doesn’t have a girlfriend yet*_

_*22:56 - Faith: Not that I’m complaining, because now I still have a bed to crash in*_

_*22:56 - Judy: Ask him*_

She had asked him. Multiple times actually. He always shrugged it off. It didn’t really bother him. He just took girls home with him for a quick score every so often. She figured he would be a great guy as a boyfriend, very loyal, very faithful and caring. The way he was with his little sister; it just showed he had a nurturing side to him.

_*22:56 - Faith: He always refrains from answering*_

_22:57 - Faith: Sometimes he has someone for a while, but never really serious*_

_*22:58 - Judy: Maybe he has already found her, but she doesn’t want him?*_

_*22:58 - Faith: That is pretty pathetic*_

She actually felt sorry for the guy if that was true. He never talked to her about girls in that way. She figured he just hadn’t met one he’d really liked. Faith paused a second when something hit her. Damn Judy!

_*22:59 - Faith: Wait a sec, that wasn’t meant to be ambiguous was it?*_

_*22:59 - Judy: Why?_ _😇_ _*_

_*23:00 - Faith: Hahaha....time for a change of topic then*_

_*23:00 - Faith: Before I’m going to read something into everything*_

_*23:01 - Judy:_ _😈_ _*_

She should really stop doing that. Judy had asked her straight forward what the stitch was and Faith had answered straight forward that it was just what it was, just friends, no need to look in to it for anything more. Faith felt Jason lean over her, his patience came to an end. He pressed play on his laptop and the movie started playing again. Faith hold he phone closer to her chest as to keep the light from bothering him in watching.

Faith really tried to focus on the movie but it didn’t work. Other things kept popping up in her head. Her phone was already in silent modus, but now she also turned the buzzing of. She didn’t really want to bother Jason with it.

_*23:02 - Faith: We went clubbing with Dom and Vince last week btw*_

_*23:03 - Judy: Oh, and?*_

_* 23:03 - Faith: I can’t really remember that much*_

_*23:03 - Faith: Woke up with a giant hangover*_

_*23:03 - Faith: ...in Dom's bed*_

It wasn’t like she never before slept at Dom’s place. Just not ever in his bed since he was with Letty. Letty hadn’t been home that night. Faith wasn’t sure if Dom told her about it. She guessed the girl would be mad when she found out that Faith had been sleeping with Dom. Faith knew Letty wanted to trust Dom, but the way he flirted with other girls made Letty defend her territory…fierce. Faith wondered if Dom ever told Letty about their past? Probably not. Them sleeping together didn’t really mean anything so why jeopardize their friendship with something that had happened in the past? Especially with something you’re not very proud of.

_*23:04 - Judy: Faith, learn your limits*_

_*23:04 - Faith: Well, he promised me nothing happened*_

_*23:05 - Faith: I quote Dom: 'I’m not in to necrophilia'_

_*23:05 - Judy: No, he likes some action and participation*_

_*23:05 - Faith: He was pretty pissed*_

_*23:06 - Faith: Haha, but I’m glad I can trust him like that*_

_*23:07 - Judy: That’s Dom*_

Judy often idealized her big brother. Not that he would ever take advantages of girls. It was true that he didn’t do that. And he didn’t need to. Plenty of girls standing in line to be with him. He was it. Dom was the man in the street race scene. But the fame rushed to his head sometimes. Faith had seen him involved with other girls then Letty more than once. Mostly just innocent flirting, but one time she caught him kissing. They talked, he promised her it was just this once and nothing more had happened. Faith didn’t know if she trusted what he told her.

Faith was alarmed when she felt Jason jump beside her. She looked around to see what was going on. When she realized it was just the movie that caused the interruption she smiled. The way Jason could lose himself in a movie was admirable. Although he had seen a thousands of movies, he could really close himself of from the world and be taken by it.

She told Judy about it and they joked around some about the boys. When Faith let out a loud laugh Jason prodded her side in annoyance, she poked him back and waited for him to react but he didn’t. She grinned, he really did try to follow the movie. Faith watched the screen to see what got his interest and felt the need to share the movie with Judy.

After some time Faith hold her phone up in front of Jason’s face. “Judy wants to talk to you.”

Jason pushed her hand down.

“She wants to know what the movie is about.” Faith hold up her phone once more. Without a word or a look at her Jason pushed it away again. She knew she was being annoying so as the grin on her lips had trouble with disappearing she told Judy some more about what was happening in the movie.

The blonde was getting slower in her response. It was getting late, maybe she was going to sleep soon. Faith shifted, burying her head deeper in the pillow. She put down her cell phone for the first time since she and Judy started their texting tonight. If there was a good moment to end the conversation, now was it. But Faith had too much fun and didn’t want it to be over just yet.

Jason looked over to Faith, she was huddled over her phone. He watched the screen and inwardly sighed. It was still Judy. How could these two keep up a whole damn conversation while they saw each other almost every day? He first handed knew Faith had mastered the art of it since she was back in L.A. She worked irregular hours at the club and by lack of seeing him she texted him…a lot. But seriously, she was disrupting their evening. She could have just as well stayed over at Judy’s place so he could have watched the movie by himself too, but a little more quietly. Jason reached over, took the phone out of the brunette’s grip and started typing.

_*23:53 - Faith: Short summary: a woman, saved from execution, was send to a priory to repent but finds out there is more evil there. And now I’d like to continue watching the movie_ _😡_ _*_

Faith looked up wondering. Did that just happen? He was typing something. She leaned over to grab her phone but Jason made sure he kept it out of her reach until he finished his message. Then he tossed her phone away on the end of the bed. Faith sat up and got back her phone. She watched what he had wrote and snickered. He was really annoyed.

Faith laughed out loud and Jason sighed annoyed. “What’s so funny?”

“I suggested a threesome to Leon and Judy.”

The blonde’s brow furrowed.

“He’s not interested.” Faith’s phone was ripped from her hand again.

_*00:12 - Faith: Threesome’s can report themselves to me_ _😃_ _*_

“Give it back!” She tried to reach for her phone but he hold it out of her reach.

“I just want to join in the fun. Finally you are talking about something interesting.”

“We were all along.”

“You should have mentioned what you were talking about then.”

“I didn’t think you would be interested in a threesome with Judy and me.”

“Where did you come up with that? I’m really not that picky.” Jason handed the phone back.

Faith rolled her eyes and decided to ignore him.

_*00:17 - Faith: Another half ‘n hour and then I need to find something else to distract Jason with*_

_*00:18 - Faith: I don’t think he wants to watch the same movie twice in a row*_

_* 00:19 - Judy: Even though he couldn’t watch the movie properly because of you*_

_*00:26 - Faith: Yesterday I got him to watch Sleeping beauty*_

_*00:26 - Faith: His little sister had left it here*_

_*00:27 - Faith: After a lot of whining I got my way eventually*_

_*00:27 - Faith: And to be honest, I think he enjoyed it a little after all*_

_*00:28 - Faith: And of course I fell asleep 15 minutes after it started*_

_*00:29 - Judy: And Jason stayed awake?*_

_*00:29 - Faith: I don’t know if he finished watching it. He said he turned it off when I was asleep*_

_*00:30 - Faith: When Jason watches a movie he only falls asleep on a rare occasion, most of the time he manages to stay awake*_

_*00:30 - Faith: Really annoying*_

_*00:40 - Faith: Shit, the movie has ended*_

_*00:41 - Faith: I think I’ll suggest to go to sleep*_

_*00:42 - Judy: Leon is already sleeping*_

_*00:42 - Faith: Oh, just wake him up and tell him you can go_ _👣_ _I won’t bother you anymore*_

Faith turned on her back so she could see Jason. “You liked the movie?”

“I would have enjoyed it more if there wasn’t the constant laughter and the light of that blasted phone.” The blonde guy popped up on his elbow as he talked to her.

“I promise I’ll shut it off the next time we’re going to watch a movie.”

“I’ll keep you to that.”

Faith smiled. “Maybe we should just go to sleep now.”

“What? You’re kidding right?” Jason said surprised. “You still owe me a movie. You can’t just go to sleep.”

“You want to watch another one?”

“I do actually.”

“You know I’m not going to stay awake.”

“I don’t mind, it’s better than when you keep interrupting.” Jason stood up from the bed and took another something to drink. “You want something too?”

“Just some water is fine.”

_*00:43 - Judy: He says Fuck off*_

_*00:43 - Faith: Just about to do that*_

_*00:43 - Faith: Jason thinks it’s stupid that I want to go to sleep now*_

_*00:46 - Faith: Jason mentions that I owe him a movie*_

Faith stood up from the bed as Jason got back. She needed to empty her blather. She stretched herself out while walking down the trailer. She was becoming tired. For sure she wouldn’t see a lot of the next movie, but Jason insisted on watching it. Faith did look forward to sleeping, she wouldn’t mind if the movie was still playing as she did.

Faith got back to bed. “Let me just finish up the talk with Judy before you start the next movie okay?”

“Make it quick than.”

“A few minutes tops.” Faith took her former position in the bed with her phone in her hands.

_*00:47 - Judy: Why, Sleeping Beauty wasn’t enough?*_

_*00:47 - Judy: How about Bambi?*_

_*00:48 - Faith: No, because I skipped the Convet we are now gonna watch another movie*_

_*00:48 - Faith: It’s gonna be a long night*_

_*00:48 - Judy: You could say that*_

_*00:49 - Faith: It’s only gonna take 2 hours*_

_00:49 - Faith: (Of course I will already be asleep by then, but that’s beside the point)*_

_*00:49 - Judy: Have fun*_

_*00:50 - Faith: I’m gonna visit the bathroom first and have a drink because my throat is getting dry with all the talking*_

_*00:51 - Faith: Well sleep tight you two*_

_*00:51 - Faith: And we’ll see you tomorrow again*_

_*00:52 - Judy: We will, goodnight*_

****

Faith put her phone underneath the bed so she wouldn’t be distracted by it anymore. “Okay, I’m good to go.”

“About time.” Jason leaned over to his laptop, starting the next movie. As the music started he heard Faith let out a breath. She finally relaxed beside him. It was only on rare occasions that her mind was really at ease. She usually had a lot of energy to burn. Sometimes he would just let her go on, get it out of her system.


	8. Chapter 8

** Chapter (Monday 26-03-2001)**

Faith put out the joint against the bricks on the wall and took a breath mint. She was on her lunchbreak at the bar. Trading shifts with Lucy had been working out for her. Now she only had to work from ten a.m. till four p.m. She agreed to come over to Dom’s this afternoon and stay for dinner. She was off on Tuesday so she didn’t have to worry about staying late or not.

Faith dug her phone out of her pocket, she hadn’t checked it today. She only had one new message. It was from Judy.

_*09:52 – Judy:* Are you happy with the way Jason raced?*_

Jason and Judy had both been racing last night. It maybe not have been Jason’s cleanest race, but he won after all and that was what mattered. He had been racing Edwin. Faith knew it was going to be tough but she was fully confident he would win as long as he had the right motivation. So she had struck him a deal. If he lost he would buy her a bottle of whiskey, if he won, she would get him one. Call it defying the Gods, but she had bought one up front.

_*14:08 – Faith: Winning is winning*_

_*14:08 – Judy: Okay, so he won.*_

_*14:09 – Faith: Didn’t you pay attention?*_

_*14:09 – Judy: Leon kept me busy*_

Of course, it was always about the boy. She was so easily distracted. Faith felt the weed kick in lightly. The joint she had wasn’t that heavy, just enough to pump her energy a little. It was a boring day at work, she never really liked the morning shift. Morning shift meant serving people food and putting on a nice face. Faith like to work the bar, making cocktails and just serving beer. But she needed the money and she liked her co-workers so she did the shift without too much moping.

_*14:10 – Faith: A little interest in your friends wouldn’t do you harm”_

_*14:10 – Judy: You tell Leon*_

_* 14:10 – Judy: He doesn’t listen to me*_

_*14: 11 – Faith: I Will*_

_*14:11 – Faith: By the way, what did you think about your own race?*_

_*14:12 – Judy: Winning is winning*_

Faith rolled her eyes. Judy’s race hadn’t been her best either.

_*14:13 – Faith: True, but you seemed a little unfocused, you started of late”_

_*14:14 – Judy: I saw Nick was drunk. Safety first*_

_*14:15 – Judy: Stay away from him*_

Safety First? He was drunk and she raced him anyway, that’s not what Faith would call staying away from him. Judy thought she could take on anything, anyone who she raced against. She had a natural born talent for racing, but she was not invincible. If Nick would have made one wrong move he could have tipped her car and sent her in a crash.

_*14:15 - Faith: Why did you race him in the first place, he is drunk 9 times out of 10*_

_*14:15 – Faith: The guy really has a problem*_

Faith checked the time and noticed her break was over. She headed back inside the club. There was hardly anyone inside and the tables were all covered by Trisha. She dug out her phone again and placed it on the bar. She could continue texting with Judy if things stayed this slow.

_*14:16 – Judy: I’m getting money out of this*_

_*14:18 – Faith: True*_

_*14:18 – Faith: But you’d better be careful*_

_*14:53 – Judy: Always*_

_*14:53 – Judy: and the guys are watching over me*_

_*14:54 – Judy: Are you going to race anytime soon?*_

Faith rolled her eyes again. She grabbed the plate with a sandwich on it and brought it to a table near the entrance. The woman sitting there thanked her for serving her food. It sounded sincere and Faith offered her a smile before she walked back to the bar.

_*14:55 – Faith: When you are in your car you are on your own*_

_*14:55 – Faith: And I don’t know when I’m gonna race again, maybe this weekend*_

_*14:55 – Faith: But I’m very out of shape*_

Faith pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She had been too busy with all kind of other things then racing. She used to be very passionate about it but since she went to Boston it seemed to matter less. Of course she still liked cars and driving, but the competition part just wasn’t her thing. She liked to watch the others race, they actually had a chance of winning. The brunette just didn’t have the discipline to get back in to it. It was different with surfing, she never stopped doing that and she was still getting better at it.

_*15:07 - Judy: Why out of shape? It’s not that bad is it?*_

Faith smirked. It clearly went unnoticed to Judy that she didn’t race so much anymore.

_*15:08 – Faith: Hey I gotta make money, not lose it*_

_*15:08 – Judy: You want to race me?_ _😈_

_*15:09 – Judy: I could use some_ _💰_

_*15:09 – Faith: No, maybe for practice but not for cash*_

_*15:10 – Judy: Too bad…_

Faith knew upfront she would lose. Judy was good, she was following up in Dom’s footsteps. He taught her well. He must love the fact that Judy was just as thriven as he was since his real sister wasn’t too interested in it. Mia could drive okay, but she had never raced, she didn’t want to. Not that Dom loved her any less for it, but Faith guessed he liked to have someone to share his passion with. Now he also had Letty.

_*15:11 – Faith: Maybe you can get Letty to do it*_

_*15:11 – Judy: She’s going to lose anyway*_

_*15:12 – Judy:_ _😏_

_*15:12 – Faith: That’s what you hope for*_

Taking her phone up and putting it back in her pocket after a look from the manager resulted in Faith ending the conversation. With a cloth she cleaned the stains on the bar before she went to pick up the dirty glasswork from the tables.

Faith parked her car outside the Toretto house and walked up the driveway. She expected the backdoor to be open. Faith knocked before she opened the door and found Mia standing in the kitchen already.

“Hey Faith.”

“Hey Babygirl. What’s up?” Faith dumped her keys on the countertop and walked towards the sink.

“Nothing much. I just thought I already start making dinner. It needs to be in the oven for quite some time and you know the guys are always hungry when they come in from work.”

Faith washed her hands under the tap. “What can I do?”

“Can you help me cut those vegetables?” She younger girl pointed to the stack on the counter. “Do you want something to drink?”

Faith dried of her hands and took up a knife. “Some soda is fine.”

Mia walked over to the fridge. “We have beer cold.” She said it like a question for Faith to change her mind.

“No, I’m good with soda. Safe the beer for later.”

Mia poured her a glass and put it next to the cutting board on the counter. “How was your day?”

Faith shrugged. “Not that busy. Monday is always a slow day.”

“That’s why the shop is always closed on Monday. Not making a profit when there are no customers.” Mia took the mushrooms and chopped them on her own board.

“We had some, just not too many. But as long as I’m getting paid…” Faith reached for the celery and started cutting it in small pieces. “What are we making anyway? Don’t you think it’s a little too healthy with all these veggies?”

“Just some casserole.” Mia dried of her hands and walked towards the fridge. “There is also going to be meat in it and the guys need to be kept healthy.” She took out the pork that was supposed to go in to the dish. “Do you know if Judy and Leon are eating here too tonight?”

“I don’t know, I haven’t talked to them about it.” Faith picked up her glass and took a sip.

“I know they are coming tonight but since they both aren’t working I figured they maybe had some other dinner plans.

“I can ask them.” Faith was already fishing her phone out her pocket and started typing. She didn’t have to wait long for a reply. “She needs to discuss it with Leon.”

Mia nodded and continued preparing the meat.

Faith heard the heavy engines of familiar cars nearing the house. She smiled, she never really noticed how much she recognised the sounds. It sounded good, familiar, promises of nice company. Her phone buzzed and she checked the messages. “Judy and Leon are coming for dinner too. Are you sure you have enough?”

“There is plenty and there always is desert.”

The door opened and suddenly the house was filled with heavy voices and laughter. Faith couldn’t wipe the smile of her face as she watched four guys and one girl join her and Mia in the small kitchen. Vince and Letty were merged into a heated argument and moved on to the living room without greeting them.

“What’s for dinner?” Dominic asked as he sneaked a peak at what the girls were doing.

“Smells good.” Jesse said as he sniffed the air.

“Thank you Jesse. It’s the seasoning for the meat.” Mia explained the rich scents that filled the kitchen. She gave Dom an annoyed look.

Dominic wrapped his arm around Mia’s waist and kissed her cheek. “Hey there.”

“That’s better.” Mia said.

“Getting al domesticated are you?” Jason joked as he watched Faith behind the counter.

She hold up the knife she had used to cut the vegetables. “Watch it Jason.”

Her blond friend laughed and backed away to the fridge. He took out several beers, handed one to Dominic and Jesse. “We’re low on stock Dom, you have more somewhere that I can put in the fridge?”

“These are the last ones. You have to run down the store to restock.” Dominic answered.

“Judy and Leon are still coming.” Faith said looking at Dom.

“Ask them to bring beer then.” The bald Caucasian replied before he followed Jason and Jesse to the living room.

Faith dried her hands and took her phone from her pocket again to text Judy.

_* 16:50 – Faith: Dom asks if you can bring some new beer*_

“Are we done prepping?” Faith asked as she watched Mia put the last of the vegetables in the oven dish.

“We are.” Mia washed her hands.

Faith made her way over to the fridge. When she opened it she turned around towards Mia. “Want one of the last beers?”

“No thank you, I just take some water.”

Faith took out only one Corona for herself and they too headed to the living room.

“Scoop.” The brunette stood in front of the couch where Jason and Vince were sitting. Jason already moved aside but Vince wasn’t so easy.

“You’d better say please and thank you. Didn’t your mamma raise you right?” He said without moving.

“You can’t teach someone something you don’t know.” Faith answered as she just sat down and forced Vince to move as she wriggled her way between the two guys. Faith patted Vince’s leg and kissed his cheek. “Thank you.” She said with doe eyes as she let her hand glide down his inner thigh.

“Your welcome.” Vince said with a grin before he took a sip of his beer.

Faith leaned against Jason, who had put his arm up on the backrest of the couch, and watched the TV like the others were doing.

“How long till the food is ready Mia?” Letty asked.

Mia watched the clock on the wall. “Fifty minutes or so.”

Vince sat upright. “Anyone up for another beer?”

“There’s only two left.” Faith responded without taking her gaze from the TV.

“What? And you just sit here like that’s okay?”

The brunette shrugged. “We asked Judy to bring some.”

Vince stood up anyway. “So I’m getting one beer. Anyone else up for the last one?”

“I want it.” Letty said eagerly.

“You’re the smallest, you don’t need so much.” Vince told her.

“I am not! Faith is.”

“That’s only because you wear platform boots.” Faith said calm. “Besides, I didn’t ask for the last beer.” Faith took her phone from her pocket, checking for a reply that wasn’t there.

Jesse had made his way to the kitchen and returned with the two last beers. He opened one for himself and tossed one to Letty.

“Hey! What are you doing man?” Vince exclaimed.

“I stick up for the little people.”

“I had dibs on one of those.”

Jesse took a long gulp before he offered it to Vince. “Here, you want it?”

The sour look on Vince’s face told Jesse not to worry for his beer.

“Never mind.” He grumbled. “Great day to be out of beer Dom, it’s really hot, we need to drink.”

“Stop whining Vince, I’m not a bar. If you wanted to have beer today then you shouldn’t have drank it all previously to today or just restocked.” Dominic said agitated.

Faith checked her phone again, if Judy wouldn’t bring any Vince would get really grumpy, but there was still nog reply.

Faith felt her eyelids droop as she buried her head deeper in Jason’s chest. But she didn’t get the chance to fall asleep, her phone started buzzing. When she looked at the number on the screen that had sent her a text she stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

When Faith walked back in to the living room the other were still occupied by the TV and Mia was reading a magazine.

“Is the beer here?”

“No V, I have to go.” Everyone looked up at her. “I have to work, there is someone sick.”

“Didn’t you already work today” Jason asked unsure.

“Yeah, I did.”

“So can’t they find someone else?” Letty asked.

“I can use the money.”

“Faith, really, shouldn’t you be looking for another job? One that just pays better?”

Faith shrugged. “It’s not that bad a payment and I like the place.”

“There are other nice places where you can work.” Jason suggested.

“I didn’t even finish high school, so I don’t think any well paid job is ever going to be on my resume.”

Jason shared a look with Dom who carefully shook his head.

“I have to go. I’ll see you around.” The brunette walked towards the front door and left.

“Why not Dom?” Jason asked a few minutes after Faith left.

“Because I say so.” Dominic didn’t seem willing to discuss it.

“She is good. She would be good at it.” Jason tried to convince his friend.

“We have enough people.”

“She needs the money.”

“You could slip her some of yours if you want to help her out.” Vince said.

Jason looked at him. “She would ask questions. I can’t do that, I’m not going to lie.”

“Then it was a good thing that she is going to work for her own money now.”

Sighing Jason continued his questioning. “I just don’t get why you don’t let her in. What would one more person matter?”

“You know what happened the last time she was around.” Dominic said stern.

“We don’t trust her Jason, let that be clear.” Vince blurted out.

“Has she not earned back your trust yet? She hasn’t done anything wrong ever since she is back.” Jason said surprised.

“It’s not that easy Jason, I didn’t forget how she can turn on us in an instant.”

“None of it ever proved that she told Tran anything.”

“The fact that she went to him is bad enough.” Vince stated.

“That’s really lame, people make mistakes. She deserves a second chance.”

Vince spoke once more. “She has you wrapped around her finger, you can’t see clearly. Be careful in trusting her.”

Before Jason could say anything, Dominic interfered. “Just let it go Jason. We’re not doing it, end of discussion.”


	9. Chapter 9

** Chapter (Tuesday 27-03-2001 **

Jason softly drummed his fingers on the car while he thought deep. He had been working on the car for a while now and tried to come up with a solution for one of the problems he ran in to. His thinking process was disturbed when he felt his phone vibrating in the pocket of his jeans.

_*11:28 - Judy: You racing tonight?*_

The tall guy stretched, straightening his back. He was up for a little challenge. He didn’t have any race planned for tonight but he wouldn’t turn it down when someone offered.

_*11:31 - Jason: Why? You wanna race_ _😃😃😃😃😃😃_ _*_

Dom had sent Judy for some errands this morning. He wasn’t quite sure what, but he figured she had some spare time if she was texting him. Jason looked around the garage. It was just him, Jesse and Vince. Letty and Leon where coming in later today and Dom needed to get something from the store. A lot still needed to happen today so instead of letting himself being distracted Jason silenced his phone.

Until the next break that was. It was still the three of them in the garage. Jesse and Vince went outside to get some air and Jason took his phone and checked his messages.

_*11:32 - Judy: What's the point I would win_ _😉_ _*_

_*13:47 - Jason: You wish! You could never beat my racing skills_ _😎_ _*_

She was probably right though. Judy beat him nine times out of ten. He just wasn’t going to admit defeat before they had even raced.

_*24 mrt. 13:48 - Judy: I sure could_ _🏆_ _*_

Let’s put het money where her mouth was. If she was so confident she could win, let her prove it.

_*13:53 - Jason: Soooo, wanna give it a try????*_

_*13:54 - Judy: Sorry already someone else tonight*_

Hmpf, why did she ask him then? Or…technically, she didn’t ask him, he asked her. It was just too convenient that she had other plans for tonight. She probably just wanted to know if he was going to come watch her.

_*13:58 - Jason: So who are you racing?*_

_*14:00 - Judy: No one anymore, got an extra shift from Dom.*_

Wow, that changed quick. He wondered why Dom had given her an extra shift. Jason intended on going to watch the other races tonight. None of his close friends were going to, they had made other arrangements or had to work. Jason just wanted to go out tonight instead of spending the whole evening in his bed, alone, watching TV. Usually he wouldn’t really mind, but today the thought was boring him. Maybe he could hook up with someone after the races. A thought occurred to him.

_*14:32 - Jason: Can I take your place at tonight’s race then, I hadn't really planned anything yet*_

_*14:48 - Judy: Sure. Knock yourself out. You've got to win though. I've got a reputation. Don't want you screwing it up.*_

_*15:40 - Jason: Thanks for the confidence love*_

_*17:13 - Judy: You're welcome*_

Jason walked out of the garage and went home, he longed for a shower after a hard day’s work. He would order some food and clean his house a little, he had plenty of time before he had to leave for the race. Seemed like the night was going to be interesting after all. At least for the racing part. The hooking up part might depend on if he won or lost the race, although he knew some girls were interested in him no matter what.

_*19:59 - Jason: Soo ermmmm, who am I racing against?*_

_*20:03 - Judy: Alex_ _😏_ _*_

_*20:03 - Judy: Good luck_ _😄_ _*_

It would have been nice if she had mentioned that beforehand. The again…he should have just asked. Alex was a racer with a mean streak, he thought a whole lot of himself, parading around with his trustworthy followers. But that arrogant ass had some actual good racing skills. Good enough skills to beat Jason just like Judy. Maybe he would be lucky…

_*20:05 - Jason: No shit....*_

_*20:05 - Jason: I'm fucked*_

_*20:05 - Jason:_ _😫_ _*_

_*20:18 - Judy: Tell me how it went._ _😄_ _*_

****

Jason grunted. Judy was mocking him. The tall, blond guy would proof he was better then she thought he was. He would race tonight and he would win. The asshole could pack up his things and go home crying.

The young male went to open the door when there was knocking on it. The pizza delivery guy was quite on time, early actually. He handed the guy the money, on the background he heard his phone as another text came in. “Keep the change.” The delivery guy took the money and thanked him for the generous tip. Jason took the pizza box and went to sit on his bed, checking his phone.

_*20:25 - Faith: LOL_ _😈_ _*_

The young man sighed, he should have known. Judy was having way too much fun over this to keep her mouth shut. Of course Faith was in on it. As he took another bite of his pizza he answered her, pretending to not know what she was referring to.

_*20:40 - Jason: What has you laughing hot stuff?*_

He noticed the battery of his phone was dying so he plugged it on the cord attached to the socket next to his bed. He stood up and walked out of his trailer to throw away the pizza box. Leaving it in his house would mean that the smell of pizza would still be lingering there in the morning. As he walked back he greeted one of his further neighbors of the complex. It was an elderly lady who always carried around her cat. She was a bit odd, but friendly. Jason watched the light of his phone blink, confirming another text.

_*20:42 - Faith: Your 'problem' of tonight*_

_*20:52 - Jason: A little sympathy?*_

He knew Faith was working right now, otherwise he would have suspected her to be sitting next to Judy while the blond girl was texting him earlier this evening. Seeing their gloating faces as they were making fun of him.

_*20:54 - Faith: Sorry luv, but she tricked you*_

_*20:54 - Faith: And she did it good_ _😜_ _*_

Seriously! He didn’t need her to point that out to him, he knew he was played. Suddenly the seriousness of the situation caught up with him and he regretted tipping the for the pizza.

_*20:55 - Jason: I'm going to be broke after this race._ _😩_ _*_

He really wasn’t quite sure what amount of money they were talking about, but knowing the risks Judy took when Dominic wasn’t watching her he figured it would be an amount he would rather not lose. This race was definitely not approved by Dom.

_*20:55 - Faith: Then just say you won't do it*_

_*20:56 - Faith: Does anybody else already knows she cancelled*_

_*20:56 - Faith: Does Alex even want to race when it's not against Judy*_

_*20:57 - Jason: What, are you saying I'm not good enough for him?*_

Faith bit her lip. Wrong thing to say. Jason had a lot of pride and he could be kind of stubborn when someone told him something he didn’t like. No matter if they were right or wrong. She quickly texted him back, trying to change the conversation in something positive. Him shutting her out wouldn’t help any of them. She was lucky the evening was still slow yet. The scares hours between dinner and dancing could be a bit boring sometimes.

_*20:57 - Faith: No, that’s not what I meant*_

_*20:58 - Faith: But he agreed to race her and not you*_

When everybody suddenly seemed to get up and leave at the same time Faith needed to wrap up the conversation. The brunette wanted to be there when Jason would be racing, make sure he didn’t do anything stupid.

_*21:11 - Faith: What time you racing?*_

_*21:12 - Jason: 00:00*_

She knew it would be hard to make it. Half an hour would give her just enough time to get out of the bar, in her car and to the place of the race, if everything went smooth.

_*21:21 - Vince: Thanks for the lasagna cutie.*_

Faith blinked questioningly at the screen. She was so caught up in the conversation with Jason that it took her a while to recognize Vince’s name in her screen and remembering what she had been doing earlier this evening. She asked Mia if she had some leftovers for her to eat, but when she checked the clock Faith noticed she had only a few minutes left before she had to work. Mia warned her that Vince was also interested in the leftovers.

_*21:26 - Faith: I wasn't planning on giving it to ya, but I hope you enjoyed it*_

_*21:27 - Faith:_ _😒_ _*_

_*21:45 - Vince: I did very much*_

Goofball. She couldn’t read Vince very well. She wasn’t clear on what his intentions were. Sometimes he flirted with her, sometimes he treated her as a little sisters, or so she assumed, she never had any siblings she could refer too, and sometimes she was just one of his friends. They had never talked about their past. Not that she wanted to bring up the times they had sex in the past. That was exactly what it was, in the past. Still she sometimes found it awkward to be around him. She knew he had a thing for Mia, it was obvious, everyone knew. What was also obvious was that they would never be anything, Mia just wasn’t interested.

_*21:46 - Jason: Too bad. You'll have to hurry.*_

Right, Faith cleaned the empty beer glasses on the counter. Hurrying wouldn’t get her anywhere, she just had to wait till morning to hear how it went. Drying of her hands at her apron the brunette tapped a couple of beers for the newcomers at the club.


	10. Chapter 10

** Chapter (Wednesday 28-03-2001 **

Jason woke up to his alarm, he felt around trying to find the off button. He wanted to sleep some more but knew he wouldn’t be able to. The young blond had a pretty uneasy night, a lot of thoughts swirling through his mind. When he checked his phone he noticed five new messages.

_*06:24 - Faith: Sorry love*_

_*06:25 - Faith: Couldn't be there*_

_*06:25 - Faith: Had to work late*_

_*06:25 - Faith: How did it went?*_

God, if she had been working late, why was she up so early? Or maybe she was just done with work right now. It would have been nice if she would have been there, maybe things would have sorted out a bit better then. She was good with these things. She might have smooth talked the bastard in to dropping the whole thing. Or at least in to something else.

The other text he had gotten was from Judy.

_*07:04 - Judy: How did it go?*_

He wondered if she was genuinely interested or just wanted to rub his loss in.

_*07:11 - Jason: Beat the crap out of him of course_ _😁_ _*_

_*07:11 - Jason: Couldn't let you down*_

_*07:11 - Judy: I heard something else*_

Of course she would already know. Things got around fast. Although none of the others from their friends had been there he figured someone had talked to someone and that’s how stories got around. He just wondered if she knew all the details.

He decided to reply to Faith, she was usually quick to answer, even when she was working. Jason turned around in his bed and read Faith’s texts again. He had still over an hour before he needed to get up but there was no way he could get back to sleep. He needed to sort out matters before tonight.

_*07:13 - Jason: I lost. He didn't even want to race me!*_

_*07:14 - Faith: He didn't want to race you but he did?*_

_*07:14 - Faith: Why?*_

Alex had been angry when Jason told him he would be taking Judy’s place. He told Jason that wasn’t the deal and he would only race against Judy. This pissed Jason off. He didn’t came here to be told no, it would harm his reputation.

_*07:15 - Jason: I called him chicken*_

_*07:15 - Jason: He did want to race then*_

_*07:15 - Jason: I kinda wish I didn't say it now.*_

When Alex had agreed Jason felt sure enough that he actually had a chance. So when they raced he was confident and his head was in the game. But Alex beat him, by far.

_*07:16 - Faith: I could say 'I told you so'.*_

_*07:16 - Faith: But I don't*_

_*07:16 - Faith: Cuz that would be rubbing it in your face*_

_*07:17 - Faith: And I think you've learned your lesson by now*_

_*07:17 - Jason: You don't have a problem with that usually*_

She had no idea what was going on. The worst part was still to come. Losing from Alex didn’t do any good for his rep, but it wasn’t the worst thing in the world to lose from a good racer.

_*07:17 - Faith: Man if I really didn't want to mess with you I wouldn't have written it down*_

He should have known she wouldn’t be so considerate. He was pretty sure he was going to hear this for a long time, from both Faith and Judy. The later had also texted him again.

_*07:18 - Judy: Alex called me and yelled at me for not being there*_

_*07:18 - Judy: And why I sent you*_

Alex had been pretty pissed off. He probably told Judy that they had a deal and she had to own up to it. If Jason would have known up front of their deal he would have called her an idiot and he would have most certainly not taken her place. Now he needed to see how he could come up with his end of the bargain. Time was ticking away. He was going to tell Faith, he needed to, he just wasn’t sure how. He took a quick shower and while he dressed himself he continued his conversation.

_*07:24 - Faith: So your broke now?*_

_*07:25 - Jason: He didn't want my money. He and Judy weren't racing for money.*_

_*07:25 - Jason: He was racing for her.*_

_*07:25 - Faith: He wanted your body?!*_

_*07:26 - Faith: OMG*_

_*07:26 - Faith: ROFL*_

_*07:26 - Jason: No he wanted her body.*_

_*07:27 - Faith: Yes but since you were the replacement....*_

_*07:28 - Faith: Ah poor baby...*_

_*07:28 - Faith: Did he nailed you good_ _😆_

_*07:29 - Jason: You wanna kiss it better*_

_*07:30 - Faith: Can you still walk to come get the kiss?*_

_*07:30 - Faith: LOL*_

_*07:30 - Faith: You seriously made my day*_

_*07:30 - Jason: I'll crawl if I have to. To get it._ _😉_ _*_

_*07:32 - Faith: Where's the puking smiley when you need one...*_

_*07:33 - Jason: No, kissing, not puking*_

_*07:34 - Faith: Did you use protection, I don't want you to get h.i.v.*_

_*07:35 - Faith: You know male/male is more likely to have blood contact*_

Seriously Faith! Sometimes she didn’t know when to stop. He stood up from his place on the small bench and walked to the fridge, searching for something to drink. He didn’t want to think about anything even remotely sounding like guysex. He would never go there, she knew that, she just needed a little reminder. Taking his drink outside he sat down on one of the folding chairs in front of his trailer.

_*07:35 - Jason: I'm not gonna have some man take me. I don't swing that way.*_

_*07:36 - Faith: But you lost*_

_*07:37 - Jason: I offered you. He was in for that.*_

_*07:38 - Faith: I bet he was*_

_*07:38 - Faith: But you’re not my pimp*_

Jason smiled. Look who’s touchy now. Not that it helped him fix his problem. It just made his last few hours a bit more bearable. But maybe, just maybe, she could help him out. He had in fact told Alex that he couldn’t deliver him Judy. For as far as Jason knew Judy had only been with Leon and it wasn’t until recently that she wasn’t a virgin anymore. All the flirting she had always done was just a brag. She wasn’t as bold and brave as she pretended to be. Handing her to Alex would destroy her. She might do it, to safe his ass, but Jason could never forgive himself. She would be scarred for life. And besides that, Dom would kill him.

Faith on the other hand was a tough girl. She walked the line and didn’t care who she screwed. Sex was her life, her M.O.. She wasn’t too picky on which guys she slept with. Faith had told him Alex had been one of her playmates a little while back. If he could persuade her to do it again he would get to live another day and Judy would be safe.

Jason laughed. Okay, maybe offering her to have sex with him was wrong, but she could at least talk to the guy and work things out after all. He was pretty sure she could do it. Faith wouldn’t do anything she didn’t want. She was stubborn and hard-mouthed, if she wanted to sleep with Alex that was all her choice.

_*07:38 - Jason: He, help a brother out here.*_

_*07:39 - Faith: I warned you, but you wouldn't listen*_

_*07:40 - Faith: You’re on your own now buddy*_

_*07:40 - Jason: Just shake your nice little booty for him.*_

_*07:41 - Faith: You really want me to?*_

_*07:41 - Jason: And let him grope you*_

_*07:41 - Jason: And if things go further that's fine*_

_*07:42 - Faith: Sure, I'll have hardcore pornsex with him*_

_*07:42 - Faith: Anything for you babe_ _😊_ _*_

Seriously? Was it that easy to persuade her? She would fix his problem. Jason felt a spark of joy in his guts. It felt good and wrong at the same time. But suddenly there seemed to be a tomorrow. He would make it up to her after she had done her part.

_*07:42 - Jason: Yes just that*_

_*07:42 - Jason: Thank you*_

_*07:43 - Faith:_ _😤😡_ _*_

Okay, not that easy. Damn texting. You could never be sure how to interpret things. She was now mad at him. Which was understandable, but she was his only option. Maybe he should just come clean with her. But he didn’t want her to feel pressured because he would otherwise end up dead. He wanted her to just be okay with it. She clearly wasn’t.

_*07:43 - Jason: Faith come on*_

_*07:44 - Faith: I'll come on and kick your ass if you propose anything like that again*_

Jason restlessly paced around in front of his trailer. The sun was already burning this early in the morning. He felt little drops of sweat trail down his back, wetting his clean clothes, not sure if it was only from the heat of the sun. He checked the time on his phone. Less than 15 hours before he had to deliver one of the girls or his head on a silver platter. He just had to get Faith to work her magic on Alex.

_*07:44 - Jason: Faith help me out*_

_*07:45 - Faith: Why?*_

_*07:45 - Faith: You seem kind of desperate*_

_*07:46 - Faith: Is he threatening you?*_

At least she took it serious now. Jason doubted on what to say. Telling her ‘no’ would most likely cause her to not be on his side. If he told her ‘yes’ he wasn’t sure what would happen but it beat not helping him out in any way.

_*07:46 - Jason: Because otherwise I'm dead meat*_

_*07:47 - Faith: What were his exact words?*_

_*07:54 - Jason: You’re dead*_

_*07:56 - Faith: Not a lot of words*_

_*08:02 - Faith: When is your dead planed? Or wasn't he really specific on the details*_

_*08:03 - Jason: Tonight, if I don't deliver*_

_*08:04 - Jason: It's you or Judy*_

_*08:04 - Jason: If I deliver Judy. Dom or Leon will kill me*_

_*08:04 - Jason: Or both will kill me*_

_*08:04 - Faith: Fine I'll go and talk to him*_

_*08:05 - Faith: You can only die once*_

_*08:05 - Jason: No talk. Just sex*_

_*08:05 - Jason: Screw his brains out*_

Jason smirked, he knew she would come through. She agreed to go see Alex and change the deal, get Jason and Judy off the hook. She would probably flirt with Alex, use her charms to get what she wanted. The girl had some hidden talent when using her body to get things done. Men didn’t even realize when she did it or they didn’t really care.

_*08:05 - Faith: I was going to say something nice but you blew it*_

_*08:06 - Faith: You’re an asshole Jason and you owe me BIGTIME!!!*_

_*08:10 - Faith: And leave Judy out of this*_

Jason looked at the little screen confused. Was she or was she not going to see Alex? He wasn’t clear where they were now.

_*08:10 - Jason: So you'll do it?*_

_*08:10 - Faith: I'll see what I can do*_

Jason let go of a breath he had been holding ever since last night. Things would be alright, he got to life. His problems would be fixed. Faith would most probably arrange something good for all of them. Judy would be safe. Dom wasn’t going to jail for killing Alex. And neither Dom and Leon where going to jail for killing Jason because he delivered Judy to Alex.

Jason went back inside his trailer to change his shirt again before he got off to work. He would thank Faith later tonight. Jason smiled, unless she was in between the sheets with Alex right then. He waited for the traffic light to change so he could turn the corner.


	11. Chapter 11

** Chapter (Wednesday 28-03-2001 **

Waiting in anticipation for the next wave Faith’s mind wandered off. Her guts were tied in a knot. She couldn’t stop thinking about what was to come. When Jason first asked her to go to Alex she thought he was joking. He wasn’t. Alex had threatened to kill him and Faith couldn’t let that happen. What the hell had they been thinking?! If even Judy or Jason would have just taken a second to overthink what they were doing, then maybe there wouldn’t even be a race, no consequences, no problems to fix.

If Judy thought it would be smart to put herself on the line to show off in the racing world she was nuts. What if she hadn’t won? Would she have went with Alex? She was too young, too inexperienced to see the outcome beforehand. The girl had still a lot to learn.

Nervously Faith paddled out in front of a good wave. Judy was having doubts about her relationship with Leon, was that why she took such risks? She wanted to proof him something? Leon and Faith had been texting about his problems with Judy this morning. She wasn’t talking to him and that drove him insane. Faith didn’t know him that well but he seemed really beaten, not sure how to handle things. Faith didn’t know why the guy would ask her for advice, she was definitely no relationship expert, seeing she only ended up with deadbeats and losers. But she was good friends with Judy and she knew her pretty well. That was probably why Leon asked her.

Faith quickly stood up on her board but had wrong footing and lost her balance. Taking a dive in the wave. She felt the cord of her board pulling on her ankle as it was dragged along with the wave as she was upside down in the sea. Quickly turning herself upwards again she made her way to the surface, just to be slammed by another wave. It sent her back under. Maybe she had given Leon unsolicited advice. She coughed when she reached the surface again.

Reaching for her board the brunette got back her breathing. Lying on her surfboard she paddled behind the swell, back to the line-up, waiting for another wave. She had called Alex this morning and tried to reason with him. He didn’t seem surprised that she had called him. Alex told Faith he would gladly meet her, tonight. He gave her the address of his lair, not his house, but the place where he liked to hang out with his friends and do business, whatever that may be. She had been at his house a couple of times before. Mostly on parties, once just the two of them, but never at the place where he wanted to meet her now. She had a bad feeling about it, although she didn’t know what to expect.

Jason told her Alex wanted sex. She was still mad at him for even suggesting it. Why had he offered her to Alex? He probably panicked when Alex threatened him. Still that was as lame an excuse as any. Not that Faith wouldn’t do it if she couldn’t get Jason of the hook any other way. Having sex with a not too bad looking guy to safe her best friend didn’t seem like too bad a sacrifice. And Alex was pretty decent between the sheets, having plenty of practice.

Faith took off to catch the next wave but as she stood up on her board she noticed she was dropping in on one of the other surfers so she held back and let the wave pass. Bummer, it was a nice one. The brunette looked up at the sun and decided to get out of the water. She wasn’t any good today anyway. Faith made her wat over to the beach club where she stored away her equipment. She went to take a shower and changed her board short and top for some dry clothes. Se dried of her hair and made her way out of the place.

Faith walked around mindlessly on the boulevard when she heard someone call her name. As she turned around she saw Dominic coming up to her. The brunette managed to smile, feeling relieved to see a friendly face. “Hey Dom.” The man stood still in front of her.

Dominic gave her a nod. “What are you doing here?”

“I just finished surfing.” She gestured vaguely to the sea. Where else would you surf. “How about you?”

“I was in the neighborhood and decided to grab a bite here somewhere.”

Faith nodded in understanding, not really sure what else to say. She desperately wanted to tell him what was troubling her but she was afraid of his reaction. Knowing Dom he would not rest before Alex was six feet under after he found out what was going on. Faith didn’t want him to get in trouble. It was only recently that he was out of jail, she didn’t want to see him go back in there for something she could take care of herself, but maybe he could help.

Faith looked up at him, breaking the uncomfortable silence. “Hey, can you keep Judy off the streets tonight? Don’t do it too obvious.”

Dominic gave her a dubious look. “I can organize a barbecue and ask her to come, but why does she needs to be off the streets?”

“Don’t ask, just organize the barbecue and invite everyone.”

“Faith, I’m not going to do that unless you tell me why.”

She was getting impatient, he just needed to do what she asked. Couldn’t the guy just for once not want to know everything? “Just trust me.”

He snorted. “Trust you.” The man crossed his arms. “Tell me, what are you up to?”

“I’m not up to anything.” Faith crossed her own arms in a defensive posture.

“Faith!” The tone of his voice demanded an answer, his frown deepened.

“I have been talking to Alex…he’s kind of revengeful.” Faith watched as the man in front of her seemed to lose his own patience with her. “Chill.”

“So you want her protected.”

It wasn’t a question but she answered it anyway. “Sure thing.”

“Why were you talking to Alex?”

Faith hesitated, not sure what she should tell him. “Because Jason is in shit,” she watched him closely, but noticed no real changes in his posture. “but I guess you’ve heard about it.”

Dominic nodded. He eyed her silently before he spoke again. “I don’t want you near that scumbag.”

“I know.”

Dominic stared at her thoughtfully. “and you’re going to anyway.”

“I have to.”

The bald man sighed. “Faith, I’m serious, he is dangerous. I don’t want you near him, end of discussion!”

“I’m not going to let him hurt Jason!”

“Jason should have asked for help, maybe he should just try to solve this himself, he is man enough to get in to trouble so let him be man enough to fix it.”

“Judy got him in trouble!” Faith yelled. “And he did ask for help, my help.”

“He should have come to me.” Dominic snorted.

“Like Judy did?” Faith asked rhetorically.

“She did tell me and I told her I would keep an eye out.” The tall man placed a hand on the brunette’s shoulder. “I will step in if things go south. Don’t worry, I’ll keep everyone together at the barbecue, Alex won’t hurt them there.” Dominic squeezed her shoulder. “You should come too.”

“I don’t feel like a barbecue. I’m tired.” Faith moped.

“Suit yourself. As long as you stay away from Alex.”

Faith looked Dominic in the eyes. “You swear you keep them safe?”

“That’s what I said, didn’t I.”

Faith nodded. “I’ll see you later.” She turned around and walked away. At least the others were going to be safe.

Faith dug up her phone from her pocket and texted Jason.

_*15:35 - Faith: Jerk*_

Jason replied almost instantly.

_*15:36 - Jason: What did I do now?*_

_*15:37 - Faith: Just a reminder*_

The brunette slowly made her way to her car. It was just a small two hours before she would meet Alex. She tried not to think too much of it but as the dreaded moment came closer she grew more nervous. Her heart skipped a beat as she closed the door of her car and turned the key in the ignition. She wasn’t sure what she was going to do in the meantime so she drove around. Eventually pulling up at the mall, passing time with doing some shopping.

_*16:18 - Jason: For what?*_

_*16:19 - Faith: OMG did you just seriously forgot what you asked me to do???!!!*_

_*16:20 - Jason: The question remains, Did you do it and what did you do?*_

He wanted to know what she did? Like she was going to tell him in detail what kind of positions she and Alex had done. He seriously sounded like her pimp right now. Or some sick masochist, she wasn’t sure which one of them suited him better.

_*16:21 - Faith: I'll see him later today*_

_*16:21 - Jason: And??*_

_*16:21 - Jason: He's okay with that? I get to live?*_

Faith rolled her eyes. All he cared about was himself. Why was she even surprised, people always only cared about themselves. She knew that, she had just hoped Jason would be different. Just like she had hoped with some other people before, lots of people.

_*16:23 - Faith: I'm sure you'll live*_

_*16:24 - Jason: Great. Now I can enjoy the BBQ at Dom's*_

The barbecue? Really?! This was all a big joke to him? This was the last time she would get him out of trouble! She even doubted if she should even go at all anymore…of course she would. She was afraid of what the consequences would be if she backed out now.

_*16:24 - Faith: Go fuck yourself Jason!!!*_

_*16:25 - Jason: I'd rather fuck you._ _😏_ _*_

_*16:26 - Faith: Stand in line than*_

_*16:26 - Jason: Or go together*_

Together? Like, going together to Alex to talk to him? To convince him to let them off the hook. All of them.

_*16:27 - Faith: Do you really think that’s smart*_

_*16:28 - Jason: Don't know, but the point is will you like it.*_

Of course that wasn’t what he meant. How could she really be so naïve. Guys where all the same dirt bags. Even her best friend. He really seemed to be making a big joke out of it. Faith didn’t find it funny at all.

_*16:28 - Faith: No*_

_*16:28 - Jason: Okay that’s straight forward*_

_*16:29 - Faith: No I won't like it when it's you or him or both of you. Just leave me the fuck alone*_

_*16:29 - Jason: Then why are doing what I asked you to do?*_

_*16:29 - Faith: I'm only doing this to save your ass!!!*_

_*16:30 - Jason: Okay question answered*_

_*16:30 - Faith: Cus your too chicken to take him on yourself*_

_*16:31 - Jason: I can't satisfy him like you can.*_

_*16:31 - Faith: And although I'm really angry at you right now I'd rather see you alive then dead*_

_*16:31 - Jason: Thanks love*_

Well, at least he had the decency to thank her. Maybe he realized now how serious it was. Faith checked the time on her phone. If she wanted to be on time with Alex she should make her way over to her car again. Traffic was pretty busy this time of day.

_*16:32 - Faith: Got to go*_

_*16:39 - Jason: And just think about this. If you wouldn't, Judy would have to and if she didn't want to, would just get hurt by Alex. Than Dom would go ballistic and would want to kill Alex. You’re preventing a WW from breaking out.*_

Gee, thanks for making a very clear picture. Faith had troubled fighting of all the emotions churning her insides upside down. She was angry and mad, nervous and anxious. She needed a clear mind if she was going to face Alex and Jason’s words only caused more restlessness. What if Alex wouldn’t agree with what she proposed. What if he decided Faith wasn’t a good substitute for Judy after all. What if Faith couldn’t set the deal? What would Alex do then to make sure he got his prize for winning the race? Would he seriously kill Jason? Or would he claim something else as his prize. Someone else?

_*16:41 - Faith: Don't you think I'd know that?? You’re not helping!!!!*_

_*16:45 - Faith: What you can do is help Dom to keep an eye on Judy*_

_*16:46 - Faith: And probably Letty and Mia*_

_*16:46 - Jason: Why? What do you think is gonna happen.*_

_*16:47 - Faith: I don't know!!!*_

Faith’s heart skipped several beats and she felt nauseous. She was glad she hadn’t eaten all day otherwise she probably had to vomit right there and then. Calm down! This was not going to help her.

_*16:47 - Jason: You're gonna settle the score. Then it will be fine.*_

Jason seemed really confident that she was. If he was, then why wouldn’t she be. Faith tried to be positive and confident as she stepped in her car. It was almost time to meet Alex.

_*16:48 - Faith: Don't think it's so easy*_

_*16:48 - Faith: I tried to talk him out of it*_

Faith turned down her phone. She needed to focus. Driving off towards the warehouse where she was supposed to meet Alex, she took a detour around the busiest parts. Being stuck in a traffic jam was not on her wish list.

Jason stepped out of his car at the Toretto’s house. He could already hear the voices and laughter coming out of the backyard. He checked his phone once more and replied to Faith.

_*25 mrt. 16:56 - Jason: Out of what?*_

****

He waited a few moment for a response but there came none. Jason walked down the curb and up the driveway to the backyard. Coming close he noticed everyone was already sitting in the backyard. He fist bumped Jesse and clasped Dom’s shoulder before making his way to the kitchen to get something to drink.


	12. Chapter 12

** Chapter (Wednesday 28-03-2001) **

Moving cautiously towards the warehouse she stalled the moment where she’d actually had to knock on the large, steel door. The thing made the place look more like a fortress then a nice, homey place to hang out with your friends. A place where shady deals were made, deals like theirs. Faith raised her hand in anticipation but needn’t knock because the door already swung open, revealing a large, muscular man with a bearish frown. He didn’t look at her but just waited until she entered the place before locking the door behind her, sealing her fate.

“Faith, how nice of you to join us.”

Faith’s head snapped away from the giant to where Alex voice came from. The slippery guy was sitting behind a desk at the far end of the warehouse, the only place lit by a standing lamp, spreading lurid, yellow light. The sort that usually cozied up a living room but now did anything but that. Alex was sitting with his feet up on the desk, wearing slick, black dress shoes with points too long. Must be some Italian designer shoes he liked to prance with. Faith warily made her way over towards him, counting at least four other man in the darkness of the badly lit place. She needed to control the situation, no need to let her be intimidated by his buddies.

“You know why I’m here Alex.”

“My, my, straight down to business.” His cunning words had a hint of laughter to it. “Business can be nice Faith.”

Faith walked around the desk and into his personal space. Alex took his feet down as the brunette sat on the desk before him. “I know it can be X.” she voiced huskily. “Why don’t we just see how nice things can get.” Faith leaned over to him and traced the board of his blouse, making her way down the buttons.

Alex grabbed her hand and stopped her. “Not like that.” He stood up and watched the shimmer of fear reflecting on her face.

Faith composed herself, then she smoothly released her hand from his grip and placed her hands on his chest as she pressed up close to him. “Then what do you like?” She purred.

The man stared at her with a smile on his face. “I’m surprised you are so easily convinced to trade yourself for the live of your boyfriend.”

“I’m not seeing anyone, so, not my boyfriend. And last time I was pleasantly surprised by you, so it’s not really a punishment to do it again if you know what I mean.” Faith said with a smirk. She let her hand travel down to his crotch.

“Hmm, yeah, that’s what I expected from a slut like you.” Alex took a step backwards. “But it’s boring, really.”

Before she knew what was happening Faith was hard-handedly grabbed by her wrist and pinned down on her belly on the desk. “Let me go!” She struggled to get out of the grip.

Alex came to stand in front of her, sitting himself down in his chair again. As he leaned over his desk Faith could smell his breath as he spoke “I want this to be a little more interesting…for you as well. Because let’s face it, trading you for sex with Judy or killing that numnut of yours…it just doesn’t seem like a fair deal to me.”

“It is a more then fair deal and you know it.” Faith spat as she struggled in her assailants grip.

Alex motioned to his friends. “I think me and my boys agree that it isn’t. I like my girls to be tight, virgin like. Judy is like that.”

Faith felt her wrists being pulled forward one by one and she watched as they tied belts around them, the other end of the belt disappeared below the desk were it was fixed. “She’s not a virgin anymore X.” Faith muttered, she tried her restrains again and felt hopeless.

“Only just recently I heard.”

Faith needed better odds. “She and Leon are going at it like bunnies, I don’t think she lives up to your standards anymore.”

“I would have liked to find that out for myself.”

Faith spat in Alex face. “You will never have her.” She growled. A punch on the side of her head was her reward. Not from Alex, he still sat silently in front of her.

“That wasn’t very nice Faith.” He started to take her saliva of his face. “It could have been worse” he held out his hand “I could have given you the same fate as I promised that boy of yours.” A gun was placed in his outstretched hand and he inspected it carefully. “If you don’t behave, the deal isn’t done and I can still keep my promise to him.”

Faith yowled and jumped forward in her restrains. Alex leaned back, just out of her reach, and laughed.

“I do like them wild. Keep some of that spirit up girl, we have a long evening ahead of us.” He walked away from his desk.

“Don’t be so sure of it.”

“My, my, you dare to threaten me in the hopeless position you’re in, you little firecracker.”

Faith gritted her teeth. “Don’t ever call me that.” Her mother used to call her that when she was young.

“Oh, do shut up.”

Faith’s head slammed sideways as the blunt end of the gun hit her. Dark spots clouded her vision as she tried to regain her composure. She felt something warm and sticky trickle down her temple.

“You better behave little girl or there will be far worse consequences.”

The brunette watched Alex hand the gun over to one of his friends.

“Take good care of it.” Alex said to his friend. The man with the gun didn’t say anything he just smiled and sat down in front of Faith, pointing the gun at her forehead.

Faith refused to show any fear so she kept staring at the creep sitting in front of her.

“You make it quite easy for us Faith.” Alex said, standing behind her.

The hand she felt on her leg slowly made his way up and disappeared under her short, checkered skirt. The hand cupped her ass carefully, taking it’s time in its exploring. “If you would have asked nicely you could have just done that without tying me up.”

“Now, where is the fun in that?”

“I would even let you ty me up if that’s what pleases you.”

“Maybe you would have if I asked” his hand slid to the front and his fingers stroked her inner thigh “but not if my boys asked…”

The time around her seemed to freeze.

“So, I took some precautions so we could all have a good time.” Alex hooked a finger around her panties and ripped it off of her. “And just remember, if it wasn’t you, it would have been Judy.


	13. Chapter 13

** Chapter (Wednesday 28-03-2001) **

Dominic Toretto leaned against the doorpost of the backyards door, watching the people in the garden, his family. Leon was talking to Vince who was, for a change, in charge of the barbecue, giving Dom some time off. Mia had prepared the food, with the help of Letty and both girls were now sitting at the picnic table laughing about something Judy told them. Jesse and Jason were sitting a little further from the girls and seemed to be in a serious conversation. Dom smiled, he wasn’t sure how serious it could be, knowing the two of them.

His family was almost complete, almost. Dominic’s mood darkened when he thought of the brunette missing out on, what he was pretty sure of, one of her most favourite activities. Faith always seemed to be in her element at their barbecues. Something about the girl not being here didn’t sit particular right with him after the conversation they had this afternoon. Dominic took another swig from the beer he held in his hand, emptying the bottle. She had said she didn’t feel well.

“You seem like you could use another one.” Leon came walking up to Dom.

Dominic smiled. “I’m not saying no to that.” Leon passed him, making his way in to the kitchen with the cool box for a restock. The bald man waited till his friend returned and together they made their way over to the table, just as Vince put the burgers and ribs in a stack on the middle.

“I have brought your sunglasses.” Judy reached to her side, picked the item from the bench and handed them over to Letty. “It wasn’t on the side table where you said, but up in my room.”

Letty shrugged. “Maybe I left it there when you showed me that new top.” She turned her attention to her boyfriend when he sat down next to her. “Hey Dom.”

Dominic leaned over to kiss Letty. The pretty dark haired girl had stolen his heart ever since he got out of prison. She was a smartass, funny, though chick and sexy as hell. He liked her tomboy behaviour and her being interested in cars was a good bonus.

Leon put the cooler with beer in between him and Dominic before he sat down next to his girlfriend. Instead of happily welcoming him she turned her back towards him and continued her conversation with Letty. Leon put his hand on her leg. “Baby, please.”

Judy turned around abruptly and pushed his hand away. “Don’t touch me.” She said through gritted teeth. Judy stood up and demonstratively went to sit on Letty’s other side, forcing the dark haired girl to move.

Reluctantly Leon gave up trying...for now. She would turn around eventually, if not today, then maybe tomorrow. But tonight he figured he would sleep in his own bed again.

“What’s the plan for tomorrow evening?” Jason asked Dominic.

“We gather at the cars at 23:00, leave at 23:10. We have an hour to get to the truck.” The bald Caucasian explained in a lowered voice. You never knew who was around to eavesdrop.

“I’m not driving with Jason again am I?” Judy whined as she picked up a burger and a bun and started to stack it with additional things from the table. Last of all some mayonnaise and ketchup to finish the piece.

“What is wrong with driving with me?” Jason asked offended. He took a sip from his beer and reached for a hamburger.

“Cut it out you two.” Dominic warned. “It’s a long vehicle so I want you all to be extra careful.” Dominic watched the others nod to confirm they understood the risks. “Vince is with me. I want Letty with Leon. Jesse with Jason and Judy…” he directed himself towards the blonde girl. “can I trust you to be on your own this time?”

Judy’s eyes lit up, finally he would let her drive.

“You are only going to be distracting the driver. Nothing else.” As he had been giving his speech he felt a text arrive on his phone. Curious he watched the screen.

_*21:17 - Faith: Death averted*_

Dominic frowned. What death? Who’s death? He typed back quickly,

_*21:21 - Dominic: What did you do?*_

“I can do more than just distract.” Judy started whining.

Vince reached for some bread. “Girl, you should be happy to drive solo, I thought that’s what you wanted all along.”

“I wanted to drive, I didn’t say I wanted solo.”

“As long as it’s not with me.” Jason said glum.

Judy snorted. “You drive sloppy!” The blonde girl took a sip of her beer. “Even my grandma can do better.” She eyed Jason for his response.

“Judy! Be nice!” Mia warned her.

Distracted, Dominic checked his phone again.

_*21:26 - Faith: Hmmzz???*_

_*21:27 - Faith: Ow sorry, wasn't for you*_

_*21:28 - Dominic: Seriously Faith*_

“Fine, let me race your grandmother then. Make it a high bet, I feel lucky tonight.” Jason took a bite of his burger when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He wasn’t in a hurry to see who it was so he took another bite before he put down his burger, wiped his hands and took up his phone.

_*21:27 - Faith: You’re off the hook.*_

Jason frowned before replying quickly. He was relieved of course, but curious how she pulled it off.

_*21:28 - Jason: How did you manage that?*_

_*21:29 - Faith: Not discussing it*_

Jason’s frown deepened. Why was she not telling him what went down? She wasn’t really shy to brag about her victory’s normally, unless…

_*21:30 - Jason: Did he hurt you?*_

“She has to dig her up first.” Vince added.

“Who said she is death?” Judy asked haughty.

“Dom! Say something.” Mia nudged her brother. She knew this could end up in a fight or Judy running off because Vince crossed a line. He wasn’t the personification of tact.

Dominic looked up, oblivious to the bickering around him. “Judy, I don’t want you near the truck. Stay at a safe distance. And stop whatever this is.” He gestured to the other who participated in the quarrel. He watched on his phone as he felt it vibrate again.

_*21:30 - Faith: You were top of my list of texts so I automatically send it to you*_

Judy wanted to object but thought better of it. She wanted to prove Dom she was good and he wasn’t in a very good mood anymore.. “I can do that. Thank you.”

“Please be careful.” Mia said, not fond of the idea of the gang taking risks again.

Judy, who was sitting opposite Mia, playfully touched the younger girls arm. “When are we ever not?” She smiled at the brunette.

“There have been plenty of times where you did get home being bruised and battered.” Mia said to prove her concern was well-grounded. The youngest brunette noticed Jason had left his burger unfinished on his plate. He couldn’t be full already, this was just his first and he loved burgers. He seemed to be engrossed in something on his phone.

_*21:32 - Faith: I said I don't wanna talk about it*_

Jason had lost all his appetite as a sickening feeling started to form itself in its stomach. If she didn’t want to talk about how she got Alex off his back, it meant something went wrong.

_*21:33 - Jason: Faith talk to me. Now you're worrying me*_

_*21:35 - Faith: That’s a bit late now don't you think*_

Jason bit his lip. He shouldn’t have asked her to settle things.

“Is everything okay?” Mia asked carefully after observing him for a little while.

Everyone around the table fell silent and Jason looked up from his phone. “I..uhm..yeah, yes, everything is fine. He directed his answer to Mia, avoiding everyone’s eyes on him before he quickly reverted his eyes to the little screen of his cellphone.

_*21:37 - Jason: That's it, if you won’t tell me I'm coming over. I swear to God if he hurt you…*_

Dominic looked up from his own conversation on his phone. The bald men watched Jason intently, Mia was right, something was up. Could it be that Faith’s first text to Dom was meant to be for Jason? Faith had asked Dominic about the barbecue, distracting him from the previous topic. He told her it was nice but there was a lot of tension between Judy and Leon and he asked Faith if she knew what it was about.

_21:36 - Faith: I don't know_

If anyone would know it would be Faith or Mia, but he couldn’t ask Mia right now. He knew Faith and Judy shared a lot and like him, Faith tended to take care of the youngsters. So if there was any information he needed to know she would tell him. Mia was just keeping to her promises to Judy, not seeing the greater good in telling him.

_21:37 - Dominic: You sure about that? Judy tells you a lot._

_21:38 - Faith: Dom, I'm not feeling very well. My head is kind of a fuzz so maybe we can discuss this later_

_21:38 - Faith: Yeah I do know something_

_21:39 - Faith: But takes too long to tell you now_

She was acting strange tonight, but at least she was willing to talk another time about Judy and Leon. Things just didn’t seem right with Faith. Of course she already mentioned not feeling well this afternoon. Maybe she should just go to bed early and get a good night’s rest. Or maybe she should just visit a doctor, she seemed worse than this afternoon.

_21:39 - Dominic: What happened?_ _Are you okay, want me to come over? I can ask Mia to make some soup._

_21:39 - Faith: And I'm not sure I can share_

_21:39 - Faith: No...no thanks_

Not even Mia’s soup hmm…that was awkward. First skipping the barbecue, now she didn’t want soup. The girl always had a healthy appetite, she could stack a pile of food away which none of the guys could compete with. And why couldn’t she share about Leon and Judy? He should know what was going on, if Leon was treating Judy okay.

_21:39 - Dominic: I don't care, you just tell me and I care if you're okay._

_21:40 - Faith: Can't keep a thing down_

Anxiously Jason waited for a reply. Why wasn’t she responding? He watched the others at the able. The mood had changed, more tense. He watched Dominic but he seemed to be distracted by his phone too. As soon as Jason felt his phone he opened the conversation with Faith again.

_*21:40 - Faith: NO DON’T*_

_*21:41 - Jason: Too late*_

_*21:42 - Faith: FUCK OFF*_

Jason jumped up from where he was sitting after he read her last words. All eyes were on him. “I have to go.” Jason rushed down the lawn before he had to explain his leave.

Dominic was as quick on his feet as Jason and followed his friend. “Wait up.”

Jason strode on. “I don’t have time Dom.”

Dominic grabbed his shoulder and stopped him. “Is this about Faith?”

Jason turned around and curiously eyed him. “What do you know?”

“Not a lot, but you’re here to fill in the blanks.”

“I don’t have any answers Dom.” Jason said anxious.

Dominic looked at him suspicious. “Answers to what exactly? What’s wrong with her?”

The tall, blond male was in conflict about what to answer. Dominic didn’t know half as much as he let on and Jason doubted if it was smart to inform him before he knew what happened. Maybe Faith was right and nothing was wrong. He didn’t look forward to the wrath of Dominic Toretto for what he had asked from Faith, so only if it was necessary would he go there.

“If she’s really sick get her to see a doctor or something.” Dominic pushed on. “You know she’s stubborn.”

Jason was stunned. Sick? She had told Dom she was sick? “Uhm, yeah, I will. I know.” Dominic really fell for that? Either that or he was just trying to get answers by acting concerned. “I really have to go now.” Jason quickly walked to his car, in the meantime texting Faith again.

Dominic watched his friend speed away, burning rubber and leaving nothing but tire marks and a puff of smoke. Dominic shook his head, he’d be damned if she was just ‘sick’. Dominic stood on the curb decisionless. Maybe it was best if Jason just talked to her, he was closest to her. But Dom wanted to know what was going on now and they were both acting suspicious and hiding things from him

_*21:47 - Dominic: Okay Faith, I don’t trust you being ‘okay’, I'm coming over too.*_

_*21:48 - Faith: Don’t bother I’m already in bed*_

_*21:48 - Faith: and keep Jason away from me plz*_

No way was he going to keep Jason away, even if the guy was still here he would have let him go over to Faith. Maybe they just should have went together.

_*21:49 - Dominic: I can’t do that, he already left. And I don't care that you’re already in bed, I just want to see you with my own eyes. I'll bring down that door if I have too.*_

_*21:49 - Faith: Stay put, its nothing to worry about*_

_*21:50 - Dominic: Faith, I swear, you tell me now*_

_*21:50 - Faith: Just a virus*_

_*21:50 - Faith: You might get it too if you come*_

She really wanted to keep him at bay. Like she could put him off with something like that.

_*21:51 - Dominic: I don't mind.*_

He waited but there came no further reply.

“Dom?”

His sisters voice shook him out of his thoughts and he looked up.

Mia walked over to him, concern all over her face. “Is everything okay?” She tilted her head. “Are you coming back to the barbecue?”

Taking a deep breath, Dominic decided to sit this one out. Maybe Jason would fix things. He would question him later.

“The food is getting cold.” Mia touched his arm. “You know how Vince gets when all his ‘hard work’ is going to waste.”

The smile on her face made him make a final decision. “I’m coming. Wouldn’t want to piss off Vince.” He joked back. Together they walked back into the backyard.

“What’s going on?” Judy asked bluntly as soon as Mia and Dominic reached the table. “Why did Jason run off?”

Dominic sat down at the place he sat before. “He wanted to go see Faith, she is sick.”

“I know, she told me this afternoon. I offered to bring her food.”

“She accepted?” Dominic asked surprised after his own attempt was turned down.

Judy shook her head. “At first she did. She said she had to work and something about an appointment, but just half an hour ago she told me not to bother because she called in sick at work and went to bed.”

Nodding slowly Dominic rubbed his chin.

“Is it serious?” Jesse asked.

They all looked up to Dominic. “She said it’s just a virus, it’ll pass.”

“So of course Jason comes running to her when she snaps her fingers.” Vince ridiculed.

“Vince!” Mia called out.

“What?” The rough man asked with a raised eyebrow. “It has always been that way.”

“So what?” Jesse asked, not seeing any problems. “They’re close friends right?”

Vince snorted. “Close friends my ass.”

Jesse looked confused. “They aren’t?”

Judy tried to shush the commotion. “They are.”

“Ha!” Vince let out. “They’re doing it, I swear. They’re a little too close to be ‘just friends’.”

“I don’t think they are Vince.” Mia said, not completely confident. Mia, Judy and Letty had discussed this topic before. Mia hadn’t dared to ask Faith, but of course Judy had. Faith had sworn to her that she and Jason weren’t having sex and Mia trusted what Judy told her. Why would Faith lie about it? But now that Vince proclaimed it so loudly it seemed possible. Maybe Faith had lied.

“So what if they are?” Letty asked casual. “Are you jealous Vincie?” She asked with a smug smile.

“Of course not.” He replied gruffly. “Why would I be? If I wanted I could get her, she’s not that hard to persuade.”

Judy laughed. “Of course he wouldn’t, he’s too hung up on Mia.”

Her cheeks coloring, Mia wished Judy hadn’t brought that up again.

Dominic pointed his finger at Vince. “You stay away from my sister.” His phone lit up on the table. Dom’s mood had lightened while joking with his friends, but seeing the text was from Faith got him all serious again.

_*21:55 - Faith: Alex threatened Jason*_

_*21:56 - Dominic: So...*_

Vince held up his hands in a surrendering gesture. “I wouldn’t dare Dom. You know me.”

“We do, that’s why he warns you again.” Judy smiled and looked at Letty who was trying to hide her laughter. Vince never stood a chance against the girls, especially not when they all teamed up. Also the others guys tend to just ignore their teasing, but Vince was an easy target, always taking the bait.

_*21:58 - Faith: Judy made a deal with Alex which included her body instead of money*_

_*21:58 - Dominic: I know.*_

Why was she dreading in telling what she wanted to tell. This was nothing new to him, they already discussed it this afternoon. He had also talked to Judy this morning and scolded her for placing herself in a bet. He wasn’t quite clear on how exactly the ‘bet’ had changed when Jason took over the race from Judy, but the girls both said Jason was in trouble after he had lost.

_*21:58 - Faith: When Jayz raced and lost he couldn't deliver*_

_*21:59 - Dominic: His body?*_

_*21:59 - Faith: No Judy's*_

_*22:00 - Faith: So Alex threatened to kill him*_

_*22:00 - Dominic: Did that son of a bitch touch Judy?_ _😡😡😡😡_ _*_

The fury inside Dom could hardly be tamed, but he tried not to let the others know something was wrong. Jason was still alive so Alex didn’t make true on his treat in killing him. If Faith confirmed his question he wasn’t sure what he would do, but it would cost Alex a lot of pain.

_*22:01 - Faith: No that’s why you had to play watchdog*_

_*22:01 - Faith: I talked to him*_

Dominic’s rage calmed. Thank God Judy was safe. He would talk to her later just to make sure she got what a stupid thing she had done. He would think of a proper punishment for her so she would never do it again. No racing for a month or something. Extra shifts at the garage so he could keep an eye on her.

If nothing happened to Judy or Jason, why was Faith so hesitative to come forward with her story? Was she in trouble? What did she and Alex talk about? She texted him that Jason’s death was averted, or so he thought it was about Jason. How did she managed that? She must have promised him something else.

_*22:01 - Dominic: Okay. Only talk?*_

_*22:02 - Dominic: Did he hurt/touch you???_ _😡😡😡😡_ _*_

_*22:02 - Faith: We came to an agreement*_

_*22:03 - Faith: So Jason is off the hook and Judy’s safe*_

She was dodging his question. He needed a straight answer from her. She needed to confirm before Dom would take any action. If he beat Alex to bloody pulp and needed to go to jail he at least wanted to know it was grounded. Not that he believed Alex didn’t just deserved a good beating anyway. The guy had done multiple things to have it coming, but touching Dom’s family was making it personal.

_*22:03 - Dominic: Did he hurt/touch you???_ _😡😡😡😡_ _*_

_*22:03 - Faith: Your repeating yourself*_

_*22:04 - Dominic: And I want an answer*_

_*22:04 - Faith: You know Alex*_

Judy elbowed Letty. “Want to go to a club tonight?”

“With the guys you mean?”

Judy nodded. “You know it’s harder to get in somewhere without them. Mia isn’t even 17 yet.”

“I don’t feel like coming anyway.” Mia said quickly.

Vaguely following the ongoing conversation, Dominic stepped in. “No one is going anywhere!” He growled a little harder then he intended.

The people around him quieted down.

_*22:05 - Dominic: I do so I repeat my question. Did he hurt or touch you?*_

_*22:06 - Faith: Like yourself he doesn't take no for an answer*_

_*22:06 - Dominic: Faith. I'm just gonna ask you straight. Did he rape you?*_

No answer.

“Dom?” Letty shared a look with the other people at the table, not understanding Dom’s outburst. She placed a hand on his shoulder. “What is going on?”

“it’s fine.” Dom said curtly.

“Don’t give us that. Something is not fine.” Vince said.

“I said it’s fine. Drop it.” The way he said it made it clear to all that he allowed no contradiction. “Like I said. No one is going anywhere tonight.”

“You want me to sleep on the couch?” Leon dared to ask with a smirk.

“Don’t go all smart with me. I meant go home after this and stay home.” He didn’t want to worry anyone but he wanted them to be safe as long as he wasn’t sure what had happened. “But for now, stick around. We can clean up and go watch a movie.” Dominic stood up from the table and went to the barbecue to turn it off.


	14. Chapter 14

** Chapter (Wednesday 28-03-2001) **

It was just his luck that an accident happened a few cars before his own. In no time the road was jammed and he had to wait till the blockage was solved. Jason wasn’t going to make up to his promise to be with Faith in five minutes, not even in ten. Impatiently he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as a police motorcycle passed him.

Jason took up his phone and watched the last texts Faith had send him.

_*21:49 - Faith: No you won’t*_

_*21:50 - Faith: Nothing happened*_

_*21:50 - Faith: I’m good*_

_*21:50 - Faith: Go away*_

He sighed, why did she do this. Why would she keep him out of whatever it was. He had asked her to go to Alex, he got her in this mess, she couldn’t just kick him out! Frustrated he honked his horn, he knew he was being an asshole but he didn’t care. He needed to get out of this traffic jam and just like that, there started to come movement in the cars in front of him. The accident wasn’t that bad then. The young male took a deep breath and concentrated on getting on his way again.

Jason slipped into the building with another resident. He quickly made his way up the stairs, almost tripping over the last step. He stopped in front of Faith’s apartment and knocked loudly on the door. “I’m here!” He waited patiently until she opened the door, but she didn’t so he knocked again. “Faith, open the door! Tell me what happened.” He yelled through the door.

He heard her faint answer from the other side of the door. “I just…I can’t...go away!”

Frustrated he called out to her again. “Faith! I swear I’ll break the door down if you don’t open it!”

“You have no money to replace my door.”

“I don’t care!” Why was she making this so hard?

“I do, cause I don’t have the money either.”

“Faith…” Jason took a deep breath, trying to get calm again. “I’m losing my patience here.” Jason withdrew his hand from the door when it suddenly opened. The chain was still on so he couldn’t come in, but at least he didn’t have to yell anymore.

“Me too.”

The blond man didn’t see her, he could only hear her voice through the small opening. “Faith, please. I just wanna help you.” He practically begged for her to let him in.

A sharp voice answered him. “You Really should have thought that before.”

“Faith come on.”

“I’m tired, go away.” She briskly replied.

Jason didn’t know what else he could do anymore. He leaned against the door, his face connecting with the smooth, wooden surface. “Faith, please let me in.” She seemed to hesitate before she answered.

“I know you mean well babe, but please let me be on my own for a while.”

The tone of her voice had changed. She sounded tired, defeated and Jason felt sorry for her. “Okay, I will, but if you need anything, and I mean anything, just give me a call and I will get it for you.” If he couldn’t help her right nog he would want to do anything that she let him.

“I will.”

Jason stayed silently leaning against the door. She was so close an still he couldn’t reach her, see her, touch her. It was frustrating.

“Jason?” The female on the other side of the door asked.

“Hmm.”

“Will you please tell Dom to back off? Stop texting and give me some time, like you?”

“I can’t do that.”

“Why not?”

She seemed surprised. Jason almost had to laugh. Did she really believe he hold some power over Dominic? “I can’t tell Dom to back off, because he won’t, unless he finds out what happened and fixes it.”

“He can’t fix it.”

“Dom will want to, you know that.”

“Yes, but please try.”

“Sweetie, I’ll try for you, but I can’t promise anything.” Jason waited for another response from the brunette but nothing came. Reluctantly he stepped away from the door and walked away. He looked back when he heard the door close. He felt really powerless, not being able to lend her some aid. Hands in his pockets he sulked his way back to his car. He’d better go back to Dom, the man had called him several times but Jason didn’t feel like calling him back.

Faith sank to the floor of her apartment, her back against the closed door. She hated herself for being such a bitch to Jason, but she couldn’t face him like this. It was no use for him to feel bad about what had happened. She was sure he would blame himself, and maybe somehow he was but in the end she had agreed to go to Alex. She was even ready to have sex with him just to get Jason of the hook. So basically nothing happened that she disagreed with, nothing except the other guys and the fact that she was tied up an couldn’t…whatever. She had been ignorant and stupid. She never should have went there, she should have told the others what was going on, at least Dom. Faith had wanted to save Jason and Judy from Dom being angry with them and so far that had worked.

The brunette dug her fingernails in her legs, wanting to feel something else besides her broken body which reminded her of what had happened. She leaned her head on her knees and felt a tear roll down her cheek. She thought back at Dom’s question ‘did he rape you?’. Did he? Not really, it was the purpose of her being there. Well, the purpose had been getting Jason of the hook, but her means had been to use sex for leverage.

Faith took up her phone from the ground next to her and wiped her tears away with the back of her sleeve. A dark smudge represented her smeared out make-up.

_*22:06 - Dominic: Faith. I'm just gonna ask you straight. Did he rape you?*_

She wasn’t really sure what had happened, so how could she answer him? Faith sighed as she leaned her head against the couch. Why couldn’t he just let it go. It’s not like he could do anything to undo whatever it was that had happened. Faith rubbed her temples, trying to get rid of the headache, although she knew it to be a fruitless attempt. Maybe some sleep would be better, but she didn’t expect to have a very good night rest.

_*22:11 - Faith: I…I need some time Dom*_

_*22:12 - Dominic: I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch*_

He took that as a confirmation to his question? He really like to start a fight? Dom better be careful what kind of mess he got in to. Faith didn’t want him to get in trouble and get arrested. He was still on the radar of the cops, that had never changed, besides, one of Alex friends was a Policeman. The last thing she wanted, what anybody wanted, was for Dominic to be locked up again because he couldn’t control his anger and beat Alex to death.

_*_ _22:12 - Faith: No don’t*_

_*22:12 - Faith: He didn’t do anything!!!!*_

_*22:12 - Faith: Let him go*_

_*22:13 - Dominic: Then tell me what happened*_

Maybe if she told him what happened he would get off her back. She really wanted to forget about tonight. Not the most memorable thing in her life.

_*22:13 - Faith: Its settled*_

_*22:13 - Faith: We talked, he tried to threaten me with a gun*_

_*22:15 - Dominic: And...*_

_*22:15 - Faith: We fucked*_

_*22:15 - Faith: Me and him*_

_*22:16 - Faith: Just left me with some bruises*_

_*22:16 - Faith: And a headache*_

_*22:17 - Faith: And I’m tired, so I’m off to bed now, sleep tight*_

_*22:17 - Dominic: I'm gonna kill him. He threatened you to have sex with him.*_

_*22:17 - Faith: Stay out of his way*_

_*22:17 – Dominic: No, he hurt you. I hurt him.*_

_*22:17 – Faith: Don’t do anything stupid*_

_*22:18 - Dominic: Nobody hurts my family.*_

_*22:18 - Faith: I feel flattered but I don't want you to get hurt as well*_

_*22:19 - Dominic: I won’t._ _I'll take Jason, Leon and Vince with me.*_

Why was he being so ignorant. It wasn’t anything she couldn’t handle, she didn’t need his chivalry. She’d much rather just have him stay safe in one peace instead of risking his live to fight some pointless fight. And now he was going to drag the other guys in as well? No way! Faith started texting everyone to get them to stop Dom from continuing his salvation mission.

_*22:20 - Faith: You don't know what you’re doing*_

_*22:21 - Dominic: I do know what I'm doing. Very well.*_

_*22:21 - Faith: He's dangerous, stay alive*_

Jason watched his phone as he stepped out of his car and walked towards the Toretto house.

_*22:20 - Faith: Don't get killed*_

_*22:20 - Faith: Or it was all for nothing*_

He wasn’t planning on it. He was just going back to their friends and he felt useless. He wanted to help Faith, he felt guilty for getting her in trouble, but he couldn’t help her unless she told him what was going on.

Dominic looked up from his phone as he heard the front door close. “Good, you’re just in time.”

Jason looked a little confused as he walked in. “What for?”

The others, who had been watching the movie, looked up as well.

“Vince, Leon, come on. We have something to do.” Dominic stood up from the couch.

“I thought you said we couldn’t leave the house?” Leon said surprised.

“Change of plans.” Dominic quickly walked up stairs and returned with a shotgun in his hands.

“Wow, what did I miss? Drastic change much?” Leon sputtered.

Jason reached for Dom, grabbing his shoulder to stop him. “What do you know?” His eyes pierced the bald mans. He was pretty sure this was concerning Faith. What had she told Dom?

“I know I need to settle some things and you guys are going to help me.”

“Dom, stop whatever you intend to do.” Mia said panicky.

“Yeah, calm done, we’re just happy to have you back. Whatever it is, it’s not worth risking a lifelong sentence for murder.” Judy threw in.

Letty put her phone back in her pocket before she backed Judy up. “She’s right, listen to her.” Faith had texted her to do whatever it took to keep Dom at home. So whatever he was going to do, it meant trouble and seeing he was taking the gun with him it seemed to be a lot of trouble. “Come on baby, just put the gun down and think about it.”

Jason spoke again. “She doesn’t want you to do anything about it.” Dominic’s eyes rested on him, at least he got his attention. “There is nothing you can do.”

“We’ll see about that.” Dominic responded.

“What the hell is going on here?” Vince asked brusque.

Jason looked at him, nobody had a clue. So Dom didn’t tell them anything, he just expected them to follow him. Jason wasn’t even sure if Dom knew exactly what was going on. “It’s nothing Vince.”

“Well, if it’s nothing, then why all the fuss.” Vince took up his wallet and put it in his back pocket. “I’m going home. I’ll see you all tomorrow.”

“Vince!” Dominic addressed his longest friend.

Vince turned around and watched him expectantly. “What?”

Letty wrapped her arms around Dom and traced her hand seductively over his chest towards his pants. “Let it go Dom, if it’s really something you need to do you’ll settle it another time. Let’s go to bed now.” She said in a low, husky voice.

Dominic relaxed a little and looked around the group. Maybe his friends were right. He wasn’t even really sure what had happened to Faith, maybe he would talk to her tomorrow. Jason had been with her and he didn’t feel the need to bash up Alex so maybe things weren’t that bad. Alex wasn’t vanishing of the earth in one night, he would get what he deserved. The hands circling his body were a little distracting. He watched the girl next to him.

“I know much more fun things to do tonight…” Letty said with a smug smile.

“Fine, you win.” He looked up to the others. “You can all go home.” The tension in the house fell away in an instant. “Leon, bring Judy home.”

“I live a few doors from here!” The blonde protested.

Leon and Dominic exchanged glances. “I will Dom.” Leon answered and he guided the young female to the door.

Jesse and Vince followed them out to their own cars to drive home. Dominic and Letty disappeared upstairs.

“So what was that all about?” Mia asked Jason when it was just the two of them.

“I’m not sure.” Jason answered hesitant. He followed Mia to the kitchen as she went to get some water for herself.

“But you do know something.” She sat down at the small kitchen table, waiting for Jason to join her. “Or at least it seemed so, as to what you said to Dom.”

“Not as much as I like.” Jason hesitated before he continued. “Something happened to Faith…”

“Something?” Mia waited till he continued. “You have to be a bit more specific.”

“I wish I could, but I don’t know anything. I’m guessing Dom knows more, seeing he’s willing to go and shoot someone.”

“Who was he going to shoot?”

“I’m guessing Alex, but even about that I’m not sure.” The blond man raked his hand through his hair. “Faith says nothing, says she needs time.”

Mia took his hand. “So maybe we should give her some time?” She suggested. “She’ll come to you if she wants to talk. Or to anyone of us, maybe you should trust her a little in that.”

Jason looked up with a wry smile. “Yeah, I hope so.” He stood up from the chair. “I’d better go home.”

“Okay, I’ll see you later.” Mia greeted him.

“Night Mia.”


	15. Chapter 15

** Chapter (Wednesday 28-03-2001) **

Faith waited in anticipation until someone answered her desperate cry outs but no one answered. In the meantime she stood up and went to the bathroom. She put her phone down on the edge of the sink and watched herself in the mirror. There was a big bruise on her right temple, swelling to her eye. She touched the sensitive spot and thought back to the gun pointing at her head. She wasn’t sure Alex would shoot, but she hadn’t been really trying to find out if he or his friends were bluffing. She’d rather wanted to live to see another day.

Faith jumped as she heard a noise coming from behind her. Cautiously she walked out of the bathroom and looked around. Was someone in her home? Shaking she took another few steps and noticed a plastic cup, that had been placed in the windowsill had fallen down, probably because of the wind. She picked it up and put it back where it belonged. She closed the window, feeling a little more safe.

Faith made her way back to the bathroom and checked her phone again. Nothing. No new messages, no missed calls. She started to send out texts once more.

_*22:12 - Faith: Stop Dom and Jason asap*_

What if the guys really were going to Alex? She would love to see him get a good beating, but not if the consequences were that she would have to visit her friends in prison for the next decade or something.

She took off her skirt, shirt and bra, dumping them directly in the washing machine, not turning it on just yet, she wasn’t in the mood to hang up the clothes in another two hours. All she wanted was to sleep and forget what happened. Although forgetting about it would be hard because of the pain soaring through her body with every movement. This wasn’t good pain, not the pain she felt after a long weekend of hard sex that made her legs all wobbly and her left her body drained of all the energy. This was unwanted pain, unasked for, uninvited and very unwelcome.

Her phone stated buzzing and when she picked it up, Vince was the one who had answered her text.

_*22:20 - Vince: If I knew where they were*_

_*22:22 - Faith: Don't listen to whatever Dom is saying*_

_*22:23 - Faith: Stay out of trouble*_

_*22:25 - Vince: Honey. You are the one always getting in to trouble. I'm the perfect preacher boy.*_

_*22:26 - Faith:_ _😑_ _*_

Seriously, who was he kidding? She put the phone down and threw her bloody panties in the trashcan, they couldn’t be saved. Faith turned on the shower and stepped under the still cold rays of water, waiting for it to heat up. She would probably feel better after a shower, making her feel more clean. She didn’t want it to last too long, she didn’t have the patience, not right now. Not when her friends may get in trouble. She rinsed her body and washed her hair quickly before turning off the tap and wrapped a towel around her body and another one around her hair.

Another look on her phone. Why wouldn’t they just answer her? She got herself ready to go to bed but already knew she wouldn’t sleep much until she knew what was happening.


	16. Chapter 16

** Chapter (Thursday 29-03-2001) **

Jason woke up the next morning from a deep, dreamless sleep. His head was still full and heavy as he reached for his phone, seeing he had missed some calls and several text from Faith. He blinked a few times, trying to get rid of the sleep and focus his vision before he could read anything on the small screen.

_* 22:48 - Faith: Baby??*_

_*22:51 - Faith: I would love to have you back in one piece*_

_*23:02 - Faith: So we can watch movies together again*_

_*23:02 - Faith: Fall asleep together after hard day’s work*_

_*23:03 - Faith: Drink beer while laying down on the beach*_

_*23:03 - Faith: Joke about whatever*_

_*23:03 - Faith: Flirt with you*_

_*23:03 - Faith: Fall asleep in your arms and just feel safe*_

_*23:04 - Faith: Walk in on you and your one night stands_ _😉_ _*_

_*23:05 - Faith: Play drinking games....and win*_

_*23:05 - Faith: Race with you*_

_*23:06 - Faith: Party with you*_

_*23:06 - Faith: Share tall tales*_

_*23:06 - Faith: So you'd better come back*_

_*02:05 - Faith: Jason, are you guys okay?*_

_*03:59 - Faith: Jayz, your giving me sleepless night here*_

_*04:00 - Faith: And not for any for any of the nice reasons from above*_

_*04:01 - Faith: So cut the crap and answer me!!*_

Did she even sleep last night? He read the text several time to get everything she had sent him. She had been worried about what they were going to do and he didn’t comfort her that everything was okay. He had told her she could ask anything from him, and he hadn’t even watched his phone to see if she needed anything since he went back to Dom’s home las night. He hadn’t heard or felt the texts because his phone was silenced. He texted her back this instant, hoping he wouldn’t wake her if maybe she had fallen asleep right now.

_*08:48 - Jason: Nothing happened*_

Jason read her texts again and smiled a little. They had a lot of good times together, he liked all the things she summed up, well…except for the ‘her walking in on him having sex’ part, or the winning at drinking games, that just wasn’t even true, he did win occasionally. He just didn’t understand, she said she felt save with him, how could she not trust him with what happened yesterday? How could she fall asleep in his trailer, in his bed, in his arms and not trust him to be there for her when she was in trouble? Jason sighed as he laid back down in his bed. She was driving him nuts. Jason got out of bed and made himself ready to go to work at the garage. He hoped working at his car could set his mind on something else. Although he felt much more like going to Faith’s place again and see if she wanted to talk to him now. He was taking Mia’s words from last night into account and thought better of it. Let Faith come to him when she was ready.


	17. Chapter 17

** Chapter (Thursday 29-03-2001) **

_*_ _22:33 - Faith: Dom?*_

_*22:33 - Faith: Stay out of it*_

_*_ _22:33 - Faith: I mean it*_

_*22:34 - Faith: I swear I'll come over to you and stop you*_

_*22:36 - Faith: It's not the worst thing in the world that could happen*_

_*22:36 - Faith: I have slept with him before you know*_

_*22:37 - Faith: Plz stop your irrational thinking*_

_*22:39 - Faith: DOMINIC TORETTO COME BACK THIS INSTANT AND TALK TO ME!*_

_*22:40 - Faith: I'm fine, just some bruises which you won't see any more in a couple of weeks*_

_*22:42 - Faith: It would have been worse when he would have gotten to Judy, since she has only been with Leon*_

_*22:43 - Faith: I'm already damaged so it’s not so bad...*_

_*22:45 - Faith: It's just bodies*_

_*22:46 - Faith: Made to do this stuff*_

_*22:46 - Faith: If you kill him it's not an improvement for your record*_

_*22:47 - Faith: Going to jail is not good for the family*_

_*22:47 - Faith: Neither is getting anyone killed*_

_*_ _22:48 - Faith: Dom....plz...*_

_*22:52 - Faith: Do you want to let Mia alone again when you are off to jail?*_

_*22:53 - Faith: Or Judy for that matter?*_

_*22:53 - Faith: Who has to lead your family?*_

_*22:54 - Faith: More shit will happen when you are away then we you are here*_

_*22:55 - Faith: We need you*_

_*22:55 - Faith: Alive and kicking and not in jail*_

_*22:56 - Faith: I have consented with Alex, so you can't really blame him*_

_*22:57 - Faith: I asked for it*_

_*22:57 - Faith: I really guess I did*_

_*22:58 - Faith: So if you want to blame or hurt someone than please come to me*_

_*23:00 - Faith: I can take it*_

_*23:00 - Faith: Used to it*_

_*23:01 - Faith: ....Dom....??*_

_* 02:04 - Faith: Dom???*_

_* 02:04 - Faith: Plz answer me*_

_* 02:04 - Faith: I'm worried*_

_* 04:02 - Faith: I'm kind of restless if you don't answer me*_

_* 04:03 - Faith: Ow look at the timing that’s fun (2:04 and 4:02)*_

_* 04:04 - Faith: It would be even more fun IF YOU ANSWERED ME!!!!!*_

Dominic took the words in. He wasn’t sure what to think of it. She admitted Alex had abused her, he just wondered who she was trying to convince more that it was nothing. Him or herself? And for what reason? She truly believed he would get caught? Then again, he might, murder usually didn’t go unnoticed. Even still, he felt like giving Alex a good beating, but he was afraid everyone would be right about the outcome. What if he couldn’t stop hitting the bastard? No one was to harm his family and Alex had violated that rule. Dominic wasn’t sure he could stop when he was on a roll. Thinking back to what happened to Kenny Linder when he was done with him after his father’s death…

Although this was different maybe Faith was right. Thinking of the worst case scenario, he couldn’t let his family down again. Who would take care of them? They depended on him, even more people now then the first time around. His family had grown, it had been Mia, Vince, Jason and Judy. Now it included Letty, Faith, Leon and Jesse. If he went to jail who would watch out for them, make sure they didn’t do any more dumb stuff, like putting your body up for a bet, or trying to fix that on your own.

He sighed and kissed the top of the head of the girl besides him in the bed. He would let it rest. If Faith said things were okay, maybe he should let it be as it was. He would keep an eye out though, if something else happened he wouldn’t be so considerate. He replied to Faith’s text messages.

_*08:30 - Dominic: Letty distracted me. Your plan worked. Fine, I won't kill him. Next time if you are thinking of something stupid! You come to me! Got it! This was a stupid thing you did! Next time I will kill you*_

Dominic got up from the bed, careful not to wake Letty. He put on his boxer, pants and a shirt and walked downstairs. Mia was standing in the kitchen, bend over a cup of coffee, waiting for the toaster to pop.

She looked up as she heard her brother come down the stairs and enter the kitchen. “Good morning.”

“Morning Mia.”

Mia took two pieces of toast out of the toaster and put them on an extra plate which she set down in front of Dom as he went to sit down at the small kitchen table. “Did you sleep okay?”

The man at the table mumbled something, neither denying nor confirming the question, like he wasn’t sure which answer fitted best.

“Dom?” Mia stopped smearing strawberry jam on her toast and put down the knife. She turned around to her brother. “What happened to Faith?”.

Dominic coughed as she choked on his toast, surprised by his sisters directness. “What do you mean?”

Mia rolled he eyes and picked up her coffee, “Don’t do that.” She sat down at the table with Dominic. “I’m worried, just tell me what is going on. Jason says you know more.”

Dominic hesitated. He didn’t want to trouble his sister.

“Please, she is my friend too, if something is going on I want to know, I’m concerned. Maybe I can help.”

The bald man let out a deep sigh. “Faith…Faith has been ra…abused…last night…by Alex…” His words hang in the air, they seemed to take their time to land with Mia. “That’s what’s going on.”

Mia’s hand slowly covered her mouth. “O…God…” Her hand glided down to her neck. She opened her mouth to say something but seemed lost for words. “God…” She looked at Dom, her eyes reflecting a thousands of question but she couldn’t form one. “Did she go to the police?”

Dominic shook his head. “I don’t think so.”

“She should.” Mia clutched her shirt at her chest. “She should go to the police.” The brunette stood up. “We should go to her. How is she doing?”

Dominic reached for her hand, making Mia sit down again. His sister shouldn’t have to deal with this, she was too young, too sensitive. He didn’t want to scare her, she was not even seventeen yet. “She doesn’t want to see anyone.” He didn’t let go of her hand.

“She has to. How…” Mia swallowed, unsure if she wanted to know the answer to her question “how did this happen?”

Dominic looked at Mia, thinking what to answer her. “You probably know about Judy’s race with Alex?” He watched as his sister nodded in confirmation. He knew Judy and Mia held no secrets for each other. “When Jason lost Alex threatened to kill him. So he asked Faith to settle it.”

“Settle it how? Why didn’t you help?” Mia’s words had an angry bite to them.

“I forbid her to go to Alex. I didn’t know she would still pursue.”

“You know how she can be.” Mia pulled back her hand. “God! How can you be so stupid!”

Dominic’s eyes bulged and he raised his voice. “How could I be so stupid? Trust me, if I knew about any of this it wouldn’t have happened!”

Mia lowered her eyes. “I’m sorry Dom, I know it’s not your fault.” She kept her gaze downwards as she felt tears prickle behind her eyes.

Standing up, he went over to Mia and wrapped an arm around her. “We’ll make it right.”

“How can you make this right?! You can’t reverse time.”

Dominic rubbed her arm. “Faith is strong, she’ll get through this.”

“We need to be there for her.”

“We will be.” Dominic shushed his sister. He really hoped he was right.


	18. Chapter 18

** Chapter (Thursday 29-03-2001) **

Faith drowsily reached for her phone, it was the umpteenth time that night and it was more like a compulsive routine then a well thought out act. She wasn’t even awake when the screen lit up in her face. The light flashed in her eyes and she forced herself to look at the screen more intently as she noticed new messages had been received.

_*08:48 - Jason: Nothing happened*_

…nothing happed…that was a relief. Faith took a deep breath and let her head fall down on the pillow. She reached for the blankets and noticed they had fell from the bed. Picking them up she pulled them up to her chin and huddled over het phone as she turned on her side. She reread her messages from last night to Jason. She had tried really hard to convince him he wouldn’t do anything stupid, she blurted out some stuff she wouldn’t normally say. Not that they were a secret or anything, she just didn’t like to go all sappy and emotional. But hey, she learned from Judy, guys were suckers for tears and shit. Still, Faith was a little disappointed by Jason’s response.

_*12:05 - Faith: Serious??? That’s all you have to say?*_

She would have at least expected a response to any of the others things she said. Last time she ever tried to open up. Faith felt her eyelids droop but she didn’t get the chance to fall asleep again. Her phone buzzed.

_*12:07 - Jason: What do you want me to say?*_

_*12:07 - Faith: Don’t know*_

_*12:08 - Jason: You don't want me near you and then you do*_

He might be right, she did tell him she didn’t want to see him. But seeing him and texting with him were two different things. She like the barrier between them right now, it felt safe, he wouldn’t ask any unwanted questions. He wouldn’t look at her with pity in his eyes. Although he didn’t know what happened, he would see the bruises, he would notice the dark circles under her eyes of which she was sure they were there. She scratched her wrist as she thought back to the belts tied around them. The sensitive skin under fingers itched lightly.

_*12:08 - Jason: Kind of confusing*_

_*12:09 - Faith: I know, kinda fucked up*_

* _14:30 - Jason: I still love you. Even if you screw up.*_

Faith put down her head on her pillow as her eyes closed against her will and she dosed off into an uneasy sleep again.

The sun was lighting up the room, peaking through the curtains and waking Faith up. For a while she lay in bed with her eyes open, staring at the ceiling but not really seeing it, the only images making its presence in her head were those of the last 24 hours. Still tired she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and got up, on automatic pilot she walked to the bathroom and emptied her bladder. She pushed some buttons on the washing machine and added some soap before she pressed ‘start’. On automatic pilot Faith headed for the kitchen and opened the fridge, searching for something eadible. There was some Chinese leftovers from a few days ago. She pulled out the carton and sniffed the box, it seemed okay so she grabbed a fork and started to eat, not making an effort to heat it up first.

Faith sat back down on her bed, crossed her legs and her free hand reached for her phone, seeing the messages she had missed earlier that day.

_*08:00 - Mia: Dom told me what you did. What were you thinking!? Scratch that. Were you even thinking?!*_

_*08:21 - Judy: Mia told what you did. Did you lose your mind!? Seriously Faith. Why didn't you tell me!? I would have taken care of it?! I would have talked to Alex.*_

Faith knitted her brows and send out a text to Dom before answering the girls.

*14:15 - Faith: Why did you tell Mia?*

*14:15 - Faith: Don’t tell anyone else plz*

*14:16 - Dominic: Sorry I told Mia. She was concerned*

*14:17 - Faith: You knew she was going to blurt it out to Judy.*

*14:18 - Faith: I don't want any judging or pitying looks when I'll see any of you...*

*14:20 - Faith: So the next time something like this happens I won't tell. I really regret I did*

*14:21 - Dominic: No one will condemn you. They were just worried*

*14:21 - Dominic: We still are*

Faith watched the time pass away on the clock of her phone, only nine more hours before she had to show up for work again. The brunette decided to answer Mia’s text.

*14:23 – Faith: Guess not*

And then Judy’s.

*14:23 - Faith: And what good would that have done?*

Just as she wanted to toss her phone away it started buzzing. She looked at the caller ID, it was Judy. With slight hesitation she answered the call. “Hey.”

“I could have handled it.”

Of course, she cut right to the chase. “It didn't really matter what you would have said. There was no reasoning with Alex, both you and Jason already pissed him off too much.” She didn’t mean to blame them, but she noticed her words might take to it. Faith poked around in her food restlessly.

“It was my fault. I should have handled it.”

Faith interjected before Judy could continue. “Nothing is your fault! And I'm glad I went and you didn't try to 'handle it' yourself.”

“I could have handled. He would have listened. Now you got hurt.” Despair sounded in her voice.

Being too tired to argue Faith let the words drift away in silence. She was hurt, but better she then Judy. She knew Judy would start complaining if she told her that.

“Jason is confused. He wants to know. What can I say. He’s worried.”

Great, they were discussing her stupidity behind her back. “Don't say a thing. Not to him, not to anybody else.”

“Faith, he’s really worried.”

The brunette new he was, but she couldn’t tell him, like Judy he would try and take the blame. He would feel guilty and she didn’t want him to feel like that. Shit happened and there was nothing anybody could do about it, next time she would handle it different. “So tell him not to worry. I'm fine.” Faith didn’t even wait for an answer from the other girl but simply pushed to button on her phone, ending the conversation.

She picked up the box of Chinese but after shoveling around the food she gave up on it and dumped it next to her bed untouched. She rolled her eyes she watched another text coming in.

*20:28 - Mia: Then why did you do it?*

Faith didn’t feel up to discussing anything anymore so she turned on the TV and mindlessly started flipping through the channels, anything to take her mind of yesterday’s events. But Mia wouldn’t let it rest. When Faith didn’t respond she got impatient and, like Judy, started calling.

“I never thought it would work out this way okay . I thought I could reason with Alex, usually he's easygoing.” The agitation in her voice was clear.

“Oh Faith. Are you okay? When Dom told I almost had a heart attack.”

“I'm fine Mia, don't sweat. But please don't swap stories with anyone else anymore. You shouldn't have told Judy. Now she feels guilty and she shouldn't.”

“I’m sorry but I get that Judy feels guilty. She feels she should have handled it. She made the bet and she wanted to take Alex on. She doesn't get what Alex would have done to her, but she feels bad for what happened to you.”

Leave it to Mia to be the voice of reason. Faith sighed. “I don't need pity. Judy was never supposed to find out,” she paused “and neither did you.” Or Dom for that matter but I’m the one to blame for that.

“You can't really blame Judy for feeling guilty. She thinks you’re mad at her or even pissed off.”

“Why would I be?” Faith asked confused.

“You had to clean up her mess and got hurt in de process.”

“I'm not hurt!! Nothing I can't handle, stop trying to make me feel like a victim!”

“Someone has to tell you that it's not normal what happened!” Mia snapped.

“I got to go.” Faith tried hard to keep her emotions under control, pushing away the tears that prickled behind her eyes as she hung up the phone. One look at the clock told her she had to get ready for work, but she couldn’t work like this, if she didn’t calm down she would either hurt someone or make a fool out of herself. She needed something to help her through this. The brunette opened a drawer and emptied the content, then she picked up her leather jacket and rummaged through her pockets but her search ended up empty. Great day to be out of stock. She sent a message to Jesse, he might still have some or maybe he could get her something.

Faith snuck out the backdoor, glancing over her shoulder to see if she wasn’t followed. Jesse wasn’t old enough to be in the club she was working in yet, although he was just a year younger then she was, it would take a few years for him to be here legally. Besides that, she didn’t want to risk her job if she got caught dealing drugs with a minor, even if she was on the receiving end.

“Jesse, my man.” Faith walked towards the boy in the beanie and saw a little smile creep on his face as the streetlight shadily lit his face.

“Hey Faith. What’s up?”

“You’re my hero Dex.” She swear if the lighting was better she could see him blush. The kid was always loyal, you could count on him. Jesse was a sweet, smart guy and ever she found out he was MIT material she had started calling him Dexter boy-genius, sounded right to her.

Jesse put his hand in his pocket and took something out which he placed in Faith’s hand before he looked up to her. Faith noticed his smile falter a little but continued business. “This should get you through a couple of days.”

“Thanks, you’re the best.” Faith handed him some money. “You’ll get the rest when I collect my tips from tonight.”

“It’s fine Faith. I know you will.”

Faith noticed him staring at the bruise on her temple again, fidgeting to avoid the subject. “Got in to an argument with my colleague.” She helped the nervy teen out.

Jesse offered her a weak smile. “Big fists.”

Faith playfully punched his shoulder, “Shut up.” And smiled. It didn’t matter if he believed her or not, the topic was discussed and done.

Jesse reached for his back pocket, “Let’s get you started then.” and pulled out a joint.

“Should you be doing that here?”

“Should you be doing that here?” Jesse passed back the question. “I think my risk of being here is lower than yours.” He handed her the lit up joint.

Faith took a drag. “I’m on my break.”

Jesse took back the joint and took a drag of his own. “When are you coming to the garage again?”

The brunette smiled sweetly at him. “You miss me hmm?”

Jesse shrugged, “It’s nice to have you around.”

She was flattered but she wasn’t sure if she wanted to be around everyone else. The judging eyes, the concerned looks, the questions they would ask her…she wasn’t up to that. All she wanted was to forget the whole stupid thing an get back to her life. “I’m not sure Jess, I‘m scheduled in a lot at ‘The Six’ the next few weeks, I don’t know when I’ll have time.”

“Dom is racing tomorrow…”

It wasn’t a real question but it was clear to Faith that he asked her if she would be there. “I can’t, Friday…”

“I know, it’s busy nights, you have to work.” Jesse sounded disappointed.

A bit uncomfortable Faith looked back to the door, “I should go back in…”

“Sure, no problem.” The teen let her take a last drag before she took a breath mint.

“Thanks Jess.”

Jesse nodded shortly before Faith disappeared inside, leaving him to walk back to his car on his own.

When Faith took her second break of the evening, one which was rare because whereas it was normally very busy on Friday, today was very slow, she knew the weed Jesse provided her with had done its job. She leaned back against the cool wall outside the club, gulping down a beer of her own. She took her phone from her back pocket and scrolled through her address list before picking someone to reach out to.

_*23:28 - Faith: So preacher boy, got some nice story to share cus I'm kind off bored*_

_*23:29 - Faith: Work starts of slow today*_

_*23:31 - Vince: Well I met this girl*_

_*23:31 - Vince: And let me tell she is freaky*_

_*23:32 - Vince: She has got a hot body and wat she can do with it. Wow*_

_*23:32 - Vince: She is so flexible*_

Faith let out a bark, the guy seriously had nothing else on his mind. It was nice to see that he at least wasn’t waiting desperately for Mia to fall in love with him.

_*23:47 - Faith: Good to know you found someone who's got your interest*_

_*23:49 - Faith: Meet her often?*_

When she walked back inside the place was even more empty then before her break. She walked towards the bar and found her manager there.

“Kesha, what’s going on?”

The petite blonde stride past her and slammed the register shut. “There’s been a shooting at the neighbors and now the police is shutting down the environment for investigation. Guess, we’re closing early tonight.”

“Really? That sucks.” She promised Jesse she would get him the cash but if she wasn’t working there would be no income, no tips. “It’s just for tonight, right?”

“Go home Lehane. Count on it to be here tomorrow.”

Faith pulled of her apron and made her way over to get her keys. On her way out she checked her phone.

_*23:52 - Vince: Nah saw her once, but she is hot*_

_*23:56 - Faith: Then why not see her again? It's not like you have to marry immediately*_

_*23:57 - Vince: Oh I will see her again. When I'm horny.*_

_*23:59 - Faith: Good for you_ _😉_ _*_

 _*00:00 - Faith: Train your own flexibility_ _😛_ _*_

When she arrived at her black Nissan Faith opened the door and took place at the driver’s seat. She turned up the music, the sound blasting through the boxes, cutting her off from the outside world. The engine rumbled when she fired up the ignition and fiddled with the gear stick. It only took her a few minutes to reach her house, there was little to no traffic blocking her way. She parked her car and read Vince’s reply as she made her way over to the door of the flat.

_*00:10 - Vince: I don't need to be flexible. I need to be hard.*_

_*00:13 - Faith: That's kind of an understatement*_

Faith put her car keys between her teeth as she held her phone in her hand and used her other hand to dig up her keys from her pocket. Talking to Vince was easy, he was pretty self-absorbed, she didn’t have to fear for him to ask any uncomfortable questions, he wasn’t the one for touchy feely stuff. 

_*00:26 - Vince: Damn this talk is making my horny. You up for some?*_

She laughed out loud. Blunt as always. And why shouldn’t he ask? They had some good times before, things were different now. Ever since she came back to L.A. they were kind of on the low on their friendship. She used to sleep at his place sometimes, when she wasn’t at Jason’s that was. But now she had her own house and the need to sleep at someone else’s place had dissolved.

_*00:27 - Faith: No, not really*_

_*00:27 - Faith: Isn't FlexyLexy available?*_

_*00:27 - Vince: I'll just call her then.*_

The brunette made her way up the stairs and opened the door to her apartment, stepping inside and turning around to put all the locks in place. She sighed in release as she felt herself relax a little. At home she didn’t have to wear the happy mask.

_*00:30 - Faith: For meeting her?*_

_*00:30 - Faith: Or for phonesex?*_

_*00:30 - Vince: Meeting. Screwing is so much better if you can touch*_

_*00:31 - Faith: But when nothing else is available, you_

_got to with what you got*_

_*00:33 - Vince: Go to bar. They are desperate and drunk. So easy.*_

He could be such a scumbag. Normally Faith wouldn’t really mind if he said things like that, it took two to end up in the situation and Vince was often just as loaded as the girls were. But recent events just made her loathe guys who acted like that. The nauseating idea of men thinking of women like lust objects, easy scores, upset her.

_*00:34 - Faith: That's taking advantage of them*_

_*00:35 - Vince: It's not taking advantage if they love it just as much*_

_*00:43 - Faith: How do you know they do? They don't really_

_have an opinion when their loaded*_

_*00:44 - Vince: I don't hear any complaints*_

It was probably better for the both of them if she just went to bed and ended the conversation now that she wasn’t calling him names. Maybe she would feel better about it tomorrow after she had slept a little better than last night.

*00:46 - Faith: I'm gonna hit the shower*

*00:46 - Vince: See ya later. Hot stuff*

Faith forced her tired body to take of the clothes and go into the shower. She wanted to be clean when she went in to her bed, although her bed wasn’t as clean as she’d have liked with all the sweating she had done the previous night. Tomorrow she would change the bedding, tomorrow was soon enough.


	19. Chapter 19

** Saturday 31-03-2001 **

Jason was leaning against a table, his gaze fixed on the bar, or to be more precise, the girl behind the bar. She was working with a smile plastered on her face, sending a glance his way every now and then. He kept his distance because she asked him to, not because he wanted it. He tried to look her up last night, finding out from Judy that Faith was working that night too, but he didn’t come very far. Before he got close to her he was kindly yet urgently asked by the bouncers to leave. It was clear that Faith ordered them, she didn’t want him here but even though he didn’t come as close as he liked he did come close enough to notice the nasty black bruise on her temple and a new load of guilt washed over him. He put her up to it, he got her in danger and now she didn’t want to see him. She didn’t text him, didn’t come over like she did a lot of nights of the week. Just nothing.

So he was surprised to hear from her tonight, asking him to free Dominic from his bathroom. She didn’t explain any further but urged him to get it done, she told him she would explain it to him later. Of course he didn’t have to wait for an explanation from her. Dominic told him that it was Judy, Letty and Mia’s doing so the girls could sneak out and go clubbing even though Dom had forbid them to. Jason wasn’t too clear on why Dominic was so on edge but he guessed it had everything to do with Alex. The bastard has set his eyes on Judy since forever and now that the thing with Faith happened, Alex empty threats suddenly got meaningful.

Jason and Dominic made their way over to ‘The Six’ because that’s where the girls were. Faith had promised to keep an eye on them and make sure they didn’t leave the place. So here Jason was, trying to blend in so that Judy, Mia and Letty wouldn’t notice him and Dom because even though Dom was pissed at all four girl, on Faith mostly because her ‘keeping an eye on them’ was just that and she had helped them good on their way of getting drunk, he felt like they were allowed to have an evening of fun, as long as they could be supervised.

As soon as they had entered the club Faith had sent him a text which basically told him not to start asking any questions concerning what had happened, promising she would tell him later. She always promised him ‘later’, but most of the times it proofed to be an empty promise, just waiting for them to forget about things. He sighed as he shifted his gaze from Faith once more to Mia, then to Letty and scanning the floor for the third musketeer. Judy was found dancing amidst of some guys and they offered her drinks which she eagerly accepted. Leon would be real pleased to find out his girlfriend was flirting openly with other guys. He knew the two were going through some trouble but that wasn’t an excuse for Judy to suggest she was single.

Jason sighed and turned his head away from Judy as Dom made his way over to her and took her drink away. He didn’t want to witness Judy expressing her annoyance with her brother. He knew she was hot tempered, especially when she was drunk. He glanced once more to the direction of the bar, but not noticing Faith there. Jason sat a bit more upright, looking all over the place in an attempt to find the battered up brunette. He noticed his heartbeat involuntarily sped up. She was probably just on her break or something. Jason emptied his beer and stood up, might as well use this as an excuse to take a bathroom break.

“We’re leaving.” Dominic stated, herding the girls towards the exit as Jason made his way back from the bathroom. The tall blond wasn’t going to argue with it but he glance over to the bar to see if he could spot Faith again. His attention was pulled back to the people surrounding him as Letty clung to his arm and started talking gibberish, he wasn’t in the mood for their brash nonsense, he just wanted to get them home safe and be over with it. It was bad enough he had to babysit his little sister quite frequently, he didn’t sign up for babysitting some irresponsible teens. He sighed, he knew if he was honest that was what he would always do, expected from him or not, like Dom he felt the responsibility for them as a big brother, it was family after all and he would always, always protect them or stick up for them, no matter how dumb or out of line their actions where.

Jason guided Letty to their cars and placed her in the backseat of Dom’s car. He closed the door and faced Dom. “What happened to your face?” The red spot surrounding his friends eye caught him of guard.

“Judy throws a mean punch when she’s drunk.”

A smile managed to find his was to Jason’s lips. “Damnit, why did I miss that.”

“Don’t tell her I said that.” Dominic warned him.

Jason grinned, “I won’t.” He took Judy by her elbow and guided her towards his ride. “I’ll see you later Dom. Good luck with those two.”

“No problem, you have the worst one.” The bald man joked.

The sun was already shining when she made her way to her car. She yawned but was sure another tiresome ‘night’ was awaiting her. She hadn’t been able to shake off the nightmares. Faith patted the inside of her jacket, making sure the stuff was still there. She was running out of weed quicker then she had expected and figured she would ask Jesse to arrange some more. It hadn’t been much he had provided her with last time, seeing it was pretty last minute she asked. Faith watched in her rear view mirror before she put the shift in reverse and backed up out of her parking space. She made her way on automatic pilot and before she noticed she took a turn that wasn’t leading to her own home. A few seconds she hesitated before she gave in and drove on. She wanted to see Jason anyway and what better time there was to avoid questions and still be close while he was sleeping…

The dip in his matrass made Jason look back over his shoulder, spotting the dark silhouette of the brunette that was busy installing herself in his bed. “Hey.” he managed to bring out sleepily. He fought the urge to fall back asleep immediately and turned on his matrass so he was flat in his back, looking up at the girl.

“Hey.” Her response was accompanied by a little smile. Faith pulled the blanket over herself and put her head down on the pillow.

Jason rolled on to his side and struggled with the blankets to put his arm around Faith but she stopped him. The look on her face had changed, the smile faded.

“I need a little space.”

Jason nodded, his illusion that everything was okay shattered. At least she was here, that was what mattered. He closed his eyes, not able to withstand sleep anymore.

A slap in his face made him bolt upright in a state of confusion. The trashing object next to him in his bed was the cause of this. “Faith.” He called out her name softly, when she didn’t respond he repeated the action, a little louder now. Jason grabbed her shoulder and shook her. “Faith, wake up.” Just like himself the brunette bolted up. She looked startled when she backed up against the wall and almost fell off the bed.

“Hey. Hey, it’s me, Jason. You’re okay.” He tried to reach the panting brunette and it seemed to work. Faith let out a deep sigh of relief.

“I…I had a bad dream.” 

“I know.” Jason leaned over to her and carefully pulled her against him. “I know, it’s over now.” His words were spoken soft and soothing and he was glad that she let him pull her in a hug. “It’s okay now. Let’s go back to sleep.” Without releasing the girl he managed to made them lay down, her head resting on his chest, his hand rubbing her back until he felt his eyes close and drifted off into dreamland again.

The smell of freshly made coffee reached his nostrils as Jason slowly woke up that morning. He inhaled it deeply as he let the sun that was peeping under the curtain warm up his arm. He opened one eye, and then the other one. As he expected, he was alone in the bed, who else would have made the coffee. He put his hand on the spot next to him and it was cold at the touch, she must have been up for quite some time. Jason stretched grunting and got himself up in a sitting position. He rubbed his face and ran his hand through his hair, trying to lose some of the wrinkled feeling. 

He put his legs over the edge of his bed and as his feet found the ground he grabbed his trousers from the floor and pulled them towards him to put it on. The young man stood up and, suppressing a yawn. made his way over to the coffeepot, pulling out a mug from the cabinet. Taking the steaming mug outside the brunette was sitting in one of the folding chairs, her legs stretched out long before her.

Jason took place in the only other chair. He stared out in front of him, slowly trying to wake up some more. The silence that hung between them felt comfortable, both enjoying the sun before it got too hot. It was Sunday, they didn’t have to do anything. Maybe they could go out for some surfing later today. Jason’s stomach rumbled softly. After they had some food of course, he could do with a large breakfast, or probably brunch, seeing as it was nearing noon and he wasn’t in any hurry. He was glad he only had a couple of beers last night, just to quench his thirst, so besides feeling tired he felt good.

“We made a deal.”

Jason looked up as Faith spoke, his lips already forming the word ‘what?’, but he could stop himself in time, realizing she was referring to her and Alex, not her and himself. He decided silence was the best thing he could do for now. She was staring hard at the patch of sandy grass before her, lost in her own thoughts.

“When I went there I knew it would be about sex, it’s what he wanted from Judy.” Faith huffed. “I was prepared for that, he could have his way with me, if that meant you and Judy would stay unharmed.”

“Faith,” Jason started “I never meant for you to actually do that right. I know what I’ve said, but I…”

“I offered him, but that wasn’t enough…”

Jason silenced again as Faith continued like she hadn’t heard him. They weren’t talking, she was trying to tell him what happened. The cup of coffee secured closely between her palms, her ankles crossed, her gaze still infinitely far away.

“He tied me to the desk. I tried to get away…”

Jason wasn’t really sure if he wanted to hear this after all. Seeing his friend like this, struggling to tell him this, he knew whatever the ending of this story was, it wasn’t a ‘happily ever after’ type of thing. Sure, she got out alive, he got to life and Judy was safe, but at what cost?

“He used the gun to knock down my resistance,” Faith snorted “figuratively and literally. I knew it was just powerplay, showing who’s in charge, not just to me, but to his buddies. I knew he would fuck me in front of them.”

There followed another silence, a long silence. Jason was unsure what the proper thing to do was so he just sat and waited.

“When he told me it wouldn’t be just him…I…I just froze.” Faith stood up from her chair and took a few steps forward. “I can’t remember anything much after that.” She stared down in her cup of coffee, swirling it around before she turned towards Jason. “So now you know.”

The words echoed through his head but he had trouble processing it. The urge to throw up building inside. He looked at the girl in front of him, lost for words. There was not a thing in the world he could say to make this any better. He had done this, he sent her of to this misery. “Faith…I…” He slowly rose from where he sat.

Faith hold her hand up. “Don’t, Jason.”

He wasn’t even sure what he wanted to tell her. That he was sorry? Because he was, he felt like an idiot and he knew it wouldn’t matter, not a damn thing, but he had to let her know. “But I”

“No!” Faith interrupted him again. “It doesn’t change anything. It happened, no big deal.”

He send her an astonished look. “What do you mean, ‘not a big deal’? Have you heard yourself?”

“I’m a grown woman, I can handle myself. It’s done, it’s dealt with.”

She must be joking right. “Faith…you have been ra…,” he swallowed, finding it hard to say it out loud “you were raped, by multiple guys.” He spoke slowly as he tried to make clear to her how wrong that sounded. “There is nothing okay with that!” His anger got the best of him.

Faith crossed her arms defensively. “I would do it all over again if the same situation presented itself. Nobody can hurt you or anyone else.”

“And they can hurt you?!” He was surprised at the ease with which she was trying to dismiss what had happened. “How come they are still alive?” Jason’s thought where churning, his emotions racing all over the place. “Does Dom know? Is that what he wanted to take care of? What you stopped?!” By the end he was yelling at the brunette standing in front of his home and it lured the attention from the neighbours so he continued with a lot less volume as he grabbed Faith’s arm to made her look at him. “Did you go to the police?”

“No!” Faith pulled herself lose. “Of course not. They’re not going to do anything about it.”

“How do you know, you could at least try.” The blond man urged her on.

“No Jason!” Faith spat at him. “There is no evidence, it’s been too long ago and even if there was evidence, they wouldn’t do much. Trust me, I know how the system works and it has never been in my favour.”

“Okay, I get that you don’t trust them, but you can’t let those bastards get away with it.” Jason reached in his pocket for his phone.

“What are you doing.”

“I’m calling Dom.” He found the number and pushed the ‘call’ button.

Faith pulled the phone away from his ear. “Don’t do that.”

“Give me back my phone.” He held out his hand demanding.

The brunette crossed her arms. “Only if you promise not to do anything I don’t approve of.”

The frown on Jason’s face deepened as he stared at her. “Why Faith? I really don’t understand. Alex deserves to…well, die…or at least suffer a great deal of pain for what he did to you.”

“What happened to your none violence policy?” Faith asked with a laugh.

“This is serious!” Jason burst out furiously.

“It’s nothing I can’t handle babe.” She touched his arm and held out his phone to him. “I don’t want any of you to get involved. I’m not gonna let you commit a felony because, like I told Dom, what good would it be? You can’t protect anyone from jail.”

“What difference would it make, I couldn’t protect you now.” The blond guy answered glum.

“Honey, it’s not your fault. You didn’t know.”

“I should have known!”

“Jayz, cut it out. It’s done. I’m done with it. Can we go and do something nice. I…” She hesitated. “I wanna think of something else. I told you because I wanted you to know, not because I expect you to do anything about it.”

“What do you expect me to do then?” The frustration in his voice wasn’t any less.

She looked at the ground. “I just wanted you to know.”

Jason sighed and touched her shoulder, getting her to look at him. “I’m glad you told me.” He struggled to get the words out. Of course he was glad she finally confided him in, he just whished it was something she would never had to tell him. “Let’s go for some food now.”

The brunette nodded at his offer and after they got what they needed from his trailer he locked the door and they made their way to their cars. He wasn’t done with this, but he respected her wish to set her mind on something else. For now, he would get back on it.


	20. Chapter 20

** Sunday 01-04-2001 **

“You haven’t even touched you fries yet.”

Faith dropped the fork she was using to shove the food around on her plate. “I’m not hungry.”

Jason leaned over and confiscated some of her fries. “It would be a shame to let them go to waste.”

She pushed her platter towards him. “You can have it. I’m done.”

Jason gave her a conspicuous look. “Are you sure? You got to eat something.”

“I had breakfast when I was done working, I’m just not hungry yet.”

“Okay, if you say so.” Jason switched his empty plate with hers and started gobbling down his second burger.

Faith studied him. The grease dripping down his chin, the way the bacon crunched when he chewed on the crispy pieces, the little slice of tomato that escaped his grip on the bun. A small smile appeared on her face, knowing things hadn’t changed much, the world just moved on around her, all she needed was to find her grip on it again and move along.

“What?” Jason asked as he noticed her watching him. “What’s wrong?” He asked between bites.

Faith’s smile got a little wider as she shook her head. “Nothing’s wrong. I’m just wondering where you leave that burger.”

“You should say,” Jason finished his burger “you’re usually the one I’m wondering that about.” He said between licking off his fingers before reaching for a napkin and wiping the residual off with it.

Her smile was full on now. “You’re probably right.”

“Not probably. I am right.”

“You’re too confident for your own good.”

The blond guy gave her a feinted look of shock. “You hurt my feelings!” The erupting laughter made him smile. At least he still was able to make her laugh. As he stared at her he noticed his view on her had changed. What was she hiding behind that smile? If he looked really hard in those beautiful brown eyes, what other secrets would he find? Jason couldn’t believe she was okay. “Who else knows?” Faith’s posture changed. “Besides Dom I mean.”

The brunette sighed. “Mia, Dom told her and then of course she told Judy. I think that’s about it and I’d like to keep it that way.”

Jason recognized the warning and he nodded softly.

“I don’t want the other to know what a stupid mistake I made. I shouldn’t have gone there on my own. Dom is mad at me and he’s right, I should have warned him.”

Jason leaned forward, leaning with one forearm on the table. “Wo, wo, wo, stop that. There is no way the blame comes on you.” He took a breath before he calmly continued. “We all made mistakes. Judy shouldn’t have made that bet, I shouldn’t have asked you to help and yeah, we should have informed Dom, but even if so, this should have never happened. They didn’t have any right to…”

Faith looked down at her lap.

“…we can still go after them…” He watched her head jerk up, her eyes red and moisty.

“Don’t.”

Jason reached for her hand but she pulled back and wiped her eyes quickly.

“Let’s go.” Faith pushed her chair back and stood up.

Jason pulled out his wallet and quickly dropped some bills on the table before he hurried after her. They walked in silence along the boulevard, back towards their cars.

“Do you, maybe, want to watch a movie or something?” The question broke the silence and he watched as Faith looked up at him.

“I think I’ll just go home, get some more sleep or something.”

“Okay.” He wasn’t ready to let her go. Jason wanted to keep an eye on her. “I could…come with you, you know, I would never say no to some more sleep.”

Faith smiled and walked towards him. She placed her hands on his lower arms and stood on the tip of her toes to kiss his cheek. “I’ll be okay.”

Jason was glad to see the smile on her face again instead of the tears. “Call me if you need anything, okay?”

“I will.” Faith promised him. She turned around, “I’ll see you later.” made her way to the driver’s side of her car, “Thanks.” got in and drove away.


	21. Chapter 21

** Sunday 01-04-2001 **

Faith dropped her keys on the small side table, walks to her bed and lets herself fall down on it. She was damn tired. She had been working a lot the last couple of days, and with reason. The minute she hadn’t anything to do her mind started wandering off to moment she’d rather not thought about. And after today, after spilling her guts to Jason she was done, officially done with it. There would be no more talking about it, not more thinking, no more of anything. So she sat back up and searched for her jacket so she could roll a smoke. It wasn’t here. Probably left it at Jason’s. As she took up her phone and asked him to check she made lay back down. If she could just close her eyes for a little while…

She bolted upright, breathing heavy. Her eyes quickly scanned the room and when she noticed she was in her own home she relaxed a little. She really needed a smoke…or something else. She wasn’t able to sleep without nightmares anymore and it wrecked her. She either needed something to keep the sleep away, or to sleep without any dreams. Faith took up her phone and dialled the number she was looking for. It took a few rings before it was picked up.

“Jesse, he man.” 

“Hey Faith, what’s up.” The teen on the other end of the line answered.

“Nothing much, I was just wondering…can you set me up with something.”

“You want more? You finished the stack already?” He sounded hesitant, “You should take it easy.”

“I shared some and I lost the last bit, can’t reach it until later this week.” It wasn’t a complete lie but it still felt wrong.

“Hmm.”

He seemed to weigh her words. Faith started talking again, she tried her most nonchalant voice to not set him off. “Besides, I…I actually wanted to know if you can set me up with something else. See, I’m a little jumpy and the weed just doesn’t do the trick for me.” All she wanted was something to ease her mind and make sure she could have some fun again. That’s right, she just wanted fun.

“You want some more serious stuff?”

“Yeah.”

“I can get you some benzo’s?” Jesse offered uncertainly.

“I’m past Xanax sweetie.” She felt bad for asking him about this but he was the easiest way in. She didn’t know anyone else here who could provide her and Jesse was a pushover, he would help her out anytime.

“You want coke?” Jesse asked, aversion lining his words. “I don’t know if I can help you with that.”

“No, no coke. I was thinking more like some downers but without the trippy flippy effect.”

“I don’t know Faith….”

“Just give me the number of your guy, that would work too.”

“I..uh…I’ll text it to you.”

“Thanks sweetie, you’re the best.” Faith hang up the phone and waited for the text message.

In the meantime she texted her friends to see who was willing to hang out tonight. Just talking, or drinking a beer somewhere, but apparently everyone had to go to bed early because they had to work tomorrow or they had a hangover. It was kinda lame that they were all using the same excuses, they could just as easily tell her they didn’t want to hang out with her. She could text Jason, he would probably be available, but Faith didn’t want to, chances were he was going to start asking questions again. She didn’t want him to look at her like she was a victim of something horrible, it wasn’t like she never had sex before, hell it wasn’t the first time it was involuntary either. She got over it and moved on, she wasn’t some weepy little girl. Faith walked to the fridge and pulled a beer out. She uncapped it as she walked to her stereo and turned it on, pushing the volume button to the max. Taking a long drag of her beer she texted Vince.

_*21:29 - Faith: So did you get a good work out with Flexy Lexy?*_

Vince didn’t reply immediately so she needed something else to keep her busy. Faith closed blinds and started to undress as she made her way over to the bathroom. The muscles in her shoulders were a little stiff, it had been a few days since she had surfed. She intended to do that tomorrow, work out the knots in her body, but for now the warm rays of the shower would have to do the trick.

The water splashed down her face and the girl rubbed her eyes, aware that she would now probably look like an emo-panda. She reached for the bottle of shampoo but it slid from her grip and fell on the floor, making her jump backwards in the small shower. She bend over to pick up the bottle and put a little blob of the stuff in her hand. She studied the pearly substance and brought her hand up to her hair, washing out the smell of beer and smoke which probably still lingered there from last night.

The brunette shut down the tap and wrapped a towel around herself. The music filled her when she exited the bathroom. She started to dance as she made her way over to her closet to pick out some clothes. She loved the way the music made her feel, alive and kicking. Screw her friends, she would go clubbing on her own tonight, she needed a better environment to dance in, not one where the neighbors would come and complain if she let the music on until deep in the night.

Faith pulled out one of her favorite tanks top and threw it on the bed, looking for some pants to accompany the top when she heard her phone bleep. She picked it up and read the message.

_*22:52 - Vince: Yeah. Tough one. Really for the stamina.*_

She smiled and started to push the buttons for a reply.

_*22:53 - Faith: Your lucky to get stamina, flexibility and good looks._

_I mean...she looks good right?*_

Faith found a nice pair of lowrider leather pants which she put on the bed next to her top. The thong and the bra she was going the wear were quickly found before she got another text.

_*22:54 - Vince: I don't care about the looks most of the time it's dark.*_

Sitting down on the bed, she readjusting the towel around her before she answered him.

_*22:57 - Faith: Your such a pig, do you use your imagination when its dark?_

_Don’t you rather now you fuck a pretty girl instead of an ugly fat chick with acne?*_

_*22:59 - Vince: When it's dark I imagine a girl that fucks. Doesn't matter_

_what she looks like. If she fucks good I don't give a_ _shit.*_

Faith grinned, Vince was easy. She loved the what you see is what you get style. No need to complicate things. He didn’t often gave a fuck about anyone else, except for the select people he considered family. But sometimes he could just be a little more honest to the girls he took home. Her smile grew as she made a plan to rile him up a bit.

_*22:59 - Faith: What you wearing?*_

She stood up and reached for the bottle of CK and started spraying it all over herself before she put on her underwear.

_*23:02 - Vince: Excuse me?_ _😳_ _*_

_*23:03 - Faith: Come on, use your imagination*_

The girl worked herself in her leather pants and buttoned it up with ease.

_*23:03 - Vince: I only do that with girls I can fuck. Can't do that with you.*_

_*23:04 - Faith: Lol. I remember something else*_

They did had a lot of fun back in the days. Vince had never disappointed her, he was a good lay. Maybe even worth abandoning her plans for tonight for. She waited in anticipation for his answer, but it stayed silent.

_*23:11 - Faith: Chickened out??*_

The hairdryer in the bathroom was turned on and Faith let the warm air dry her hair. The mouse in her hair accentuated her waves. She looked in the mirror and removed the last stains of her old make-up before she put on a new layer. She wasn’t a fan of lots of layers so just some mascara, eyeshadow, a little bronzer and, of course, lipstick. She pulled open a drawer and grabbled around the collection, ending with one named ‘Harlot’. Her lips curled up in a smile and she shrugged before she applied the lipstick. Her phone buzzed and she made her way back to her bed while putting her rings back on. Jesse had finally texted her the number so she dialed it quickly, explaining her needs.

Faith took out the small tube from her pocket and stared at it, it had been a while and she didn’t want to do to the first dosage alone. Yeah she was a little desperate but not that stupid. She put back the tube and opened the door of the bathroom stall, ready to head back to the guy on the dancefloor she had picked out for the night. Her phone buzzed in her pants and as she wiped her hands dry on her pants she took it out to see the message.

_*01:10 - Vince: I'll take you here and now. If you were here.*_

She laughed out loud, he had his chance. If he really wanted to, he should have manned up 2 hours ago.

_*01:11 - Faith: But I'm not. Too bad. Better luck next time.*_

_*01:12 - Vince: Who is the chicken now?*_

She wasn’t going to waste time on him. As she made her way out of the bathroom, dancing her way through the crowd her target was there to welcome her. His hands stroked her sides, his lips traced her ear and her neck. She met him in a kiss, her tongue exploring his mouth, he was okay. The brunette took his hand and dragged the willing guy with her to the bathroom stalls, locking the door behind them.


	22. Chapter 22

** Monday 02-04-2001 **

Jason drunkenly reached for his phone as it beeped again. The sound started to become more clear in his sleep an now he definitely woke up by it. He watched the screen but couldn’t make out anything. The blond male rubbed his eyes and took a little time to adjust his eyes to being awake. When he looked again he saw he had six new voicemail messages, all from Faith. He quickly pressed play and hold the phone to his ear, wondering what was wrong.

_“Hey Babe. I know it’s late and you’re probably fast asleep…or you turn around in your bed and curse because I’ve awakened you.”_

He could practically hear her smirk before she continued on a more serious tone.

_“But the thing is…I can’t sleep. And I’m feeling kinda blue.”_

She was definitely drunk dialling him Jason thought with a sigh.

_“I’m at the beach right now. It’s really pretty.”_

Another pause. What was she doing at the beach, drunk dialling him in the middle of the night?

_“I still wanna thank you for this morning and to apologize for my behaviour of the last few days. I haven’t really been myself. “_

She didn’t need to tell him that, he wasn’t blind.

_“I wanted to thank you for letting me stay over and even if I didn’t get much sleep, it was the best nap I had lately. It felt good to lay against you, felt secure. I’ve been listening to your heartbeat while you slept and that calmed down enough to fall asleep too.”_

He heard her take a breath to tell something more but was cut off, the message service though it was enough. But she had just dialled him again and left another message.

_“I know you disapprove of the choices I made, but please respect my wishes. I know it frustrates you and though I was pretty pissed at you, know that I don’t blame you or anyone else for that matter.”_

She had every right to be mad at him, he knew damn well that it was his fault.

_“It’s a lot easier to talk to you like this. You can’t stop me or yell at me.”_

She actually sounded cheery as she said that.

_“Okay, need to get back on track. It’s not like the world has ended, you can’t put your life on hold.”_

Was she revering him or herself?

_“So I work, I’ll hang out with you guys, hell I’ll even date.”_

He definitely heard her grin there, she didn’t date, like, ever.

_“But it takes time to be me again. Though it gets easier every time.”_

He knew she’s been through some rough patches, although she never told him what exactly, just bits and pieces, enough to tell him her upbringing hadn’t been all sunshine and rainbows.

_“So, what I wanted to say was…thank you for being there for me. I know you can sometimes drink my blood, but somewhere deep inside I think you care for me, at least enough to worry.”_

Damn it Faith! Of course he cared, he cared a lot about what happened to her, not just the little bit she was giving him credit for right now. He waited as the next message rolled along, wondering where this was going to.

_“I think you’re the only one. I can’t explain exactly, but I feel like an outside a lot of times.”_

He heard her take a deep breath before she continued.

_“You probably think I’m nuts.”_

Only a little, Jason thought with a wry smile.

 _“But you know Dom, Mia and Judy…you and Vince and Letty…you are the family. I’m circling somewhere around, trying to find a breech, to get a grip on what you guys have…never succeeding.”_ A short silence, _“I think I need another drink.”_ and the line was disconnected.

Jason was speechless. Where did this come from? He had never heard her talk like this. He didn’t know she felt like that around them. He considered her family and he knew for sure the others did as well, he thought she knew. Why would she feel left out? Another message started.

Her lips smacked before she spoke again.

_“Good that I brought some wine. ”_

What the hell! Get of the beach and go to bed!

_“It’s probably my own fault I guess. I’ve kind of trouble with the social aspect of life.”_

There was an unmistakable snort.

_“I’m an outcast, somehow I always seem to be too different from everybody else. Fitting in is not really my thing I guess.”_

Jason closed his eyes, this didn’t sound good. She had a bad drunk, she didn’t feel good and the alcohol only made it worse. He shouldn’t have let her out of his sight.

_“Okay, If I bore you, just hit delete to all the other messages. You already listened to me once today. For which I’m truly grateful.”_

The machine cut her off again.

_“I slept with someone this night. Hey, not so surprising, I know, but I don’t know why I did it. Yeah, he looked good, but I couldn’t enjoy it. I didn’t feel anything so I faked it to get rid of him.”_

He didn’t necessarily needed to know this. They had shared story’s before but this was different, this was pain, not making fun of a situation.

_“And the stupidest thing was that I went looking for more…I just…I don’t know. I need to feel something, right?”_

The brunette snorted once more.

_“Oh right, you’re a guy, you don’t think, you just fuck. Get some, get gone. Just find some girl to slid your dick in, doesn’t even matter what she looks like.”_

Her voice was cut off again. She was being a little hypocrite here, wasn’t that exactly what she herself always did? She only did one nightstands, didn’t sound any different then what she described guys like.

_“Not saying all guys are the same. Fuck, I already regret all this crap I’m telling you. Just press delete on all my messages. I don’t want you to think I’m weird too. Don’t want to lose you. I think I’ll stay here forever. Life sucks.”_

Her glum voice was quickly changed into a more peppy one.

_“I think I’m going to swim and since there is nobody here…no need for bikini’s! Yah, freedom! Too bad the wine is empty. I love you babe!”_

As soon as the message ended Jason dialled her number. The last message she had sent him was two and a half hours ago. He hoped her dumbass plan didn’t drowned her in the sea.

The phone was answered on the second ring. “Hey.”

“Faith? Where are you? Are you okay?”

“Hey babe,” her voice was languid, “I’m still at the beach. I’m fine.”

He was glad to hear she at least was alive. “Seriously, have you slept at all?”

“I slept for two hours. Now enjoying a good cup of coffee.” She took a sip. “Figured you got my messages.”

“Faith…” the blond man got out of his bed and started pacing in his small trailer, “what you said last night…did you mean everything, or was that the alcohol and the sleep deprivation talking?” He knew being under influence made people speak more freely, but he hoped part of it was exaggerated.

“I think a bit of both. I’m still not sober by the way.”

Jason could hear the smile while she said it. “So you didn’t mean what you said?”

“What do you want to hear?” Her words were defensive. “Would it be better if I said that I didn’t mean it?” The brunette took another sip of her coffee. “Sometimes I blurt out things I wish I’d rather didn’t. Doesn’t make them any less true.”

“No, it’s okay if you meant it. But you know…it’s not all that bad.” Where would he start? “Guys are not always only in it for sex. Take Leon and Judy.”

Faith snorted. “As long as it lasts. You know they’re having trouble.”

“Fine, but it doesn’t change the fact that he adores her. Still. That was never only sex.”

“You are and Vince is.” Faith said.

Jason felt a blush creep on his face. He didn’t want to talk about himself. “We just haven’t found the right girl yet. But look at Dom and Letty. They are happy and in love.”

“I guess.” Faith thought his words over before she spoke up. “I’m sorry I dropped this bomb on you.” The caffeine was trying hard to fight against the alcohol. “Probably not the nicest thing to wake up to.”

“It’s fine, you can always call me, just remember that. I care about you Faith.”

“Eh…you found my jacket already?”

He didn’t mind that she didn’t respond to him, as long as he got through to her. “I did, it was under the couch.”

“That’s great. Can I come and pick it up?”

“Do you want me to pick you up?” He didn’t want her drunk behind the wheel. “I have to work but I can drop you of at your place.”

“No, it’s fine, you’ll be late.” Faith refused his offer.

“Dom won’t mind. I’ll make it up another time.”

“No, it’s fine Jayz, I’ll need my car, I have to work tonight.”

“Faith…you’re drunk.”

“Hardly.” She said with a laugh. “I’ll promise to finish my coffee and wait a little longer, how does that sound to you?”

“Fine, mock me. You’ll just do as you like.” Jason was agitated, she never listened to him.

“Exactly.” She sounded a little proud. “Oh, hey, can you take my jacket with you to the garage? I’ll pick it up there.”

“Uh, yeah, sure.”

“Thanks, that’s great. I’ll talk to you later Jayz. Have fun.”

“Take care.” The line was disconnected before he properly finished his sentence. Jason sighed. Why did she need to be so stubborn.

Faith kept her promise of sobering up more, enough to notice she was getting cold, before she went on her way. When she saw her black Nissan Primera in the parking lot she walked to the trunk and opened it. There was a set of spare clothes and a towel hiding in there, a habit which she couldn’t let go of. Besides that, it always come in handy when she went surfing. She quickly grabbed the clothes and changed into it before she started the car and drove off. A little breakfast would be welcome.

“Mia.” Faith greeted the dark haired girl behind the counter cheerily. “Shouldn’t you be in school?” Faith asked as she snatched a cookie from one of the jars.

“Hey!”

Faith sat herself down on a barstool. “Don’t worry, I’ll pay for it.”

Mia crossed her arms and gave her a stern look, remembering all the other times Faith had promised her that.

“I swear,” Faith dug out some cash from her back pocket “here.” and dumped it in front of her.

“Thank you.” Mia snatched the money away and put it in the register.

“So, school?” The crumbs spreading al around her as she talked and chewed in the same time.

Mia held up her notebook, “Working on it.” The annoyance was clear. “Can I get you anything else?”

“Some coffee and a sandwich?” Faith aske hopefully.

Rolling her eyes Mia turned around to make the coffee. “What kind of sandwich do you want?”

“Want to make me a BLET?” Faith’s look wasn’t far from pleading and Mia grunted as she started to make the sandwich. “Bad night?”

“Don’t get me started.” Mia said with a sigh as she put down the coffee in front of Faith and continued with the food.

“So?”

“It’s Letty and Dom, they went at it all night and not too softly might I add.”

Faith tried to hide the grin behind her cup of coffee.

“It’s not funny Faith! They kept me awake.”

“Well, at least they’re happy.” Faith knew their relationship went up and down. Mostly because Letty was easily jealous and Dom had a little trouble not giving her reasons to be jealous. But they were good now. “So much actually it makes me want to gag.”

“Good for them.” Mia sulked and looked around before she continued. “Do you know how hard it is to sleep when you hear your brother having sex. It either makes you horny or nauseous.”

The coffee went up through Faith’s nose and was sprayed out when she coughed up a laugh. When she found her breath again she addressed Mia, “God, I hope you don’t get horny from you brother!”

The glare Mia send her was not amused. “I get sick and frustrated that I’m not getting any and he is….all the time.”

Faith looked around but besides her and Mia, the store was empty which she had already guessed, because Mia would never be this open with strangers around. “Girl, you’re fifteen,”

“Almost sixteen.” The teen put the sandwich down in front of the other girl.

“you have plenty of time to catch up with him when you’re older.” Faith took a big bite from the sandwich.

“Guess you didn’t wait till you were sixteen.” Mia mocked.

“No, I didn’t, but it wasn’t that great and if I could do it over, I would wait.” If it had been up to her she would have waited a good few years actually. Guys were losers.

“But Judy is getting some.”

“She is?” She gulped down some more coffee. “I thought she and Leon weren’t on speaking terms lately. But they do Fuck?” Strangely wondering how that worked between those two she bit down on the sandwich once again.

“I don’t know. I meant before that.”

“She’s just lucky to have Leon. You just wait until you find a steady boyfriend.”

“As if Dom will ever let me.”

“He’ll have to. Can’t keep you on lockdown forever.”

“Oh,” Mia suddenly realized who it was that she was talking to. “how are you doing?” Her tone was all serious and even a tad guilty.

“I’m Fine Mia.” Faith looked at the clock above the counter. “Gotta run.” She stuffed down the last of the sandwich and picked up the paper cup before making her way out of ‘Toretto’s market and café’.

“You still need to pay!”

Faith waved a goodbye to Mia and tossed the now empty cup in the nearest trash can before she entered her car and drove off.

The next stop on her list was the garage, she needed to get her weed back from Jason, who didn’t actually knew he had it. She parked outside and made her way over to the music coming from inside, pushing her keys in her pocket.

“Hey there sassy!”

The arm that suddenly wrapped itself around her middle and pulled her close got her on edge.

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen you.”

“Leon, ” Faith said as she shook of the feeling and produced a smile. “good to see you.” She stepped out of his embrace. “Is Jason around?”

“I’m offended. I’m not enough for you?” Leon joked.

“Course you are, but see, you have a girlfriend so I’d rather shake my bootie in front of someone who is single.” Leon was fun to be around, she could laugh at his jokes, but they also did the occasional serious talk, mainly about Judy, because with him being her boyfriend and Faith being one of her best friends, that was the connection between them.

“Who is single?” Jesse asked when he came walking towards them, a cloth in his hand with which he cleaned a wrench.

“You are man, take it away.” Leon said laughing as he pushed the teen closer to Faith and dashed away.

“Errr…right.” He rubbed his neck, “How are you?” then he lowered his voice, “Everything worked out okay with Pablo?”

“Yeah, he got me some GHB.” She answered carefully. “Hey Jesse…” Faith motioned for him to follow her outside. She didn’t want to involve him to deep in this but she trusted him and he was the only one who would be willing to help her.

“Hmm?” Jesse followed her towards her car and they leaned on the hoof of it as their conversation continued.

“Do you have time to be my safety net when I try to figure out the right dose?”

Jesse faced her uncomfortable. “I…uh,” The plea in her eyes was hard to ignore, “yeah, don’t worry, I’ll have your back.”

Faiths face lit up. “Any chance you can get the rest of today off?”

“Not any, there is a lot that needs to be done.” The blond asked as he brushed a hand through his short hair.

Her mind raced to find another option. “You mind staying up late tonight then? I have to work till midnight.” Faith’s tone was hopeful, but she actually knew up front she was going to be disappointed.

Jesse hesitated. “Maybe, but I have to work tomorrow as well.”

The brunette put her hand on his shoulder, “Okay, no worries Jess, I’ll figure it out myself.” She wasn’t going to wait much longer, she needed to have some rest, her mind was blowing up.

“You can’t do that, it’s dangerous.” He warned.

“It will be okay, I’ve used GHB before.” She went for the casual approach.

“But maybe not with the same composition.” Jesse’s concern was clearly there.

“Probably. That’s why I need to test it. But I’ll take precautions. I don’t wanno go Out the first time I use it.” She used her manipulative smile to push his guilt a little more.

“I’m so not agreeing with this, but hey, who am I, just a lowly car mechanic.” Jesse crossed his arms, sulking.

“What do you mean ‘low car mechanic’, don’t get yourself down like that.” This wasn’t part of her plan. She didn’t mean to give him a complex. “You are the brightest of us all. There is a reason I call you Dexter, and not because you have red hair, are three feet tall and wear glasses.”

“Then why don’t you listen to me?”

Well played mister, Faith gave him a cunning smile. It didn’t change the way she felt though. “I am listening and I would love to have you there by my side, but I won’t wait another day for that stuff to happen.”

“What stuff?”

Their conversation was disrupted as Dominic came up to them and Jesse bolted up from the black Nissan, a guilty look on his face.

“What stuff?” Faith repeated his question, giving her time to come up with some cover. Dom would definitely not agree with her experimenting. Hell, he wasn’t even a big fan of Jesse using Marihuana, but he knew it was the only thing that worked for the teen.

“You guys talked about stuff.”

“Right, we did.” Her mind was blank on good stories and it didn’t seem like Jesse was going to help her out on this one.

“So what stuff?” Dominic pushed on.

“Oh, just some booze.” It was a bad lie and Faith knew it. “And chocolate chip cookies!” She added cheery. “You know, those really delicious import ones. Jesse never tried them before.”

Dominic gave her a suspicious look.

“I’m going to help Leon out. We’ll talk about the…uhhhh..cookies later.” Jesse quickly disappeared.

Dominic stared after Jesse before turning back to Faith again. “You know I can-“

“Your sister complains about your sexlife.” Faith blurted out. She leaned back on her car, resting on her hands.

A speechless Dominic stared at her, earlier conversation completely wiped out of his mind.

“She says you and Letty kept her up all night, even earplugs didn’t work.”

Dom crossed his arms uncomfortable. “Too bad for Mia.”

“A little sympathy for your sister Dom.”

“She is exaggerating.”

“I know you Dom,” She said with a grin “and Letty too. You guys are loud. Besides,”

Faith deliberately added more gasoline to the fire “you’re giving her ideas. Mia said she wants to get laid too because ‘everyone is doing it’.”

“Excuse me! No way in hell that’s happening! Like, ever.” Dominic started pacing in front of Faith.

“Then you might consider turning it down a notch…or two.”

Dom ceased the pacing. “But…it’s hard when Letty is busy. When she does that thing with her tongue…” He dreamily stared out in front of him.

“What thing?’

The bald man was pulled from his daydream. “Nothing.”

“Come on Dom, we should swap tips and tricks.” Faith said amused.  
“I’m not telling you anything.” The bald man said annoyed.

“Ah, come on, why not?”

“Because you talk way too much with Mia and Judy and I’m not contributing to that.”

“Fine, I think Letty already told them after all. I’ll just tell them what I know already.” And he took the bait again.

“Don’t even think about it.” Dominic warned the brunette.

“Am thinking about it.” She loved to tease the big man. The look he gave her was priceless. “Hey Dom,” Faith started on a more serious note “can you get me back racing again?”

“I guess,” he rubbed his chin and looked at the brunette curiously “you have a car.”

Faith stood up from the Nissan to look it over. “It needs some fixing up, it’s been a while since my last race.”

“Why now?”

“Why not now?” Now was as good as time as ever. It was a win-win situation, she missed racing and she was low on cash.

Dominic started to walk around the black car. “You need to work your way up again.”

“Right,” of course she would also lose some money as she probably was not going to win every race. “so will you help me practice?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Faith placed her hand on his arm, “Thanks Pops.” before she walked inside to find Jason and her jacket.


	23. Chapter 23

**(Monday 02-04-2001)**  
“Jesse, are you coming?” Dominic asked while finishing up and getting ready to leave the garage.

Looking at the clock on the wall Jesse answered, “Sure, I’ll come.” It was only seven p.m., he had 2,5 hours before he agreed to meet Faith at her place. Dinner at Dom’s was always nice. Nice and easy, he didn’t have to prepare some meal for himself. The other guys were going to be there as well, he liked spending time with his friends outside the workplace. Well, he mostly did, he wasn’t too comfortable to spend the night at Faith’s. Not because he didn’t like the girl, but more because of what she was going to do and what she expected of him. He hadn’t been anyone’s safety net for this kind of thing. Ever since Dom had taken him in he was sort of the youngster of the family, besides the girls that is, he was at least older then Mia, Judy and Letty. He didn’t mind, he liked not to be the responsible one for a while.

A sadness settled over him while he walked towards the Jetta. He remembered the old time, back before Dom, when he was taking care of his two younger sisters. Until Child Protective Services came to take them away from him. Years he had taken care of them, raising them while their mother was working her way on the street to foresee in her daily heroin shots.

He parked the car in front of number 1327 and got out. When he walked up the driveway to the backyard he heard Jason and Vince discussing something woman related. That was the topic mostly discussed between the both of them, that and cars. Jesse liked the two guys, he felt at ease with them, they respected him for who he was, appreciated his skills and his sense of humor. But he never mingled in their woman related discussions, that was out of his comfort zone. Jesse did have experience on the area, but both other man seemed to be so much more skilled that he liked to stay out. Vince blatantly told his conquests in every gory detail while Jason had at least the decency to stick to more general stories and another bonus which mostly Dom appreciated was, that the blond man shut up about it when the girls were around whereas Vince just went on. Dom didn’t bother when Faith was around, she was just as bad as the guys and joined in on the conversations although they were slightly different from when it was just the guys talking, a little more respect for the female objects.

Jesse greeted the two man and walked towards the kitchen to grab a beer for himself and for both men in the garden. Dom wasn’t home yet and the girls went shopping this afternoon so they weren’t expected back anytime soon. Leon arrived just as Jesse wanted to make his way out of the kitchen but he turned around and picked another beer from the fridge before descending the stairs.

“Thanks Jess.” Leon took the beer from him and sat down in one of the chairs around the table with a sigh, stretching his legs out in front of him.

After handing out the two other beers Jesse took place besides Leon, slouching back in the chair he picked. Leon was his best friend, the big brother he’d never had. Jesse and Leon had met at a task of community service. He himself was caught being stoned and in possession of cannabis, Leon was arrested for drunk driving. That was four years ago now, he and Leon hang out all the time since.

“Where is Dom?” Jason asked.

“I don’t know, I thought he would go straight home after closing up.” Jesse answered, the beer cold in his hand. His stomach rumbled, he was getting hungry, he hoped Dom would show up soon.

“He wanted to drive by Harry’s, the guy promised him the parts would be in last week but they still aren’t there so Dom wanted to do a more personal check.” Leon answered the question.

“He’s gonna threaten Harry?” Jason asked curious.

Vince kicked back his beer, “About time.”

Jesse frowned and pulled at the label of his corona. “He didn’t do anything wrong.”

Leon shrugged, “Just a talk, otherwise I think he would have asked me to come.” He slapped his knee, “What’s for dinner?”

“I don’t know, I was waiting for Dom, seeing that Mia isn’t here.” Vince stretched and yawned.

“We can order something.” Jason offered.

“I vote for Chinese.” Leon responded quick and loud, like he was afraid no one else would like to order Chinese.

“Again? Can’t we just order some Italian or Greek?” Vince tried but Leon was already making the call. “Guess not.”

“It’ll be here in an hour.” Leon informed them when he hung up.

“You have cash on you?” The dubious look Jason gave him said he already knew the answer.

Leon leaned back on his chair, his hands folded on his stomach. “No, so if you can all chip in.”

“Or you can make a run to the ATM, you have an hour.” Jason shot back.

“I don’t think the ATM is gonna grant me money.” Leon said with a grin.

Jason sighed, “Fine, but the next one is on you.” He took his wallet out of his back pocket and started counting the money. “I hope someone else can cash in because from what I heard Leon order, this is not gonna cut it.”

Jesse traced the chain that went from his belt loop to his wallet in his back pocket and he pulled at it to pull the small, black leather thing out. He was running low on cash, Faith still partly needed to pay back her debt. “I have some.” He put it down a few bills on top of the wad Jason had put on the table.

“Vince?” the tall blond asked.

“I think we’re there, don’t you think?”

“Don’t know, depends on what it costs.”

“Then we’ll see when it gets here.” Vince mooted before being addressed by Leon.

“Hey Vince,” Leon waited patiently until he had the other man’s attention “how was Sasha?”

Vince scrunched his face. “Disappointing.”

Leon sat up in his chair, “What?” not sure if he heard correct.

“For real.” Vince sipped his beer. “I mean, she is a sight to look at, but that’s about it.”

“But those lips…”

“It was a pretty sight, those lips wrapped around me, but…pretty average, under average even.”

“You see, technique is more important.” Jason threw in the mix.

“So you told her what to do?” Jesse asked cautious.

“Are you nuts? I wasn’t there to teach her. I just banged her.” Vince took another swig.

Jesse felt sorry he even asked the question. Vince had little respect for women, no wonder Dom wouldn’t let him near Mia. Speaking of the Devil…Jesse looked up when he heard Dominic’s car come to a halt and the bald man walked up the driveway towards them.

“So what did Harry say?” Leon asked curious.

Dom threw his jacket over the balustrade before he sat down next to his friends. Jason stood up, gathered the empty beers and walked inside.

“He said the ship with the parts got in trouble not long after departing from Japan. Something about piracy or so.”

“Pirates? Since when did we end up in Treasure Island?” Leon sniggered.

“Talking about pirating, when are we going to do another job? I could use some cash.” It was Vince who asked the question.

“He could,” Jason came walking out of the kitchen with new beer “he and Leon both.” He handed them out to the others.

Dominic lowered his voice. “We can work one next week, I don’t have the specifics yet.”

“Great.” Jesse beamed, he liked the thrill of the chase and he too could use the cash. That was the main reason to do these truck hijacks. The bills needed to be paid and they used it to tune their cars. Jesse checked his phone for the time. It was almost nearing 8:30, he hoped the delivery guy would be there anytime soon.

“Let’s go inside, we can play a game of FIFA.” Jason suggested as he crumpled up the bags in which their ordered food had arrived.

“I feel more for Dead or Alive.” Vince grumbled.

“Dom?”

“I don’t care Jason, I’ll join in whatever it’s gonna be.” Dominic answered, not wanting to pick a side.

“Jesse?” Jason settled his hope on the younger blond, knowing him to be more of the soccer or racing games, rather than fighting.

Jesse stood up, “I have to go.”

“What? Where are you going?” Leon asked.

“Just…out.” He didn’t have an excuse, he never though up front that far.

Leon’s face got a devilish grin. “Having big plans there Jes?”

Jesse nervously started to search for his keys. He should have said home, that would have avoided awkward questions. “No, just…no, I’m tired.”

Leon and Vince laughed out loud.

“You have a lady waiting for you?” His best friend asked him.

“Yeah…no! I mean, I have to go.”

“That’s right Jesse, don’t keep her waiting. Have fun!” Vince bellowed after the teen as he quickly made his way out of the garden.

Jesse sighed as he neared his car, that was a disaster. He hated lying and now he technically didn’t lie, but it felt wrong nonetheless. He took his phone and texted Faith he was on his way, she replied with a text that said she was already taking some GHB. Jesse sighed once more, patience was apparently a hard thing for her. He stepped in his car and drove off, trying to be at the girls place as quickly as possible. Of course he was glad she had been able to trade shifts, he wasn’t looking forward to watch out for her in the middle of the night, especially not since he had to work tomorrow morning.

When he rang the bell of the building Faith didn’t ask his name through the intercom but just opened the door so he could move on. Jesse climbed the stairs and found his way to her front door, it was ajar. As he pushed the door open further a sweet homey aroma floated his way. It was a mixture of coffee, perfume, shower gel, traces of old cannabis usage and some things he couldn’t place, it was nice. Jesse noticed the girl sitting on the bed with a magazine in her lap, her hair wet and a towel draped over the end of the bed.

“Hey Jess.” She said without looking up from the magazine.

Closing the door behind him he made his way further into the studio. It was a little messy, things were strewn around, the dishes piled up high like it hadn’t been done for a week.

Faith put the magazine down as she finished the article she had been reading. She stood up, walked towards her visitor and lightly touched his arm. “You want something to drink?” She asked as she walked towards the kitchenette.

“No, I’m good.” He watched the brunette pour some soft drink in for herself. “How much did you take?” He wanted to know exactly what she did, if something went amiss he needed to have all the info.

“Just a quarter tube.” Faith walked towards him and pushed him towards the couch. “Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing.” She said with a smile as they sat down.

“If you know what you are doing, then why am I here?” It was a rhetorical question and she knew it.

“So you wanna watch a movie or something?” Faith asked.

“Do you want to?”

“Nah, I don’t think I can focus and I want to try and get some sleep anyway.”

Jesse gave her a surprised look. “You’re gonna sleep?”

Faith nodded. “I told you I wanted something to relax.”

Jesse eyed her nervously. “How do you expect me to check if you don’t OD then?”

“Just relax Jess,” Faith started laughing “maybe you should take some as well.”

“It’s not funny Faith!” Jesse said agitated. She wasn’t taking this serious in any way. “I’m not going to take that junk, I’m just here to make sure you are safe. At least one of us has to use his brain.”

The smile on her face faded. “Jeez, I’m just messing with you.” She turned on the TV and threw the remote to him, “You pick something.” and let her hand rest on his knee.

Jesse flipped through the channels. Finally setting on a movie which had started not too long ago. They silently watched at the TV, Jesse glancing Faith’s way every now and then, checking how she was doing. He didn’t notice anything strange or unsettling so he relaxed a little more, trying to focus on the TV screen.

“I don’t think it’s doing that much.”

Her words interrupted the movie and Jesse looked at the brunette, she was still stroking his leg, he wasn’t sure if she was aware of doing it. “So what?” He knew where this was heading to.

“I’m gonna take some more.”

Jesse watched the clock, he had been here half an hour. “Just wait fifteen more minutes before you dose again.”

“Why? It’s not working.”

“Just fifteen Faith, we’re not in a hurry okay, it’s still early.” Jesse squeezed her hand.

“Okay, but no more than fifteen.” The brunette let herself fall against him, leaning with her head on his shoulder. Faith impatiently watched the clock on the wall as the minutes ticked away. She knew Jesse was right, she shouldn’t rush it, it’s just…she was getting horny by the low dose she had, that wasn’t the reason she was taking it tonight. All she wanted was to relax and finally be able to sleep without nightmares, not getting hot and bothered and coming on to Jesse if this was gonna last much longer. Maybe it had been wrong to try this out with the teen, she should have asked Vince. He wouldn’t have judged her, he couldn’t give a fuck what she did, as long as he got boned. But that might have been the reason why she did want it to be Jesse, he wouldn’t take advantage of her. He was nice and soft and het felt warm against her.

“I asked Dom to help me get back racing again.” Her fingertips traced a pattern over Jesse’s jeans, tracing the muscles in his leg, the buzz in her core grew stronger. “I miss racing.” Maybe she should have considered sleep meds, but she knew GHB, she knew what it could do and she liked it.

“What did he say?” Jesse softly placed his hand on Faiths, stopping it from its track upwards. There was only so much he could handle.

“He wanted to. We haven’t discussed anything more, but he agreed to help me.” She looked up at him, her lips inches away from his face. “Maybe you can help me too?”

Jesse shivered as he felt her hot breath on his face and he leaned a little backwards. “I don’t think so.” He pushed her of a little. Faith was nice, nice to him and nice to look at and maybe, just maybe if she would come on to him when she was sober he might go along with it. But this…this wasn’t her, this was the damn GHB working its magic, it had a reputation for a reason.

Faith leaned her head back on his shoulder again. “Too bad, I thought it would be nice to race against you.” She watched at the TV, then at the clock and back at the TV again. “With you it would have been fun, If I’m going to race Dom…where is the fun in that? I know I’m gonna lose. With you I at least feel that I still might have a chance.”

Maybe he misjudged her intentions, she genuinely seemed to be talking about racing. “I liked it better when you just told me I am a good racer.” He felt a pang of sorrow, she never showed any interest in him before, not like that. She flirted with Vince, with Jason, hell, she even flirted with Dom and Leon even though they were engaged already, but never him. Him she treated as a younger brother, as a friend at best. It wasn’t that he wanted her to be in love with him, he just wanted to be seen as one of the guys, mature and attractive. It made him a little insecure sometimes.

“I mean it. You are good, but you have to admit that you’re not as good as Dom, or even Judy. Even you don’t stand a chance against either one of them. You wouldn’t like to race them do you?”

Jesse watched the clock, the fifteen minutes had past but Faith hadn’t noticed it yet. He kept his mouth shut about it, preferring her to not take more. The blond man turned his head and watched the brunette lying against him. “No, I guess not.” This was the first time it was actually just the two of them, they had never done that before. Normally they would just see each other at the garage, or at Dom’s or somewhere else where at least one of the others was as well. Jesse actually didn’t have any female friends, he always felt a little awkward around the opposite gender. Of course there were Dom’s sisters and Letty, but that was different. They were nice and he liked to work with Judy and Letty in the garage, but they were more of an addition that came with being friends with Dom. Over the years they had grown on him as sisters too. He could relate the most to Letty, but Judy and Mia…he couldn’t figure them out. They were all shopping, clothes, make-up and besides cars there seemed to be little he had in common with them.

“Exactly.” Faith entangled their fingers and her thumb rubbed the palm of his hand. “This is nice.” She muttered.

He had to agree with her, it was nice. He knew Jason spent a lot of time with Faith alone and from what he heard she had spent time with Vince and Dom as well, but that was mainly in the past, before he and Leon were around. Jesse knew the only reason he was here because she needed him for the drugs, but maybe, when this was over, he would suggest hanging out some more, just the two of them. He liked to have something of his own, not being Leon’s shadow all the time.

“Okay, fifteen minutes passed.” Faith sat upright, she blinked a few times.

Jesse gave her a concerned look. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, just a little dizzy, it’ll pass.” Faith waited a few more seconds before standing up and making her way to her bed. She reached for the small tube that lay on the nightstand and took it with her to the kitchen. She used the light of the Lamp there to dose some more of the poison and swallowed it.

“Same dose?” Jesse asked carefully. He didn’t want to come on as too nosy, but he just had to know.

“Same dose.” Faith confirmed, she sat back down on the couch, one leg folded underneath her, keeping her distance from Jesse.

“Jesse.” Faith called out his name softly while she placed her hand on his shoulder. His eyes opened groggily. “Hey there.” She watched as he lifted his head a little.

“What time is it?” He scraped his throat to get rid of the hoarseness that had formed overnight.

“Only seven a.m.” Faith rubbed his back “You have plenty of time before work.”

Jesse let his head fall down on the pillow again as Faith moved away from him. He wanted to sleep some more but his neck hurt, he wasn’t in the most comfortable position. Last night Faith had invited him in to her bed but he had politely declined. He pulled up a chair next to the bed and decided to keep an eye on her from there. When he startled awake in the middle of the night he gave in to the seduction of the bed. He let himself roll on top of the duvet on his belly, not taking an effort to at least pull off his shoes. And that’s where he woke up now, looking at the pretty smile of a chipper brunette. He wanted to ask how long she had been up already but what came out of his mouth was nothing more than a gurgle. It could wait.

Jesse felt his eyes close again so he forced himself to sit up. He groaned and rubbed his neck before rubbing his eyes in an attempt to wake up. The bare legs that came in to his view were accompanied by the smell of fresh coffee.

“Here.” Faith placed a coffee mug on the ground next to him, offering him a nice look at her cleavage. It didn’t last too long though.

“Thanks.” When he wanted to look up he cringed and ceased his attempt.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just a little stiff.” He heard Faith chuckle as he rubbed his neck some more.

“I get that. Try sleeping on your back next time.” Faith said as she moved on to the bed behind him. “Let me.” Moving his hand away she started kneading the muscles in his neck.

The warm hands on his skin felt skilled, firm but tender, like she knew what she was doing. Jesse closed his eyes and relaxed, letting out a deep sigh. He could easily fall asleep again, sitting here. How easy would it be just to let himself fall sideways and burry his head in the pillow. He would use the blanket this time, he was even prepared to stand up to get it done. And while he was at it he would take of his shoes. Then he would sleep a good few hours more, not getting up before he-“

“It think that should do it.”

The raspy voice made him jerk up, he had actually dozen off. The hands squeezed his shoulders and a kiss was planted on the top of his head before the brunette left the bed and walked away. Jesse rolled his head and it actually felt a little more loose. “Thanks Faith.” He reached for the coffee on the ground.

“The least I can do for making you ‘babysit’ me.”

“I didn’t mind.” Jesse said as he swallowed some coffee. He meant what he said, although he’d much rather spent some time with her while she wasn’t testing out some drugs, it hadn’t been that bad. He looked up when the sweet smell of weed filled the room. Faith walked up towards him and offered him the joint she had lit. He watched the brunette as she slowly blew out a long trail of thin smoke. She was wearing a tight black tank top with loose, grey shorts underneath it. Her wavy hear dancing freely around her shoulders. She even looked good at seven in the morning.

Jesse accepted the joint, closing his eyes as he carefully dragged the smoke over his lungs. When he opened his eyes and give the thing back to her Faith had disappeared. Jesse stood up and looked around before shrugging, putting the cig down and making his way to the bathroom to empty his bladder.

“You want a Danish?” Her voice rang through the studio as she closed the front door behind her.

“Where did you get that?” The blond teen asked as he made his way out of the bathroom.

“My neighbour has a delivery service for his breakfast, ”a puckish smile crossed her lips “sometimes the deliveries are just so bad.” Faith tossed the paper bag towards him after she took out a muffin for herself.”

“You’re stealing the guys breakfast?” Jesse asked incredulous.

“He’s wicked dullop. He orders so much he won’t miss a few things.” She took a bite. “Besides, he calls the company to complain and they just deliver again.” She explained with her mouth full.

“Do I need to ask how you know that?” He raised his eyebrow conspicuous.

The smile on her face was replaced by a fat grin.

The guy in her room rolled his eyes.

“What?” Her voice was innocent but the look on her face told him otherwise.

“You hobbit.” Jesse muttered. The girl in front of him looked confused but he didn’t feel the need to explain so she made her retreat to the bathroom. Ever since he heard that the Lord of the Rings movie was coming to theatre the end of this year he had stated to reread the Tolkien books. The hobbit had been one of his favourites when he was just a young boy.

“When you’re done you can just pull the door close behind you.”

Jesse swallowed the last of his Danish and looked up surprised. “You’re leaving?” The brunette, who was now dressed, was gathering some stuff and putting it in a sports bag.

“I’m gonna surf.”

“Eh, okay.” And it was not even eight o’clock.

“Maybe I’ll swing by later at the garage okay?” The girl walked towards him. “Thanks again.” She placed her hands on his shoulders, stood on the tip of her toes and kissed his cheek. “See you later Jess.” She turned around, waved a goodbye and disappeared through the front door.


	24. Chapter 24

** (Thursday 02-04-2001) **

Dom stepped up to the black Nissan, “Let’s see what you got?” He opened the door on the passenger’s side and took a seat.

Faith got behind the wheel a bit nervous. It had been a while since her last race and sitting here with Dom beside her…she was afraid she had forgotten everything she ever knew. As she started her engine she looked out in front of her. The silent road was standing out in the dim light of dusk. The dark grey clouds blanketing the purple evening sky. The murmur of her engine filling the emptiness. Her mind wandered off to that day a week ago, the same nerves run through her veins now. It was utterly absurd but it made it clear she underestimated the situation then and was being ridiculous now.

“Faith,” Dom’s voice breaking the silence. “Whenever you’re ready.”

The brunette glanced sideways to the man sitting in her car, his posture was relaxed, completely contradicting to how she felt. Her eyes back on the road she let the engine roar a few times before feeling confident enough to let the car lose on the asphalt. The rush, the thrill, the fluttery feeling in her stomach was a high in her days where the tone was set by anxiety. As long as she kept busy, occupying herself with just about anything that could get enough of her attention she wouldn’t think about the rape…”

“That was sloppy.” Dominic said irritated as the car came to a halt.

Faith looked a little shocked, forgotten why she was behind the wheel. The focus should be on the racing. “Yeah, I know.” Faith admitted.

“Do it again.”

Dom was her friend but when he was mentoring he was strict. He expected focus and effort, he wasn’t here so she could waste his time. She turned the car around and cruised back to the point of start. The hills were looming on her left side, the sea spreading out on the right. She wanted nothing more than to open her window and cruise down the coast, hot breeze through her hair, nothing on her mind.

“You might want to turn around here? Or you want to put in an extra mile?”

Faith swallowed a curse as she put her foot down on the break and turned her car. Taking a few deep breaths the brunette tried to gain focus.

“Come on Faith, I know you can do better.” Dominic grunted as he turned in his seat to look at the brunette who had parked her car on the side of the road. “You’re head is not in the game.”

“It’s just not my day.” Faith answered in a small voice as she turned down the engine and leaned against the backrest.

Dominic studied her, the bags beneath her eyes unmistakably there. “Is everything okay?” The bald man inquired carefully.

“Yeah. Just a bit tired, have been working a lot lately.” She turned her head towards Dom, a smile lit her face. “You are coming to that party Saturday right? The girls are gonna be there and so is everyone else.”

“Of course I’ll be there, I have to keep an eye on them.”

“Relax, they’ll be okay. Try to have a good time yourself.” Faith let go of the wheel and turned towards him, leaning back against her door.

“You know they snuck out of the house to go clubbing last night right?”

“They did?” She couldn’t suppress the worry in her voice even when she tried to tell Dom to be calm about it.

“Nothing happened and they had a good time, but still, I’d rather know what they’re up to.” Dominic sighed. “I swear they’ll be the death of me someday.”

“When they get older they’ll learn that everything you do is in their best interest. Well,” Faith snorted with a little smile, “…most of it, at least the intention is good.”

Dominic plucked at a ridge on the dashboard. “I hope they do. Now I sometimes feel like the bad guy.”

“Trust me, you’re not.” Faith assured him. “But just try to let it go this weekend. Enjoy dancing with Letty.”

Dominic glared at the girl next to him. “I don’t dance, you know that.”

“Not even a little bit?” She asked with a cheeky grin on her face. “Not even for Letty?”

“Not a chance and even if I did, that would be in the bedroom and it wouldn’t be for your eyes.”

“Ah, really? I could come in to your bedroom.” The brunette snickered.

The pretended innocence in her voice made Dom laugh, Faith hadn’t changed much. “Letty would get pissed if you tried that.”

“I thought you said you liked it when she is pissed or jealous. I can help with both.”

He raised one eyebrow. “You really want to risk Letty’s wrath?”

Faith shrugged. “Ey, it would be fun right, flirting like old times.” She sniggered as she let her mind track back to a few years ago.

Another laugh escaped Dom. “I was fun. I’m not objecting, but she’s so gonna kick our asses if we do.”

“Alright, alright, I’ll stay away.” The brunette shook her head and laughed as well. “But for real, try to have a good time.”

“I will. I could use some release.” He nodded to the road ahead of them. “Want to give it another go?”

Faith watched the clock on the dashboard. “Nah, I promised I would meet up with Judy and Jason. I’ll have to go.” She started the engine and turned the car around, driving them back to where Dom had parked his car.

“Try to practice with someone when you have time.” Dom suggested.

Faith nodded. “I will.”

The man opened the car door, “See you around Faith.” and got out.

“See you.” Faith waited till he had closed the door before she drove off towards Jason’s place. Even though racing had been disastrous, she felt a little more relaxed and was looking forward to movie night.


	25. Chapter 25

** (Friday 03-04-2001) **

Lying silently in the dark she waited till his breathing slowed down and then she waited some more. When she was sure Jason was fast asleep she snuck out of his embrace and slipped out of the bed. Her jeans were draped over the couch and she dug in the pocket, searching for the little transparent tube. Half of the content was left. Faith took it with her to the bathroom and uncapped the small thing. She filled a glass with some water and held the tube upside down over it. The small amount of viscous liquid disappeared into the water and she twirled the content of the glass before emptying it in one swallow.

Faith looked in the mirror in the dark, only making out her silhouette, as she waited for the GHB to kick in. She didn’t want to have nightmares when she was with Jason. In fact, she didn’t want nightmares, period. All she wanted was to enjoy life, she was really looking forward to the party Saturday, blowing off steam would do her good. 

Faith walked back to the couch and took place on it, reaching for her phone.

_*01:56 – Faith: Looking forward to the party! How about you?*_

_*01:57 – Vince: Are there any hot girls there?*_

She smiled as he replied, knowing she wasn’t the only one awake at this hour. Realizing it was Thursday she wasn’t really surprised, Friday was his day off, what did surprise her was that he responded immediately.

_*01:58 – Faith: Besides us you mean?*_

_*01:59 – Vince: Eh, yeah. You I can’t touch, otherwise Dom will kill me.*_

Drama queen. Of course Dom would kill him if he touched Mia, Letty or Judy, all for various reasons, but not her.

_*01:59 – Faith: Dom has nothing to say about me babe.*_

_*02:00 – Vince: So you wanna give it a try?*_

She wondered if he was serious about it. Vince was always big talk, flirting with everything that had boobs. She believed all the stories he was bragging about to be true…mostly. But despite their past and the fact that they shared a past in that area they hadn’t done anything besides flirting a little since she got back. She knew he was into Mia, but until that girl decided she would fall for Vince or until he ever gave up on her he was getting his happies with other girls. Truth be told, Faith never took any serious action on him either, not sure if she wanted to.

_*0_ _2:02 - Faith: Let’s see what happens Saturday kay_ _😉_ _*_

_*02:08 - Vince: I'll make sure I'm ready_ _😏_ _*_

It would be easy though, she knew him, she knew he was a good roll in the sack and he could only have improved in the years. Still, she didn’t want it to get complicated, maybe even afraid what nasty memories could come up if she shared the bed with him. He still had traces of his father’s features on him, she didn’t want shit hitting the fan while they were going at it. Better to make sure he wasn’t looking forward to it.

_*02:13 - Faith: Don't focus on me...Do whatever (whoever) you like*_

_*02:14 - Vince: I think I'll do you. I know I will like that.*_

She rolled her eyes. He needed more clearance. She didn’t want to be tied to anything, didn’t want to have to justify the choices she would make when at the party. She felt a light buzz as the drugs started to kick in.

_*02:18 - Faith: Okay, let’s rephrase that, I would like to keep my options open._

_Just want to have fun, no boundaries.*_

_*02:19 - Vince: No boundaries, just fun. No promises of forever and all that bullshit.*_

Exactly, glad that was agreed. What else would she have expected from him. A yawn escaped her lips. Vince was a free man, he wasn’t the guy to settle down or go for monogamy. Faith was thinking about her plans for Saturday, when she had met with Pablo the GHB wasn’t the only thing she got from him…there were some nice happy pills hiding in the drawer next to her bed at home. He had promised her they would be good. She was planning on taking them to the party. Now the question was if she should tell Vince. It would be smart to let someone know what was going on, but then again…could she trust him to keep his mouth shut to any of their friends. Faith bit her lip, maybe she could test the water, if he disagreed with the whole thing she could always tell him she was testing him, see how far he would go. The pills would have to wait for the next party then, because he might be keeping an eye on her Saturday.

_*02:21 - Faith: I was planning on kicking the night of with some XTC, finishing_

_off with some GHB, should be a blast. Wanna try?*_

_*02:24 - Vince: I'm in for that. You on drugs, not me.*_

That was a relief. Maybe a little too easily agreed but better then what she had expected. Faith squinted her eyes as she tried to keep them open and focused on the screen just a little longer, the buzz making its way into her brain, making it feel all floaty and cloudy. She didn’t hope that the little piece of information got him too eager to take her home.

_*02:24 - Faith: Just…don't abuse me if I go out, I trust you...*_

_*02:26 - Vince: I won't be abuse you, you'll like it, trust me.*_

She probably would, but not when she was out stone cold. Even if she agreed up front to go home with him that wouldn’t be what she wanted.

_*02:27 - Faith: Vince, I’m serious, make sure I can remember it,_

_cuz it would be sad if I couldn't_ _😜_ _*_

She tried to keep it light. Faith looked up from the screen and stared at the bed, it lured her to it, calling her with its soft pillow, the warm blankets, the soft embrace of her sandy blond haired, handsome friend. She was pretty sure if she went to it she fell asleep before the conversation had ended and that was not part of the plan. Her free hand unconsciously made its way between her legs. Maybe she should talk to Vince in person about this, but this was easier.

_*02:29 - Vince: You won’t forget it. I'll make sure of that.*_

Smiling, she was smiling, thinking of the sturdy man, the way his fingers knew all the right places. The way his beard felt rough against her thighs.

_*02:29 - Faith: Getting me excited already.*_

Faiths eyes closed as the heath spread though her body, making its way up from her throbbing core. She abruptly pulled her hand away and watched the man in the bed. He was still asleep. She needed to wrap up the conversation and just go to sleep, like she intended.

_*02:31 - Faith: O and btw, please shut up to the others.*_

_*02:32 - Vince: Why? I can't even talk to them?*_

The brunette rolled her eyes and stood up, taking her phone with her as she made her way to the toilet.

_*02:33 - Faith: Of course you can talk, but not about what we discussed.*_

_*02:33 - Vince: Got ya. I won't.*_

_*02:35 - Faith: Good, cause I do think Dom will not appreciate any part of the arrangement and I don't need him on my back. The plan was to get you on your back. Or me on mine. Or you on mine, don't know what you had in mind_ _😝_ _*_

_*02:35 - Vince: We'll see where it ends.*_

That’s all she wanted. Faith stood up, flushed the toilet and washed her hands before she stepped out of the small room. She threw her phone aside and climbed in to bed besides her friend.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After 2,5 weeks since the rape, Faith suddenly decides to take a week off and leaves to Boston. Faith realizes she is not coping with what happened as well as she thought. Alex is still bothering her on her phone and keeps threatening her. She’s working extra shifts just to be busy and keep her mind of off what happened and is still happening. She sleeps poorly and to relax and sleep better she is taking more and more GHB. She knows that it is not a healthy way of dealing with her problems, so she runs away to clear her mind.   
> She had been talking to a friend of hers in Boston and she suggested to leave the scene, clear her mind. The girl invited her over and Faith stays with her for at least a week. In this time instead of things getting better things get worse. It is true that the change of scenery lets her forget about her problems at home but she is kept busy by her friend and her friends friends with partying and more drug abuse. She gets introduced to cocaine and speed and gets sucked in a bad circle. Alex still keeps texting her but she ignores him, decides she deals with him when she gets back home. She also ignores the texts and calls from her friends in L.A. 
> 
> When she gets back home, she falls back in the same way she had been living before. She still feels restless and works a lot, works on her car and on racing. Visits her friends but always seems to be a bit distracted, not really showing interest in their lives and also not sharing stories of her own. The other think she is being arrogant and a snob. She just always seem to be thinking on how to get through the day, how to get enough money for drugs and how and when to get and take them. She is becoming a slave of the exciting feeling and the rush of the drugs. She gets skinny and pale, she used to eat a lot and now almost nothing but she keeps faking that she is fine an happy.
> 
> One night Judy gets assaulted by Alex in The Six and Faith finds out. They talk about it but Judy makes Faith promise not to tell anyone.

** Chapter **

Faith knocked on his door a little hesitant. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, her fingers digging in her ribcage. She hadn’t seen him for more than two weeks, last Friday night at the club not included. When Jason opened the door she stared up at him from under her dark eyelashes. He just looked down at her for some time and then extended his right hand to her. She looked at it dubitable but accepted it. Jason took a step back and guided her up the two steps into his trailer. Giving a little jerk at her hand made her step forward. Jason released Faith’s hand and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. She rested her head against his shoulder and brought up her arms around his back grabbing hold of his t-shirt with her fists. Silent tears fell down her cheeks, wetting his shirt. Jason rocked her small frame in his arms, feeling the occasional sob shaking her body. They stood there like that until Faith slowly released her grip on his shirt and placed her hands on his chest to back away from him. Jason reluctantly let go of her. She gave him a quick glance before she wiped with the back of her hands over her face to get rid of the tears.

“Faith…”

“I’m good, thank you.” She hurriedly spoke.

“Care to tell me what happened now today?” He tried to catch her eye but she kept avoiding to look at him.

Faith hesitated, biting her bottom lip. She quickly glanced up again. “I don’t know if I can.”

“But you told me you would.” Jason found himself getting angry with her again. Why was she always hiding things from him, this was the whole reason they were fighting about before.

“It’s not mine to tell. If you have a few seconds I’ll see what I can tell you.” Faith reached for her phone from the back pocket of her jeans and quickly type something on the screen.

_*Honey can I tell Jason something, or you rather have that I don’t?*_

_*Don’t. I don’t want him to know before Leon does.*_

_*Okay I won’t.*_

Faith looked up to Jason with a pained and guilty looked on her face.

Jason’s jaw set, he knew that look. “Fine, whatever.” He reached up and opened a cupboard to take out a glass. He opened the water tap and let the water run for a while before he put the glass underneath it. “There you go.” He placed the glass on the countertop right in front of Faith with a loud ‘clang!’.

“Uhm…thanx.” She carefully reached for the glass and twisted it around in both her hands. She watched as Jason started to clean up the mess in his home. He picked up some clothes from the floor and threw them angrily in the laundry basket. “Baby, it’s not that I don’t want to tell you. I just can’t.”

“I get it.” He said without looking at her. He picked up the blankets and started to make his bed.

Faith raised one eyebrow and gave him a suspicious look. “You do?”

“Yes I do. Once again you are using me for your own convenience. And, stupid as I am, I walk into the trap with open eyes every time.”

“Jason, that’s not…”

“Well, I’ve had it with you and your secrets! From now on you’d better find someone else you can toy with!” He turned around and threw a pillow towards her.

Faith dropped her glass when she ducked to avoid collision, shattering it on the floor. “Stop it!” She yelled when she walked up to him and grabbed his arms before he could grab another pillow. Jason pulled himself free but she quickly reattached herself to him. “Stop it!” He smacked her arms away before he pushed her against her shoulders. Faith stumbled backwards, tears welling up in her eyes.

“When I’m finally ready to let you back in, you go and pull a stunt like this! How can I ever trust you?”

She was tired, so tired. She hold her head in her hands, fingers sliding through her hair. “I don’t…”

“Do you even know what you are doing to me?! Do you even care?! You are so selfish!” Jason picked up the first thing that was in his reach and threw it straight at her. Faith ducked again and the remote control shattered against the wall on the far end of the trailer.

Jason came striding towards her, towering over her with his 6.0 feet. “You expect me to be there every time you feel bored or have problems! I tried to help you every time! But you never confide me in! How long did you think I would last?! I’m so sick of your behaviour!” He gave a short push against her shoulders, repeating it after every one of his sentences.

“Stop it, you’re hurting me!”

“I don’t care! You are hurting me as well!”

“I didn’t mean to…”

“Well too bad, cause you do! But it will stop now! This is the limit and you reached it! Don’t ever come to me with your selfish, stupid problems! Go away, take them with you!”

Faith was shaking and looking at him in disbelieve. She opened her mouth to say something but was lost for words.

“What are you waiting for. GO!!!” Jason picked up another cup out of the sink and lifted his arm.

Faith’s eyes enlarged with fear, she hesitated a moment before she quickly turned around and hurried outside. The cup landed on the grass next to her, bouncing several times before it rolled away and finally came to a halt.

Jason sighed and let himself drop on the chair closest to him. He shook his head and brought up his hands to his face, rubbing it. His heart was beating loudly in his chest and he was just too frustrated to just sit here and waiting to calm down. He got up and reached for his car keys, maybe he could drive it off.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Faith make up after the fight and continue the friendship as they always have done. She spent the night at his place and he went off to work already.

** Chapter (Friday) **

Faith yawned and stretched her body, standing on the tip of her toes, Jason’s shirt creeping up, the tiniest hint of her panties showing from underneath it. He had already left to work at the garage while Faith had the whole day ahead of her since she only needed to start working in the evening. She had stayed in his bed extra long, enjoying the simplicity of lying on the soft mattress, spreading out her body to cover the complete surface.

Faith reached for the coffee machine and made herself a cup. Sipping on it she thought back to last night when she and Jason went surfing at twilight. It had been a lot of fun, but she was not fully rested from it yet, not even when Jason had let her sleep in. She knew she wasn’t just tired from the surfing, it had been a busy week and it wasn’t even weekend yet.

Faith sat down on the bed again, folding one leg beneath her, keeping hold of her coffee with both hands. They got a little carried away with surfing last night, catching waves long after dusk had set in until they could only keep from colliding by yelling their position to each other. She smiled at the memory.

A knock got Faith out of her trail of thoughts and walking towards the door of Jason’s trailer. She was curious who would visit him. When Faith opened the door her sight was blocked by a large male. Before she could fully register who this man was or what he wanted he came barging in. The guy backed her up with his large posture. Faith put her hands up in defence while she was stumbling backwards. When the back of her knees hit the bed she lost her balance and fell down on her back, the guy towering over her. Faith’s mind recognized him as one of Alex’ companions, the one Alex had described as being a cop. Her body responded to the bad memories attached to this man, she seemed to be frozen in time.

Forcing herself to snap out of it Faith managed to crawl backwards on the bed before the man grabbed one of her ankles and yanked her towards him. She tried to stop it, digging her fingers in the blankets, reaching for anything to hold on to. He was smiling, lust reflecting in his eyes. She kicked around wildly, trying to free herself. Faith saw no way out. He was standing in front of the bed and his broad build blocked her path to freedom, she would have to attack full frontal if she wanted to get away from this safe and sound.

Faith managed to sit up and pull her legs underneath her body. She launched herself at him, aiming for his face. She felt his skin being ripped open when she scratched him with her nails. The guy pushed her back on the bed hard and got hold of one arm and leg and turned her around. He pulled back her arms and Faith let out a loud yelp when she felt her muscles being stretched to their limits. He was holding her wrists together with just one hand and she tried again to shake him off until she felt a flash of pain burning in her wrists. When both his arms locked around her upper arms, Faith knew he had tied her wrists with something. She tried to move in her restrains but panicked when she couldn’t get any movement in it. Faith forced herself up again, this wasn’t happening. Sitting on her knees she turned around and spit in his face. He wiped his face with his arm and Faith used the distraction to launch herself at him again. She collided with his torso and Faith bit down on his shoulder as hard as she could. His fingers dug in her arms and tried to pull her away from him. She tasted the coppery flavor of blood in her mouth when the liquid spilled freely. Next thing she knew was receiving a punch in the gut, she opened her mouth in pain and lack of air. She was thrown back on the bed again, face down.

Faith felt his iron grip on her hips as he lifted her up on her knees. She leaned on her head and tried to get the rest of her boy up as well. She was brought off balance when he placed his hands around her thighs and pulled her towards him. Faith was shaking, her body full of fear, full of anger, both emotions fighting to be on top. Adrenaline was pumping round in her body as she forced herself to get up from the bed again. She felt a pull at her wrists and screamed out loud when it felt like her joints almost popped out of their sockets. The man replaced the pressure on her wrist by placing one of his hands in between her shoulder blades and pushed her upper body down firmly in the mattress, keeping his other arm around her waist to keep her ass up in the air.

Faith screamed on the top of her lungs, she kicked and she struggled but it was a fruitless attempt, he was overpowering her easily. He was still pushing her upper body down and Faith had trouble breathing, her airways being partially blocked by the blankets surrounding her. The mixture of panic and lack of oxygen made sure she started to hyperventilate. Faith felt his hand cupping her ass, the callus on his hands felt like sandpaper to her skin. She was trembling uncontrollably beneath his touch when she felt him rip away her panties.

His hand ran up and down the crack of her ass, finding his way to her slit whereas he pushed his thumb up in her vagina. Faith had a sharp intake of breath and cringed. Retreating his thumb he traced his way up again and once more started to stroke her ass. Faith squirmed beneath his touch to try and get his filthy hands off of her. A sharp pain flowed through her when he slapped her ass and she contracted all the muscles in her lower abdomen, trying to retract her behind from him. She screamed as flashes of white, hot pain burned its way up her body when he rammed himself up her arse. Tears welled up in her eyes while she tried to focus on breathing. Faith tried to blank out all the feeling, all the emotions, she needed to calm down, needed to relax. It would only hurt more if she struggled against it, it would last longer. Clenching her teeth she squeezed her eyes shut, losing herself in a trance. It would soon be over. It would soon be over. It would all be over soon.

Silent tears run down her face when he retracted himself from her. The guy shoved her forward to emphasize what she was to him, a toy to be played with, to easily discard after you’re done. Faith just lay there, paralyzed and in pain. Staring at him with a blank look she watched him zip up and back out of the house.

It was a long time after he left that she gathered her wits and found the strength to get up. Her broken body struggled against the movement forced in it. She sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. Faith didn’t feel, didn’t hear, all her senses were numbed and she moved around like a zombie. It seemed like she was disconnected from reality, like she was looking down on herself.

She got up and searched for a knife. Faith placed it between the restrains on her wrists and cut it off. The restored blood flow sent a volley of needle pricks soaring through her arms. When the tie-wraps dropped to the floor she ducked to pick them up and fell to her knees when renewed pain flashed through her, getting her out of her trance state of mind. Clenching her teeth, Faith got the tie-wraps and also reached for her pants before she stood up again. With a lot of effort she managed to get her pants on and stuffed the tie-wraps in her pocket. Not even bothering to try and put her shoes on, she gathered the rest of her stuff and walked out the door. Opening the door of her car she feared for the long way it would take her to get home. She bend to get into the driver’s seat and immediately tears shot up in her eyes again.

Faith opened the front door of her house and stepped inside, closing it behind her. She leaned her forehead against the wood, letting out a sigh of relief before she closed all the locks that were on it. The young woman dropped her stuff on the small table and walked around the room to close all curtains. She needed to be alone, away from the outside world. Faith knew she was being irrational but she just felt the need to do it anyway. She turned on the lamps at the kitchen block and the one by her bedside table, lighting the room in a warm, yellowish light.

Faith felt dirty and wanted nothing more than to take a shower. The brunette opened the door of her bathroom but turned back to the table to pick up her phone. She was supposed to work tonight, but there was no way she was up for it, she needed to call in sick. Not trusting her voice and also to avoid any questions she just texted her boss that she wasn’t coming because she was sick. She tossed her phone on the bed and once more headed over to the bathroom.

Faith turned on the water tap and started to undress. She tossed Jason’s shirt aside and shoved down her pants, using her legs to get out of it completely, refraining herself from more unnecessary pain. She stepped under the water jet and let the drops fall down her face and hair. The water flowed down her back and she slammed her left hand flat against the wall, her right one gripping the water tap tight when it reached the crack of her butt and the freshly formed wounds.

Faith opened her eyes and looked down. The water that was streaming down her body and into the drain was painted a diluted red. She refused to give in to the pain and slowly her body got used to the stinging sensation. Faith put her hands up to her face to rinse it from the tears and the taste of his blood. Her fingers hurt as well. When she looked at them she saw the bloody stomps that were left of some of them where her nails were torn. Blood and skin of her attacker formed a dirty layer under her remaining fingernails and she desperately started to tore at it to remove all the evidence. Reaching for a nail brush she scrubbed until her fingers started to bleed.

When the young female left the shower she still didn’t feel clean enough, but being unbelievable tired she just wanted to sleep now. Faith dried herself of with a big towel before she wrapped it around her. She reached for her toothbrush and thoroughly brushed, flossed and rinsed. Faith felt a little warm droplet making a pattern on the inside of her leg. Looking down she saw a newly formed trail of blood dripping down her leg, now reaching her knee. She grabbed hold of the sink with both hands when nausea spread. Quickly turning towards the toilet, sitting down on her knees in front of it when her gut decided to squeeze together. Her elbows were leaning on the toilet seat while her fingers kept her hair out of the way. A second wave followed, sending up only stomach acid, creating a burning feeling in her throat.

Her eyes watered up again and the tears fell down on top of the content of her stomach. Deep inside of her immense anger spread to life. Faith stood up and with a loud scream she wiped clean the shelf above her sink with both her hands. She emptied the cabin and smashed all the bottles against the wall one by one. When the anger subsided she picked up her toothbrush and started the whole ritual of cleaning her teeth anew. Carefully avoiding the shards of glass she made her way out of the bathroom and closed the door behind her without looking back.

A small buzzing sound near Faith’s head woke her up out of a restless sleep. She picked up her phone and saw that Jason was texting her.

_*Faith, the next time you have your period could you take some precautions.*_

_*Or at least change the bedding!!!*_

_*It’s pretty gross*_

She sighed as an uneasy feeling spread through her body at the remembrance of this morning’s events.

_*Sorry next time i will*_

She shut down her phone and tossed it down next to her bed on the floor. Faith turned around and pulled the blankets up over her head.

Jason snorted when he read Faith’s reply. How thoughtful could she be! He was lucky he went home before going to the races and the after party later today. How would he have explained the mess in his bed if he took home a girl later tonight. He texted her back.

*No. No more in my bed at that time of the month.*

There came no reply. Well, the message he had sent was clear, she would understand. Jason ordered some food and went to take a quick shower before it would be delivered.


	28. Chapter 28

** Chapter (Friday/Saturday) **

The second time Faith awoke that evening was very confusing. Shooting up straight in bed, awakening from a nightmare, she was panting loudly. She looked around bewildered, her eyes needed some time to adjust to her dark surroundings before she realized she was in her own house, her own bed, alone. The top she was wearing was soaked with sweat and her hair was sticking to her forehead. As soon as she was fully awake she was reminded by her memory of this morning’s horrors.

She grabbed her phone to see what time it was and saw the little light flash up in the screen. A little after midnight, seeing she had a text message she opened it to read it. She was less than thrilled to find out that the text came from Alex, the time of the message made her realize she had probably woken up by the sound of it. When she read what he had written she swallowed. It was never positive when Alex texted her but this one was giving her an eerie feeling.

_*I’ve got a surprise for you.*_

Faith tried to sit up straight in her bed but the pain made her discard that idea. She never liked surprises, especially not when it came from people who were always up to no good. She regretted that she’d ever given her number to Alex. On the other hand, if he had wanted it, he would have found a way to get it.

_*Another one*_

Faith was fairly sure he had something to do with what happened this morning as well. She had no proof but it was all connected.

_*Your friend will be waiting here for you.*_

Faith’s heart dropped in her shoes. Judy’s name was the first thing that flashed through her mind. Panic took up its favorite place inside the young woman’s body. She feared Alex had found his way to the younger girl. Faith felt useless, she needed to protect Judy but found herself drained of all energy. She wanted to come into action but her body simply refused to. Her mind was screaming at her to do something. Faith felt responsible. Responsible and so tired. It seemed like all fighting spirit had left her.

_*Im not up for this x*_

She regretted she sent that to him the second she pressed send. She couldn’t let him see she was affected by anything he did. He would just use it against her.

_*You will be for this one.*_

_*I told you I would get her and I got her*_

Faith bit her lip to keep the tears away. How could she be so weak to let Alex get away with this. Why had she ever been so stupid to believe him to hold true to his word. Faith needed to find out if Dominic was already aware of what was happening. She texted him and waited for his reply. Faith knew she was supposed to do more, but she just lacked the power to do it. She even felt like she lacked the power to care and she hated herself for that.

When Dominic texted back he confirmed he was in the know of Judy’s disappearance and was working on it. Faith felt relieved, a huge weight lifted from her shoulders. Dominic would make sure everything turned out to be okay, he always did. Just to be sure Faith asked him to inform her when they had gotten Judy into safety.

Faith shifted her position a little and closed her eyes. She didn’t want to think about all the mess in her life right now and she tried to sleep again. But sleep didn’t come and the girl kept tossing and turning in her bed. The wheels in her mind kept spinning, the thoughts and memories kept pushing forward, as did the stabs of pain.

Alex was after Judy for a long time already. Ever since the stupid bet Judy had made with Alex two months ago, he apparently felt like he was denied something that he thought was rightfully his. Faith had been on her guard, trying to watch over the younger girl together with Dominic. Up until three weeks ago they had been rather successful in keeping him away from her. He had assaulted Judy in the club where Faith worked and left her traumatized and afraid.

Faith couldn’t help but feel responsible for what happened. If she hadn’t provoked Alex, if she had watched over Judy better, if she had only let the bad lighting get fixed… Faith knew deep down that it was foolish to think like that. Alex took whatever he wanted, period. She was starting to think that this morning’s events had everything to do with what happened to Judy. Had Alex deliberately tried to put her on the sideline to stop her from interfering while he tried to come close to Judy?

After checking her phone several times in between the little uneasy naps she had, Faith decided she had waited long enough for Dom’s reply and texted him just a question mark. His answer came soon. They had Judy back.

Faith was relieved to hear this but she just wanted to check in with Judy herself to see how she was doing. She had promised her not to ‘Docter Phil’ her again and Faith doubted if anything she send her would offend the girl. On the other hand, if she didn’t say anything at all she would be subjected as a cold-hearted bitch. Faith rather risked a fight over caring too much, than not caring enough so she asked her a few basics before she tried once more to fall asleep. Faith felt ashamed to admit that what happened with Judy shifted her thoughts to something she could handle. It was an excuse to not have to think about the other thing too much…for now anyway.

The night seemed to last forever when Faith woke up again by the disturbing sound of screaming. She sat up straight in bed, regretting it immediately but it didn’t stop her from flicking on the light and getting out of her bed. She walked over towards the door and checked if it still was locked. She did the same with the windows before she made her way over towards the bathroom door. Hesitantly she reached out and pushed the handle down. The door swung open with a long creaking sound and the bright light coming out of the bathroom illuminated the rest of her house. Ignoring the mess she walked in and checked every possible corner. Since there appeared to be nobody else in her house the scream must have been her own. Faith felt stupid that she checked every part of her home, since when did she became such a coward?

Her eyes drifted towards the little box of acetaminophen that had dropped in the sink, she reached for it and took it with her to the kitchenette. She took two pills out of the package and swallowed them with a glass of water. Faith realized she had been thirsty, her throat was dry and it hurt to swallow. She filled up her glass again, drinking more slowly this time. The dry burning in her throat faded away with every sip she took.

Walking over towards the T.V. she turned it on, she was sick and tired of the nightmares and refused to go back to sleep. Faith was shifting, restlessly looking at the T.V. but not really watching. She sighed, the pain wasn’t subsiding much. It had been less than 24 hours since the incident but it felt like the longest day of her life.

Waking up for the fourth time that night covered in sweat, Faith had quite enough of it and send a message to Pablo if he could meet her later that day. She had stopped taking anything two weeks ago. She felt like she had control back of her life and didn’t need anything anymore. Right now she could do with something to ease her mind, calm her down, make her feel good. She was aware that Pablo probably wasn’t awake yet and didn’t expected a message back immediately. Right now there was nothing else she could do, the prospect of the relief she would have in just a couple more hours made her calm down a little and send her of to dreamland again.


	29. Chapter 29

** Chapter (Saturday) **

Faith put on some sweatpants and walked towards the bathroom. Opening the door she found the mess she had left last night. She wanted desperately to take a shower again, get the sweat off and hopefully the dirty feeling as well. Looking down Faith made her way through the shards towards the toilet. She hadn’t really thought of this before, but now her bowel movement started to play its parts in this whole mess. Delaying it would do more harm so she surrendered to her body’s needs.

Faith couldn’t even begin to describe the pain accompanied with it, leaving her with a deep burning sensation long after. The puddle of blood surrounding her bowels content was, once again, a nice reminder. She kicked her knickers off and stood up, flushing the toilet. Carefully maneuvering herself to the shower she removed her top and turned on the water.

Faith sat apathetical on a chair at the bar in her studio. She had put on a large t-shirt which hang loosely around her body, only wearing some knickers under it. She was sitting on her knees, leaning with her elbows on the bar. She was sipping on a large cup of coffee, lost in thoughts, the empty box of Paracetamol next to her. Faith was glad for her lack of appetite, what didn’t go in, needn’t come out. She got off the chair and started to pace around the room. Faith couldn’t escape the images her memory was sending her, she tried to block them out but they were played over and over again like a bad DVD stuck on repeat.

A million questions popped up into her mind. How could she have been so stupid to let him in? Why her? Was Alex really in this or did that guy thought it up himself? Why did she open the door in the first place? How could she have been so naïve to feel safe there? Why did it always have to be her? Why didn’t she fight harder? Did she let him take her? What if she had done something different? What if she hadn’t been there at that moment? Had she somehow asked for this to happen? Had he been there for her on purpose or was it just coincidence?

Her train of thoughts was disturbed by the buzzing of her phone. She walked to her bed and picked it up. She quickly read Pablo’s reply and she furiously threw her phone back on the bed before she started pacing again. This was all fucked up. How could he do this to her? She rubbed her hands along her bare arms, starting to feel a little desperate. Apparently Pablo decided he wasn’t into the business anymore. Would have been nice if he had given her a heads up.

Anxiety started to emerge and her anger flared. Faith kicked the chair closest to her with a loud scream and reached for the table, swiping everything off of it. Not satisfied she turned to her kitchen block and opened the drawers. She picked up hands full of cutlery and threw them at the wall, continuing to a cupboard filled with pans. Her ongoing fit of rage made her walk over to yet another chair. She lifted it at the backrest and with her last bit of strength she tossed it across the room accompanied by a mixture of a yell and a sob. Faith sank to her knees at the edge of her bed, crying her eyes out into the sheets. Her anger had subsided and was replaced by prostration.

Faith found herself waking up from a dreamless sleep draped over the edge of her bed. Her back and neck were stiff and sore, her muscles stretched painfully when she got up. Faith walked towards the kitchenette and took out a roll of garbage bags. She quickly started to gather all the broken pieces and threw them away. Putting the cutlery and pans back in their original place. She tore away the sheets from her bed, muffling the fabric with blood stains into the garbage bags. Faith walked over towards her bathroom and removed all the evidence of her misery there as well. She threw Jason’s shirt away, followed by the rest of her clothing, the bloody towels and lastly the panties she was wearing right now because they too contained bloodstains. Even the shoes she had been wearing needed to face their new destiny.

Faith put on some pants, unlocked the front door and walked down the hall with her garbage bags, dumping them further up the street in the big containers. She returned to her house and opened up all the curtains, even lifting a window. There was no need to linger in the past, all it did was cause her distress. What’s done is done and she needed to move on, like nothing ever happened. She didn’t need the drugs to help her, she had done perfectly without them before.

The brunette put some clean sheets on her bed and went over to the bathroom to replace the towels. She showered again and took the time to shave, scrub, soap up, wash her hair, cut her remaining nails and polish and varnish them. She even put the scissors to her hair, cutting off the split ends.

Faith texted her boss to let him know she was better and was working tomorrow again. She needed to do something otherwise she would be going crazy here, locked up in her home.


	30. Chapter 30

** Chapter (Monday) **

Looking herself up and down in the mirror she decided to put on a long-sleeved top, hiding the marks on her wrists. Faith didn’t want anybody asking any question. She had told her boss it was a stomach-flu and wanted to stick to that. She was glad all the bruises were in places she could easily cover up. Her face was left untouched, the problem of her nails she already fixed last night, and come on, who looks at your hands anyway?

She had driven to the pharmacy this morning to buy some new pain meds, feeling a little worried about moving around and standing at her feet all night long. She just had to toughen up and deal with the pain, still she would be grateful for a little help in numbing it.

Faith was counting down the hours until she had to start working, feeling rather restless again. She felt like she had too much free time on her hands and was driven to fill it up with something useful. Her newest acquisition was standing outside and was in dire need of tuning. The ‘92 Ford Escort RS Cosworth was outdated but Faith saw the potential in the car and had persuaded the previous owner to sell it to her.

She texted Dominic if she could use the garage to work on it after her work at ‘The Six’. She hoped he would agree on the late hour, Faith just wanted to work on her own, not up to face her friends just yet. She was not her former self still and was afraid they would question her. She didn’t need them to know, didn’t need them to tell her how stupid she was.

Dominic replied that it was okay for her to work at the garage. She let out a sigh of relief. Just how would she enter the place if there was nobody there? She texted Dom if she could get some spare keys. She knew he kept a pair at his house, this would mean she had to face him but that didn’t need to take long. She had mastered the art of putting up a façade, so she could handle Dom for five minutes.

What she couldn’t handle was facing Jason for who knows how long, and it seemed like that was exactly the thing that was going to happen. Dom told her Jason was working late that day and would be there if she came. Her heart started thumping in her chest, this was not the way she figured out how things would go down. Faith texted Jason for confirmation. She feared Jason would stay long and want to chat, she needed him to leave as soon as she was there. The guy knew her too well and would definitely ask questions. How could she politely tell him to piss off? There had to be another way.

Faith texted Dominic how she was to lock up if she didn’t have any keys, or did he expect her to stay there until somebody else started working? He replied that he didn’t have spare keys, either he was lying or something happened to another set of keys. Faith sighed and offered to go to the store to make a duplicate, it would only take an hour or so. When Dominic replied that everybody needed their keys she was fairly sure he just did not want her to have keys to the place. She texted him that she was on to him and he could stop lying to her. Dominic was denying it and that pissed Faith off even more. She texted to just tell her that he didn’t trust her but there came no reply anymore, not even after a couple of hours.

Besides being angry Faith was also hurt. It stung that Dominic didn’t trust her, what had she done to make him distrust her? It used to be different. Was this still an after effect of her dating Johnny? She had never told him anything about Toretto’s or anything else concerning Dom or the others. Dominic didn’t even denied that he didn’t trust her. She knew putting words in his mouth was asking for trouble but somewhere she had hoped he would tell her that that was not the case. Boy, had she been wrong, he didn’t even care to reply at all which told her even more than any lie he would have texted. It meant more or less something like ‘Yeah I don’t trust you, rot in hell!’.

Well fine, if he wanted it that way she would find another place to work on her car. Faith texted Jason before heading off to work, to tell him that plans had changed. This also solved the problem of facing her best friend.

_*Okay, I won’t see you tonight because I’m not coming to Toretto’s*_

_*See you another time*_

_*Why aren’t you coming*_

_*Because Dom doesn’t trust me*_

His next reply came when Faith was working already. It was Monday evening and not so busy, so she had time to read his message and reply to it.

_*Right and now you’re mad?*_

What kind of a question was that? Of course she was mad. She felt betrayed that he didn’t have the guts to tell her to her face, instead of making up excuses. She had trusted him and now she felt mislead.

_*Mostly disappointed*_

_*But yeah also mad*_

_*It doesn’t feel right to work there when he’s being like this*_

_*I get it and I get Dom also*_

He did get Dom? Well that was nice, now he could explain it to her. Faith wondered if any explanation would make everything seem logical.

_*So explain to me*_

_*He doesn’t want you to see some things?*_

What the fuck? Was that a question or more of a statement. Was Jason also just guessing why Dom was acting so weird? What was she not supposed to see? What went down there?

_*Now you are confusing me even more*_

_*What are you guys doing up there?*_

_*No, I think I don’t even want to be involved in what you are up to*_

_*It’s not my job to tell you*_

_*But Dom isn’t the saint you think he is*_

Faith’s eyes almost popped out of their sockets. She couldn’t believe what she just read. Her anger flared up, forming a little bubble inside her chest just waiting to burst. She thought Jason wanted honesty, she thought it meant that he would also be honest to her. Well screw him, to hell with his honesty! And when the fuck did he thought up that she assumed Dom to be a Saint? They both knew he wasn’t, they had discussed that topic more than once. Well, Jason turned out not to be the person she thought he was as well.

_*So you blamed me last time for not telling you everything. You are doing exactly the same*_

_*And I never thought Dom was a Saint*_

_*It’s not my place to tell you that’s different*_

Faith was flabbergasted. How the hell was this different? To her it seemed to be exactly the same.

_*No it isn’t*_

_*It wasn’t my place to tell you bout Judy*_

_*What about Judy?*_

Shit, did he even know this was the second time Alex assaulted Judy? Fuck, why did she let her anger control her mind. She still promised not to tell anyone. Just try to confuse him and see if she could bring the subject to something else.

_*What?*_

_*I didn’t even know it was about her?*_

_*That doesn’t really matter*_

_*It does*_

Don’t be so annoyingly persistent. Faith decided on another tactic.

_*Would it have been better if it was about Vince?*_

_*Maybe*_

Really Jason? That is so cheap to say afterwards, you wouldn’t have known how you would have responded!

_*That’s not fair*_

_*Judy is like my little sister. If something happens I wanna know*_

_*A cute little sister, but still*_

Since when were he and Judy so close? Why did it always came down to family? The bubble inside Faith’s chest grew and her eyes started to burn.

_*Wasn’t Vince your brother?*_

_*He doesn’t matter.*_

O my God! How could he say something like that? Did he feel so special he thought he could exclude Vincent from their little happy family? Faith felt sorry for Vince, knowing exactly how it felt to be on the outside. A lot of things passed her mind to text back to Jason but finally she settled with the first thing that had come to her mind.

_*Ouch!*_

_*You know what I mean*_

_*No not really*_

_*Vince can take care of himself*_

Well she definitely did not get what he was talking about. There wasn’t supposed to be any difference between Vince or Judy. Just because Judy was female and cute and Jason apparently suddenly was hot for her, didn’t make her more important than Vince. No, Faith wasn’t planning on telling Vince, that would make her a tattletale and why would she bother? It wasn’t like Vince used her for anything else than to get laid now and then, she hadn’t heard from him for quite some time. She just never suspected Jason to be so shallow.

_*He is also human. So if he’s in trouble it doesn’t matter because ‘he can handle himself’*_

_* Nice to know your point of view*_

_*The girls just get into more trouble*_

‘The girls’, what girls? Girls in general? Judy, Mia and Letty? Where did she fit in? The fact that everything Jason texted seemed so calm and airy while she was furious, frustrated her. It was gasoline to her fire. He just didn’t get it.

_*Your discriminating there*_

_*You wouldn’t believe how many times we go out and they start a fight*_

_*It’s just true*_

She bit her lip as her eyes watered up. That was another low blow. Faith didn’t get asked most of the time they hang out, so no, she wouldn’t know who would cause the most trouble. She knew her working hours were a little inconvenient but they could at least ask her. It just confirmed once more that she didn’t belong with them. She was an outsider to their little family.

_*No I don’t know*_

Faith jumped back when she got nudged in her side and she looked up startled. The manager of the club was staring down at her.

“Are you sure you are okay?”

Faith swallowed, trying to remove the lump in her throat. She stuffed her phone back in her pocket. “Yeah, yeah I’m sure. Just some trouble at home.”

“Try to keep work and your private life separated. Come on, there are customers waiting.” He walked away with a tray of glasses while Faith turned herself towards the bar to serve an older male. She tapped him a beer, took his money and gave him back some change.

Faith dug up her phone from her pocket and send Jason another message. She was pissed off about the whole conversation. Why were they always acting like Mia and Judy were still little kids?

_*Maybe you should stop protect them so much, let them make mistakes and grow up.*_

_*Maybe they stop being so naïve*_

_*Or get raped, murdered etc.*_

_*They’re not naïve they know exactly what they are doing*_

Faith tried to ignore the first part but it still stung. ‘The girls’ would better learn how the world worked rather sooner than later. No, she didn’t wish for awful things to happen to them, but now they thought they could do as they pleased and get away with it. Dom and the guys would solve all their problems. But what if they weren’t there…what would happen then if they acted as careless as they did nowadays? She was so done with this pointless conversation.

_*I think your naïve as well*_

_*I have to work. Bye*_

_*Have fun working. Bye*_

She checked her phone one last time before trying to put her attention fully on her job. The miserable feeling that had sunk in after talking to Jason did not fade. She felt let down by two of her supposedly ‘friends’. How come Jason and she were always fighting lately? In fact in seemed like she was in trouble with everyone. Letty and Jesse were pissed at her. Even Judy thought Faith was annoying and preferred not to talk to her. Vince only cared about the sex and since she wasn’t giving any, he had lost his interest. Faith wasn’t sure where Leon stood in this whole thing, or Mia for that matter. They only seemed to talk to her when they needed something from her.

Why had she come back from Boston at all? Why did she let them persuade her into getting back? Why did she cared about these people? They obviously didn’t care about her. Life was so much easier when you were on your own. That was one of the reasons she never let anyone get close to her. If you don’t care you won’t get hurt. It was a little too late now, they had sneaked their way inside of her and there was no on/off button to make the feelings go away. Her life was so fucked up.

Faith felt the tears forming in her eyes once again and clenched her teeth to stop them from coming. Why did she have to be so fucking emotional lately. She never cried. Faith needed some air to clear her mind and walked outside with a drink in her hand. For a regular Monday evening the club was rather full by now, mostly with regulars. When she opened the door to the alley two guys turned around and hurriedly tried to pass her. Faith thought she recognized them, she had seen them hanging around the streets.

“Hey, wait up.” She called after them, keeping her voice flat. She did not really expected them to stop but they did.

One of the guys turned around and looked at her from a distance. “What do you want?”

“What do you got?” Faith tried to test out her luck. She wasn’t sure if she was right but since they acted rather suspiciously there was a big chance that she was.

“Anything in particular you are looking for?”

“Got some white powder?” She knew she told herself she didn’t need anything, but she longed for the blissful feeling she knew the stuff could give her.

The guy started to walk towards her slowly, his posture threatening. “What’s it to you?”

“Maybe we could do some business…” Faith suggested, she tried not to be intimidated by him but a little tingle of fear crept up her spine.

“You got cash?”

“Not on me right now. But I can arrange it later tonight.”

“You can meet me here at two, no later.”

“You’d better show me what you got before we meet again.” Faith wanted to be sure it was worth all the trouble.

He looked at her in doubt, deciding if he would or wouldn’t. Finally he picked a small wrap and handed it to her.

“How much coke’s in it?”

“78 percent.”

“You don’t mind if I try it do you?”

Faith opened the bag and scooped some out with her pink, putting it on her hand and examining the little off-white flakes before she licked her pink. A numbing sensation spread through her tongue and lips. “I’ll be there at two.” She said before she handed him back the wrap and walked back inside.


	31. Chapter 31

** Chapter (Tuesday) **

Faith walked along the shelves, thoughtlessly rummaging through the items stored on them. What the heck was she even doing here, she wasn’t hungry but she gave in to the impulse of buying something. She picked up a box of cookies and looked at the ingredients, mindlessly walking along when someone bumped against her. The box she was holding fell on the floor. “Hey, watch it!” She said angrily, looking in the persons direction.

A guy in a white T, shorts and flip-flops turned around to face her. “O god! Sorry Faith, I didn’t see you! Are you okay?” He came walking back towards her, his sun-bleached, blonde curls dancing around his head. His tanned skin indicated a healthy outdoor live.

“Luke, hey. It’s okay, I’m okay.” Her voice became more mellow when she noticed it was him.

He placed his hand lightly on her upper arm. “I’m really sorry. Can I make it up to you?”

Faith looked at him quizzically and lifted an eyebrow a small smirk forming on her lips.

“Let me buy you a drink. Come on. Unless you have other plans?” Luke offered before she could respond.

“Uhm, okay. Fine by me, I haven’t planned anything.” Faith bend to pick up the cookies and stuffed them back in a random shelf before she followed Luke outside.

“So, eventually he just gave up trying.” Luke finished his story and took a sip from his drink. Faith laughed and flipped the drink coaster in her right hand, holding her glass in the other.

“Man, I never had as much fun to see someone go down like that.” Luke said smiling.

“I bet you did. He never bothered you again?” She asked curious.

“On the contrary, he nags me every day…” He grinned and got an amazed look from the brunette. “He’s my best friend now. We’re talking about Aaron. I’m there to make sure he doesn’t make the same mistake again.” Faith and Luke both laughed loudly. Luke hold out his glass in the air to her and she clinked it with her own. “Salut, to Sunsets and Surfing.” Luke emptied his glass in one pull.

Faith brought the glass to her lips, hesitating a second before she took a swig. Putting down her glass, she saw Luke was watching her. She stared back at him, noticing the glitter in his eyes. Luke was full of life, always exited. The way he spoke, cheerful and passionate. It was catching. Faith stood up and took his hand. “Come on!” She said smiling broad.

Luke followed her in her rush to get out. He had already paid for their drinks when they got served. “Where are we going?” He asked her while he walked besides her along the beach bars.

“I just wanna enjoy life, haven’t been doing much of that lately.” She said as she walked towards the minimarket further down the lane. Luke placed his hands on her hips for a second when he got in line behind her, entering the store. Faith took a bottle of wine, paid for it and they left the store walking back towards her car. She got the cap off the bottle and took a sip of the wine before offering it to Luke. He gratefully accepted and took a big gulp before handing it back to her.

“Here, hold these.” She handed over the bottle of wine to him and got another bottle out from under her jacket before she dug the keys of her car out of the pocket of her jeans.

“What? I thought you only bought one?” He asked a little surprised watching the Whiskey bottle in his hands.

“I did.” Faith gave him a cheeky grin, looking daringly up at him from under her eyelashes.

“Oh...you took this, when did you take this?” He asked bewildered.

“Is that important?”

“I want to know when to expect, just to keep my things safe you little thief.” He said with a grin.

“No worries, I won’t steel from you. Now get in the car, we’re gonna empty those with Aaron and the others.” Faith opened her car door and stepped in. She started the engine, some mellow music popping up, and waited for Luke to get in her car.

Faith drove off towards a quiet place at the coastline where a lot of surfers went but where practically no tourist came. It was a quiet ride, both of them were lost in thoughts. Faith enjoyed the quiet, it was uncomplicated. Luke made her forget, she hadn’t thought about everything that had happened lately since he bumped into her in the supermarket. Up until now that was, she refused to let her good mood be ruined. She was sick of thinking, sick of feeling, sick of crying, sick of worrying. “Ever been surfing outside of the U.S.?” Faith asked, breaking the silence.

“I’ve been to Europe once on holiday. I spent one summer at Hossegor in France. They have these amazing waves, breaking on shallow sandbanks. It’s much like Hawaii, but without the coral reefs. Ever been there?” Luke started enthusiastically.

Faith gave him a sideways look before she turned back her eyes on the road and answered him. “Nah, never been there, I’ve come no further than the coastlines of the States.”

“Such a shame. You really should go to Hawaii...or Hossegor for that matter. Aaron and I are going to Africa this summer. We haven’t decided when or where but we want to go along the coast and visit some famous surf spots. I really want to go to Jeffrey’s Bay, they supposed to have Supertubes there!”

“Sounds wonderful and also expensive.” Faith reached over to the bottle of wine Luke had in safekeeping between his legs. Without looking she unscrewed the cap and put it next to the handbrake. She took the bottle from him and placed it against her lips, tilting her head and taking a swig.

“We plan on going to Black Beach next month, it would be cool if you could join us.” Luke took the bottle from her and screwed the cap back on, keeping it out of her reach.

“I would love to, just let me know when and where and I’ll see what I can do.” Faith pulled over her car and turned down the engine. They stepped out of it and Faith stretched, she was still stiff and sore and driving for too long didn’t make it any better. The brunette was wearing a long-sleeved shirt beneath her jacket and now the first cold of the morning had passed, she must admit that it was rather warm with two layers. She took off her jacket and dumped it in the back of the Ford. The car still had this ugly mustard color, she definitely needed to find a place to repaint it. If Dominic just wasn’t so…she didn’t know the right word for it, distrustful fitted best to her description of how he was acting. But she would deal with all that later, not today.

Luke threw one of the bottles in her direction and she caught it midair, she tried to keep a straight face when a stab flashed through her. Luke didn’t notice, he walked around the car towards her and put his arm around her waist, guiding her towards the beach.

Luke and Faith were greeted heartedly when they walked up towards a small group of people who were sitting on the beach. Faith only knew Aaron, some of the others she recognized from seeing them once or twice. Aaron stood up to kiss Faith on her cheeks and introduced her to their other friends. Faith and Luke sat down in the little circle of friends and Faith felt welcome instantly. She wasn’t in the mood to talk a lot so she was just content with listening to their story’s. There was a pleasant atmosphere surrounding these people. One or two others, who had been surfing before, now also joined the group.

The bottles of liquor were warmly welcomed and to complete the scenery, a girl from their group got a joint out of her bag and when it was lit, it was passed on. Sharing stories and narcotics the afternoon could be described as a perfect one. Faith felt more relaxed than she had felt for over a long period of time. She lay down next to Luke in the sand. He tugged a strand of hair behind her ear and let his hand rest on her arm.

“Faith joins us to San Diego next month.” Luke told the others.

“No, no promises, I said I see what I could do.” She said in her defense.

“Ah, you have to come! It is always so much more fun with more people.” A dark-haired girl said.

“She will come.” Luke sounded very confident.

“Will I?” Faith wanted to sit up straight but Luke chuckled and pulled her down with her head in his lap before he playfully pressed the bottle of Whiskey in her face.

“Here take another sip, it might help convincing you.” Luke said laughing.

“Get off!” Faith angrily knocked his arm away and quickly stood up, looking confused.

“Wow, calm down! I was just kidding.” Luke stood up as well, holding his hands up in defense.

“I think she needs another one.” The dark haired girl hold out a second joint between her thumb, index- and middle finger to Luke. A little lost he took it from her.

Faith quickly tried to regain her composure, she was repulsed by her own reaction. “I’m sorry, I’m just…” She was lacking any good explanation for what just happened. “I just didn’t sleep to well.” She lowered her eyes for a second and swallowed, trying to get rid of the negative feeling that was now lingering in her body.

“I didn’t mean to…” Luke started to apologize anew.

“I know, I know. Think nothing of it. Just forget it.” Faith looked up at him and placed her hand on his arm, squeezing it lightly. She reached for the joint with her other hand.

“So we’re cool?” He asked unsure while he kept looking at her.

“We’re cool.” She assured him. Faith took his hand and guided him back in to sitting on the sand. She inhaled deeply and went to sit in between his legs, leaning backward against his chest. She pulled at the joint, letting the smoke roll down over her lungs deeply. Faith passed the joint back to him. She closed her eyes when she felt his chest heave, inhaling the smoke.

Luke let his hands rest on his pulled up knees while the brunette in front of him let her hands rest on his upper legs, carefully tracing an imaginative pattern. He let his head rest on top of hers. Faith turned her head and rubbed her cheek against his throat like a purring cat. The heath of the early afternoon in combination with the drugs worked it’s magic, getting them all stoned.

Faith was slowly reaching for a bottle of water to quench her thirst. She had been staring at it for what seemed like hours but her limbs felt so heavy that they didn’t want to move. She downed the bottle but was still thirsty. She sighed and laid back down again next to Luke, waiting for the effect of the weed to lessen. She turned her head and watched him. His emerald eyes were staring of into the distance. A small smile crept up on Faith’s lips.

Time flew bye and the sun started to drop when Faith’s phone vibrated. “Mia asks if I come to barbecue tonight.” Faith said while she looked up to Luke. She hesitated for a second and then continued. “Would you like to come as well?”

“Sounds cool to me. They don’t mind?”

“I don’t know, I can ask.” Faith replied the text message, asking if it was okay if she brought Luke with her. She was incredibly hungry and water formed in her mouth when she was thinking about the food.


	32. Chapter 32

** Chapter **

Faith slammed down the shot-glass on the bar, angrily she started to wash the other empty glasses. How could that asshole say that? She had just been concerned about Judy. Was it too much to ask to give her a heads up when something serious went down?

“Fuck!” Faith yelled out when she felt a sharp pain in her hand. The water turned red instantly and Faith pulled back her hand from it. Looking at the broken glass she started a series of curses. She angrily threw the glass away and let the water drain to get the remaining glass out.

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing! Fuck of Remi!” Faith snarled at her colleague.

The guy lifted his eyebrows and silently backed away, leaving Faith alone in her fit of rage.

“Now wait a minute.” A booming female voice came from behind them. “Let me look at that.” The small blonde grabbed hold of Faith’s hand and pulled it towards her. Faith tried to resist but Kesha just continued in her course of action. “Remi, clean the mess up…careful. Faith come with me, let’s see what we can do about that cut.”

Faith really wanted to protest but Kesha was her superior and she already had one too many warnings. Another one might cause her to lose her job and she really needed it. Faith slumped her shoulder and followed the other woman, grabbing a bottle of Smirnoff from the shelves when she passed it.

“Sit down.” Kesha pushed Faith down on a small, wooden stool and went to get the first aid kit. She grabbed Faith’s hand in her own again and examined the wound closely. “Luckily no glass left. I think you should be done with two stitches.”

Faith tried to pull her hand back but Kesha’s tight grip kept it in place. “Wait! What? Stitches? You don’t mean…You’re not gonna do it yourself right!?” Faith looked startled and tried to read from Kesha’s face if she was serious.

The blonde stood up and gathered an clean ashtray. “Don’t worry, I’ve done it before.” She picked up a small, half round needle from the kit and threw it in the ashtray.

Faith’s eyebrows shot up wondering why the hell this woman needed to stitch up people before.

Kesha kept rummaging through the first aid kit. “And we don’t have time to sent you off to a doctor, it’s too busy tonight and with Emma and Latisha sick we are understaffed.”

Faith often wondered why this club kept such strange policies, she didn’t thought this was the way things went down at most other places.

“Damn it.” Kesha slammed the first aid kit close. “Give me that.” She reached over to the bottle of Smirnoff in Faith’s hand and opened it. She poured some liquor in the ashtray before she set the bottle down on the table. Kesha got a lighter from her pocket and lit it, trying to light the alcohol in the ashtray. Her second attempt was successful and a nice blue flame lit up and quickly diminished when the alcohol burned away. “Disinfection. The one from the first aid kit is gone.” Kesha explained when she saw Faith’s wondering look.

Faith tried to reach as unnoticed as possible for the bottle of vodka and quickly set it to her lips taking a big gulp from it. She didn’t like the prospect of what was going to happen. Kesha reached over to her, taking the bottle from her and taking a gulp herself. Next she firmly grabbed Faith’s hand and pulled it towards her, letting the palm face up. She poured the liquor over Faith’s wound, resulting in the brunette jumping up in a scolding tirade. “OUCH! FUCKING GODDAMMIT BITCH!”

Kesha had been prepared for the impact and didn’t let go of the younger brunette who had now laid her hand on the bottle of Smirnoff and tried to stop it from spilling over her hand. Kesha slowly let go of it, feeling the wound would be clean by now.

Faith took another big sip from the bottle and let herself be pushed down on the stool again. Kesha went to sit in front of her with the needle and thread in her hand.

“This is going to sting a little.”

Faith lifted one eyebrow. “No shit Sherlock. Can’t be much worse than disinfecting me. But thanks for the warning.” She said sarcastically.

“Well you better sit still if you want it to look pretty.”

Faith snorted, since when did wounds needed to be pretty? She clenched her teeth when the needle entered her flesh. Trying to shift her thoughts she listened to the music coming through the thick door which said ‘staff only’ on the outside. The door kept the worst of the music out but couldn’t prevent the loud decibels to reach in. Especially in the weekend this was bad for your eardrums.

“You’re done. Just put a band aid on it for the finishing touch.”

Faith grumbled, how luck was shining her way again. She fucking hated her life. She picked up the bottle of Smirnoff, needing another drink. Turning it upside down she found it totally drained, just great. She wanted to smash the bottle against the wall but decided against it with one glance towards her superior.

It wasn’t even ten minutes and an empty vodka bottle later, that Kesha and Faith stood outside the personal room again. Remi glanced Faith over, she gave him a deathly glare back which made the boy avert his eyes. Faith snorted, he wasn’t going to last long. He was just not made out of the right stuff for the job. He was too shy, too expectant, he needed to be more assertive…and grow a pair.

Faith saw he was trying to cope with the busy crowd at the other side of the bar but he was failing miserably. She decided to step in and help him before people would start a fight because they didn’t got served in time. Faith walked up to Remi and gave him a reassuring wink, quickly trying to get him to help her work away the impatient mass. Faith worked on double speed and found time in between to flirt with some of the customers, which led to her being offered drinks which she gladly poured for herself.

She was up and running in the club since eleven this morning and looked forward to be off at one tonight. She had switched hours with Emma last week because normally Faith would do allnighters on Saturday. Looking around she started to wonder if Kesha would let her go. Faith was also free tomorrow and she was fairly sure Kesha would find that a good excuse to put her on more hours. Faith didn’t hope so, yeah she needed the money, but she also needed time to spend her money. She planned on clubbing herself tonight, somewhere else then here of course. But first things first, she run low on coke and needed to restack.

Faith worked fast, trying to keep the customers happy. Happy and drunk, preferably really fast so that they would soon go home, which meant no extra hours for Faith. Besides getting them drunk she also tried to get big tips or swindle them, preferring the first option. Her regular salary just didn’t cover her costs and this was easy money. Customers don’t always notice when you charge them a dollar or what extra for their drinks a round later, especially not when they order for bigger groups.

Faith closed her eyes and glided her hands up through her hair, holding them above her head. She swayed her hips to the music, drifting away on the catchy tunes. Feeling the rhythm of the bass vibrate in the air that filled her lungs. She was being surrounded by guys and danced with each one in turn. Never staying too long with one in particular. Tonight she wanted to celebrate her freedom. Not being attached to anyone, just some flirting and dancing and eventually going home alone and peacefully sleep her drunkenness off. She didn’t need anybody, she could make her own happiness.

She got another cocktail from the bar. She knew the bartender, he was pretty cute, they had had a one night stand a few months ago. Handing over her drink she winked to him and he gave her a luscious grin. No he hadn’t forgotten her, she was pretty sure of it. Turning back to the dancefloor she submerged in the blissful, warm feeling of the liquor. When they turned the strobe lights on she lost herself in the strange effect these lights produced.

Feeling a pair of hands on her hips she politely got hold of them and detached them from herself. She turned around to see who was bold enough to touch her and looked up at a man, the same height as she was, probably a good few years older. He wasn’t bad to look at but he wasn’t worthy of abandoning her plans of going home solo tonight. Now if that bartender would come on to her… Faith let go of that idea, she didn’t really want to, although her body said something else.

She swayed over to the bar, not really able to walk in a straight line anymore. Waiting for the cute bartender to come her way she sat down at a barstool and leaned over the bar. Man she was tired, she let her hand glide mindlessly over her pocket, checking for the umpteenth time if her coke was still there. The dark spikey hair of the bartender was playfully arranged in a disorderly manner. Damn what was his name again? Before she could try to remember he stood in front of her and looked at her. She stared in his eyes and giggled.

He stared at her expectedly, waiting for her to order. “Can I get you anything?” He asked when she didn’t say anything.

“Another one of this please.” She pointed at her glass, not really sure what it had been but it tasted good. He would probably now what the hell it was.

“Okay…let’s make sure that’s your last one right?”

Faith looked at him amused. Was he seriously putting a halt to her drinking? She started to giggle and erupted in full laughter soon, almost falling of her barstool.

“I’m not kidding. This is your last one, don’t want you to go ‘out’ here.” He gave her a warning look.

“Sure thing loverboy.” She said smiling, handing him the money and accepting the drink. She needed to get up from the barstool before the attempting thought of lying her head on the bar itself would not only be an idea. She quickly returned to the dancefloor to dance on one of the crowds favorite beats.

Her bladder was almost bursting when she entered one of the toilet cubicles. She did try to wait as long as possible before going to the toilet, once you’ve went there was no stopping it and you needed to go at least every fifteen minutes. Maybe now was a good idea to go home. Faith pulled her pants up and flushed the toilet.

She opened the door and wanted to step outside but was pushed back in, falling backwards, landing on the toilet seat. Faith was picked up and shoved up against the side of the cubicle. She blinked and studied his face. She recognized his face, this was the man who touched her earlier that evening. What the fuck was he doing here in the girls bathroom?

Faith’s head lulled sideways and she saw the door was closed. She reached out with one hand but before she could do anything her chin was stuck in an iron grip and he forced her to look at him. She tried to focus but her eyes darted everywhere. He pressed his lips to her mouth. Faith tried to tell him to let her go, which he felt like an invitation to stick his tongue in her mouth. She lifted her hands up against his chest and weakly pushed him away.

He didn’t seem to expect her to object because he staggered back into the other side of the cubicle. But, unlike Faith, he wasn’t completely hammered and before she knew, he was back on her again. Her reaction time had dropped drastically somewhere after the third cocktail, right about when she stopped counting them.

“What do you want?” She asked him, while he strained her arms to her side.

“What I want is you. Isn’t that obvious?” He kissed her again but Faith turned her head away, resulting in him kissing her neck.

Faith sighed, little smartass. “Why? I don’t want you, now let me go.” She wasn’t quite sure if she herself believed that was going to work, but she needed to try anyway because frankly she felt like there was not a lot else she could do. Try talking him out of her cubicle. “There are plenty of others girls out there who probably do want. Why me?” She was rewarded with nothing but silence, he was obviously too busy with the exploration of all here bare skin and also the skin that had, until recently, not been so bare.

Faith tried to wriggle her arms in between their bodies to create some distance between them but he just closed the gap by pressing up to her, locking her arms tight in between them. Faith quickly withdrew her arms from their uncomfortable position. She needed to come into action pretty soon before things would get out of hand. Some kissing she could handle, some touching as well, but then he needed to get the hell out of here. “I’m not interested. Go away.”

“It doesn’t really matter what you are interested in. What is important is what I want.” He said, finally looking up at her with a vicious smile. “Or what Alex wants. He says ‘hi’ by the way.” The evil smile on his face grew even wider than Faith had thought was possible. Alarm bells went off when finally her brain caught up with her. This was not only the man who touched her earlier, this was also one of Alex best friends. One of his ‘I share everything with my best friends’ friend. She hadn’t seen his face clearly ‘that’ day since he was standing out of her eyesight most of the time, but finally it dawned on her.

“Why didn’t he come tell me that in person?” Faith tried really hard to sober up but so far she was unsuccessful, if only she could get some coke… A slap to her face made her open her eyes a bit wider. “Ouch! You can not hit a lady.” Slapping her might work as well.

“You are no lady love. You’re just an ordinary white trash slut. Now stop yapping.”

Faith opened her mouth to say something in return but a second slap in her face prevented her from it. “Ouch! What did I just say?” She mumbled.

“What did ‘I’ just say! Do I need to remind you again?” He hold up his fist in front of her eyes, so close she needed to goggle her eyes to see what he was doing.

“You can try, but beating me senseless is not going to do my brain cells any good. So b…” His fist collided with her cheek and her head slammed against the wall.

“Ouch!” Another stomp followed in the same place where the first had left its mark. A little hazed Faith looked up at him again, her head was now not only spinning from too much alcohol. Nausea and the urge to puke started to form deep down in her gut.

“I think I finally made myself clear.” The man said triumphant. “We can stop playing now and get down to business.” Getting hold of her hair he pulled her head back and started to kiss and lick her neck again.

Faith closed her eyes, this felt pretty good actually…how wrong did that sound?! The guy was assaulting her now, wasn’t he? Forcing her tired eyes open she started to protest. She tried to turn around in his embrace but he had still pinned her head down against the cubicle wall.

“What? Now don’t tell me you don’t like it you little slut.” He allowed her to turn but pinned her with her front to the wall just as good.

Faith felt the damp air from his raised breathing when he pressed his head against hers. She shuddered when she felt his tongue run over her ear. “Get off.” She weakly complained. His hands were fumbling with the button of her pants. Faith put her hands over his and pushed them away but every time she did he quickly returned and continued his attempt. “Leave me alone.” She placed her hands against the wall and tried to push herself from it.

He heart skipped a beat before it went up in rate, when she noticed his hand was down her pants, reaching for her sex. She pushed her hips backwards, trying to get away from his hands. Faith felt his boner press into her and stopped dead in her action.

“My my, stop lying to me, you don’t want me to leave at all. You’re all wet for me.” He whispered sadistically in her ear.

Her breathing faltered. Why was her body giving off wrong signs? Faith was fairly sure she was not agreeing with what was going on, her body was playing tricks with her. The slender brunette was cursing her body, anger was spreading in the same way the alcohol had rushed through her veins. She needed to turn back around, it was better before, turn back around now. She managed to wriggle around in his grasp but immediately regretted her course of action. Her assailant saw this as an opportunity to pull down her pants from her hips. Faith desperately tried to hold on to it with one hand and pressed the other up in his face to get rid of him.

He slammed her hand away from his face and got hold of her throat, squeezing tightly while he reestablished her position against the wall.

Faith panicked, her hands shot up towards her throat, desperately trying to pull his hands off of her. She tried to swallow, but found his grip too tight to allow her some movement. Her survival mechanism kicked in and she started to trash around violently, her body kicking out in incoherent movements. Her heartbeat went through the roof while she tried to gasp for air. 

Faith’s vision blurred, black dots appearing while she was deprived of oxygen. Her grip on his hands started to lessen. Her trashing decreased. The sounds from her surroundings just barely came through, like her head was an almost soundproof room, wherein the only noise is the increased throbbing of blood being pumped around in her body.

She was getting close to losing consciousness when she became aware of him entering her body. She was repulsed but powerless. Dizziness made her head spin, her eyelids were fluttering while she was fighting to remain conscious. His hand lost its oppressive grip sending a rush of oxygen into Faith’s lungs while she coughed.

The brunette felt like an indefinable number of needles were prickling her body, completing the blackness in her vision, making her completely blind. She limply hung in her enforced position, leaning on her assailant. She was aware of the convulsive movement her body made when it orgasmd. Utter shock and disbelieve made the died down feeling of nausea flare up again and Faith’s stomach contorted, sending a wave of vomit up her esophagus.

She was pulled off the wall and thrown, head first at the toilet whereas one wave of alcohol after another forced its way up her throat and down the lavatory.

When the queasy feeling had subsided Faith stood up shaking and turned around. She locked the door of the cubicle and stepped back, sitting down on the toilet seat. Faith pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and let her trembling hands wander over to the pocket of her jeans, which her attacker had at least taken the effort to pull it up again before he left.

Her ragged breathing came in between silent sobs. She needed to clear her mind. There were so many thoughts, feelings and emotions swirling around in her mind like a Tornado that her brain disconnected from the rest of her, not allowing her to feel or think anything at all.

The brunette acted on instinct, clumsily trying to get her phone out of her pocket, placing it on top of her leg. Shaking so hard that her phone wasn’t staying in place she forced herself to calm down at least a bit, firmly placing her foot on the ground to keep her leg steady. She took out a small envelope and emptied the leftover content on the screen of her phone. Quickly dividing it with a plastic card Faith made two sloppy lines. She fished a one-dollar-bill out of her bra and rolled it up. Bending forward she sniffed up the lines and almost instantly felt it kick in.

She felt disgusted by her own body, it had betrayed her in a most vulnerable state. She hated herself for allowing this to happen. She hated the guy who made sure it happened. But first and foremost she hated the guy who had turned her life into a living nightmare. The guy who gave the orders to make it happen. Inside she felt a boiling pit of anger, increasing with every repulsive thought.

Faith stood up and took a deep breath. She unlocked the door and stepped out of the toilet cubicle, walking over directly to the sinks. She let the water run and splashed it in her face. She put the ends of her hair under the water to rinse it from the vomit that had gotten attached to it. Faith was aware of people staring at her but ignored everything around her. Looking up at her mirror image she saw the big bruise surrounding her left cheek and eye. She let her hair hang down in front of her face, hiding the marks.

Faith walked out of the bathroom, shoving some people aside who didn’t move out of her way soon enough. Her mind was set on one thing and one thing only and anybody who was in her way was not receiving her nicest treatment. She hurriedly went outside the club and moving forwards to find her car. The ugly mustard colored Ford Escort, she hated that color! Opening her cars door she stepped in and let the engine roar before she sped off.


	33. Chapter 33

** Chapter (Monday) **

Faith walked out of the doctor’s office holding Megan’s hand. She stared blankly in front of her while the child was babbling and bouncing next to her. The words didn’t register on Faith mind, her mind was trying to process the news she had just received. In a few years she could be walking just like this with her own child at her side.

A lot of thoughts crossed her mind. How could this have happened? What did she do wrong? Was this what she wanted? No of course it wasn’t what she wanted, otherwise she would have arranged it to happen! But could she do this? Raising a kid alone? Was she ready for this? What about work? What about money? Kids cost a fortune….Did she wanna know who the father was? What if it was Vince, what would he think of this?

“Fay! Fay! Can we have ice creams?” The voice of the toddler penetrated her train of thoughts. “Yeah…sure honey…which one do you want?”

(Monday evening)

Faith was walking around mindlessly, not focusing on her work. She had an appointment at the hospital with the gynecologist for an echo to see how far along she was. It was just the stupidest thing that she found out she was pregnant. Just because her doctor had marked a wrong square on her STD-form they had noticed her blood values were off. One pregnancy test later she knew why.

She was not too damn pleased about it. She was only 20 years old and not ready for a kid. Actually she didn’t know if she was ever ready for one, but not now anyway.

What if it was Vince’s? Would she tell him? Would he be up for it? Would he want it? Would he blame her if she wanted to keep it? It was her fault she didn’t get the IUD change sooner. It had been 5 years already. A little sooner then she expected and she certainly didn’t expect to get pregnant through it! It needed to get out now anyway, if she wanted the baby or not.

What if it wasn’t Vince’s, but from one of those guys she had had a threesome with? She didn’t even know what they looked like anymore, let alone remember what their names were.

She needed to talk to someone. Jason’s name popped up first in her mind. She hadn’t spoken to him in a week, partly because he made a stupid remark about her hanging out with Luke. Why did everybody seemed to be against her choice of friends? She and Judy were not talking to each other anymore also because of Luke. Well not really because of Luke, more because of the fact that Faith was using drugs and Luke didn’t seemed to be bothered by it, doing some of it himself. But Faith was clean now for 1,5 week…almost. She was really trying to stay clean, but oh how she longed for some release right now.

She missed her friends, she could really use someone who would hear her out and weigh the pros and cons with her. She texted Jason to see if he could meet her so they could talk. He said he was really busy and wanted to know what she wanted to talk about. Faith wasn’t going to drop the bomb on him through the phone so she said she just wanted to talk because she missed him. Apparently that wasn’t a good enough reason for him to skip on whatever he was doing so he blew her off. Faith tried to push her luck with Judy, maybe she had changed her mind suddenly. Even before she texted the girl, she knew she was fooling herself. Judy could be really stubborn and there was a big change they wouldn’t ever be friends again. So it wasn’t a big surprise to get zero on her request.

Faith didn’t feel like talking to one of the others about it so she decided against that. She could manage this on her own. She had done everything in her life on her own so she would figure this one out for herself as well.

(Tuesday)

16 weeks…16 weeks…16 weeks….16 weeks and too small and probably full of deficiencies. 16 weeks, how could she not have noticed? Faith thoughtlessly let her hand wander over her belly. 16 weeks…it could have been anyone. When exactly was 16 weeks ago? She took her phone and skipped through her agenda…O God…it couldn’t be Vince, she didn’t sleep with him until…when actually? Well it didn’t really matter, it wasn’t Vince. 16 weeks ago was the week she settled the score for Judy and Jason. The week she was gang-raped. This baby was a reminder of her stupidity. And she tortured it for 16 weeks! Her drinking, her drug abuse, her disturbing eating and sleeping habits, her car crash. This kid needed to get out, if she wanted it or not. She tortured it so far, she could kill it as well. It was not fair to let this kid be born, deformed, deficient. Especially not with her as a mom. She didn’t need a constant reminder of her mishap. She wasn’t even up to dealing with a ‘normal’ healthy kid. She wanted it out as soon as possible but she had to take 5 official days to think things through. 5 days and then it was weekend and she needed to wait until Monday! What was there to think about? It needed to get out!

(Wednesday)

Shock seeped through her veins when she heard the news. Aaron was standing devastated in front of her. When he had texted her to meet him at the beach she hadn’t expected this. Faith couldn’t react to what she had just heard. Aaron pulled her in a hug and she automatically wrapped her arms around him. She didn’t say anything when he cried his eyes out on her shoulder. She didn’t cry, she just stared blankly in front of her. Her mind had trouble to process the fact that her friend was dead. Luke was dead. Luke drowned.

(Wednesday)

The white stripes on the road flashed by as Faith drove on along the coast line. She had no plan where to go, she just needed to clear her mind. How could he have died? He drowned while surfing yesterday. He as good as grew up on a surfboard. Always in the water, swimming, diving, surfing…anything. Her mind just couldn’t comprehend.

When she finally felt it was time to go back she realized she had switched hours with one of her colleague. She needed to work today instead of tomorrow. She didn’t even need to look at the clock to figure out that she was going to be late at work.

She saw the angry faces when she entered the club. “I want you in my office. Now.” Kesha’s voice was cold and calm and Faith followed her.

“Why are you late now?”

“I forgot the time.”

“This is the third time in two weeks. I’m not putting up with it any longer. So either something is up with you or you are just doing it to piss me off. Which is it?”

“I’m fine…” The lie escaped her before she was aware of it.

“So you do it on purpose?” Kesha asked disbelieving.

“I don’t. I just…forgot time.” Faith heard how lame that sounded.

“That is no excuse, buy a watch. Set an alarm on your phone.”

“It won’t happen anymore.”

“You promised that before. Faith I really like you. You work hard, customers like you and you are fun to be around…”

“But…?”

“But we can’t count on you anymore. You come and go whenever it pleases you. Remember when you’re friend came to pick you up because you were having an ‘anxiety attack’. I don’t tolerate drugs on the work floor. What you do in your own time is your problem, in here I won’t have it.”

“You accept alcohol…which is also a drug.”

“I accept you to drink a few, not until you are hammered! Which, I may remind you, you do too.”

“I’ll try to do better.” Faith promised with a sigh.

“Trying is not enough. I want your full devotion. I need to know I can count on you. Let this be a warning, but one more misstep and you are fired.”

Faith looked up at Kesha. She was serious.

“Now start working.” Kesha turned around on her heels and walked away.

(Thursday)

“Faith.”

The dark haired girl turned around when she heard the familiar voice calling her from down the hallway. “Tony, hey.” Faith put on her sweetest voice and brightest smile when she turn around to face her landlord. “How are you doing. It’s been a while since I’ve seen you. She put a hand on her hip and swayed a little.

“Two months to be precise. Exactly the same number as the amount of rent you still own me.”

“It’s been so long already hmm? I was just planning on visiting you next week.”

“You’d better be, because I was getting the impression you were trying to avoid me.” He sounded not too pleased.

“I swear I will get you the money next week.”

“Of 3 months? What, you suddenly won the lottery? Or did you get a job that pays better?” The last part he said with a smile on his lips and a glint in his eyes. Tony took a step forward, closing the distance between him and the girl. “You know, there is another way you can pay me…” He let his fingers slide along Faith’s cheek.

She smiled to him and reached for his hand to take it away from her. “Let me think about that.”

“Don’t think too long about it. It’s either payment or you get evicted.”

“What? You can’t do that!” Faith said shocked.

“I can and I will. You’re behind 3 months next week, because honestly I don’t think you can cough up next month’s rent either suddenly.”

“That’s not enough to evict someone!”

“See, that’s where you are wrong. It might not be enough. But Faith, I’m done with your games and since you always paid me cash and didn’t ask for a receipt, I can easily say that you haven’t paid for a long, long time. And I have all the right to evict you. So don’t take too much time weighing your options.” Tony turned around and left her alone in the hallway.

(Sunday)

Kesha motioned for her to follow her, so she did. Faith entered the office and Kesha closed the door behind them. Faith felt trouble was upon her.

“Faith, I’m sorry but I have to let you go.” Kesha said, a sad tone to her voice.

“And you couldn’t tell me this before the day was finished?” Faith was pissed, she felt like she was used.

“It was a busy night…”

“Busy, so you couldn’t talk to me busy? Or busy, you couldn’t afford to lose personnel busy?”

Kesha choose not to reply to this.

“Well, glad you’re not denying it! May I ask why? I didn’t do anything wrong since last time.”

“You were fighting.”

“The girl attacked me! I couldn’t help that her boyfriend was trying to flirt with me and she got all jealous. I didn’t even respond to him!”

Kesha gave her a dubious look.

“What?! Do I not get to fight back when someone attacks me?”

“We have bouncers to solve these problems. You’d go to them.”

“Fuck it Kesha! I’ve saved your ass multiple times because I spotted fights before they even really break out. Now you are firing me because of it? Unbelievable!” Faith was furious and rolled her eyes.

“We discussed why a couple of days before.”

“So you already made up your mind then? You were just looking for some excuse to fire me! O and to wait until the weekend was over, because be honest, you can’t miss me in the club!” Faith’s voice was raised while she tried to control her anger.

“Now back down Faith. You know I’d rather see you work here but we keep bending the rules for you.”

“You bend the rules for your own convenience all the time!”

“Hey! You’d better take it easy.”

“Or what? You gonna fire me? Little late for that don’t you think?” Faith smirked.

“You can be angry all you want but you created this situation all on your own. Now get your stuff and get out of here.”

Faith turned around and walked out of the office, all she had with her was the key of her car and her phone and both were already in her pockets. She stomped along the bar towards the exit and kicked down a barstool when she passed it.

Faith went to her car and the long scratch that was decorating the side since yesterday. Someone deliberately pulled something sharp along it and now she needed to fix the fucking paint again. She opened the door and got in. Starting her engine she sped off driving without an idea where she was going.

Her anger faded and was replaced by a sad and empty feeling. Faith drove towards her home and parked her car outside. She walked to her block and went inside the building but instead of going to her floor she walked along the hall on the ground floor. She knocked on a door and she heard the locks being opened.

“Faith, what a nice surprise. You come to pay the rent?“

Faith chose not to reply but stared up to him with cold eyes.

Tony’s smile widened. “Come in.” He held open the door for her and she silently entered his house.

(Sunday)

Faith lay on her belly on her bed, her head sideways, arms lying limply beside her. She stared out blankly in front of her. There were so many thoughts swirling around in her head that she felt like she was drowning in them. She needed to process them one by one but couldn’t find anywhere to start. She wanted to escape, how easy would it be to lose yourself in the bliss that she knew she could get when she took some coke. Even if it was only for a little while. She also wanted to be strong and hold on to her believe in getting clean. She felt like the longing for drugs was like a rock tied to her legs while she was swimming in a stormy ocean. It was weighing her down and trying not to drown got harder every time a new wave crashed over her. She was standing on a ledge and wasn’t sure if she should take a step back of fort.

She had promised Dom to try, but since she had managed to piss him of she hadn’t talked to him anymore. Just like she hadn’t talked to Judy for quite some time. Or Mia, or Letty, or Vince, Leon, Jesse… they didn’t care, they were all busy. She understood, they had all the right to, still she would have liked for one of them to contact her. To show her, no matter how small, that they do cared.

All she wanted now was to be with her best friend, but she couldn’t because he was also pissed with her. Jason didn’t understand. How could he? She didn’t say anything to him, she couldn’t, not by phone. She wanted to see him, he needed to tell her everything was going to be okay, even though it was a lie. Just hold her, forgetting all her problems for a little while, just to let her know she wasn’t facing everything alone. Since their last big argument she had promised to tell him more of her problems and she sort of had, even though she wasn’t really forthcoming with all the information straight away.

She didn’t want it to end like last time where she kept everything to herself. She didn’t like fighting with him. But now it seemed she was losing him just as well. The last time they had been together was two weeks ago, not counting the 2 minutes when he dumped Megan with her and went to work. She got a strong feeling he didn’t want to see her anymore and that upset Faith. She told him she missed him, several times, but he ignored her.

Slowly dusk was setting in but Faith didn’t shift positions. She didn’t get up to eat, there was no hunger. Didn’t get up to shower, although she felt dirty and used. Didn’t get up to empty her bladder, there was nog recognition that it was full. She just didn’t get up at all, waiting for morning to come. Waiting for the night to be over. A sleepless night in which her thoughts kept repeating themselves without coming to a conclusion. Tomorrow was Luke’s cremation. Tomorrow was the abortion.

(Monday)

Faith turned around and walked out of Aarons grip without saying anything. She walked towards her car and drove off. When she stopped she got out and walked down towards the beach. She sat down and stared out towards the sea while the sun was sinking down in it.

When Faith made her decision it was already dark and the beach was almost deserted. There was no turning back and she knew it.


	34. Chapter 34

** Chapter (Tuesday) **

Jason stood up from the chair he had been sitting in for the last fifteen minutes. He started to walk up and down along the bed with the fragile frame in it. Faith was hooked to several machines and instruments making various noises, producing certain information which told him absolutely nothing at all.

It was frustrating to see his friend lying in the hospital bed. What the hell had she been thinking? He just couldn’t understand what had happened all of a sudden. Why did she overdosed? The message on his phone told him she did it on purpose with the intention of ending her life.

Faith looked small in the large hospital bed. Her skin-color didn’t differ much from the off-white sheets. She had been resuscitated tree times, he wondered how she would come out of this shit…if she came out of it. Every day longer in coma decreased the chances of her waking up.

Could he have prevented her from doing it? Was he to blame for it? What if he had taken the time to listen to her? Part of him feared that was the truth. Was he such a lousy friend? He loved the girl in the bed but sometimes she, unintentionally, could be very ‘demanding’, a handful. She managed to end up in a lot of trouble, living on the line all the time.

Although she didn’t want it, he always ended up being sucked into her mess. Truthfully, he must admit he always asked her, with a lot of persistence, to tell him what was going on. But he wished she would tell him what she was up to before she was head over heels in deep shit. He cared for her and wanted to prevent her from doing stupid things. Make her understand she didn’t need to take on the world on her own.

But sometimes he needed some time off, take a step back and just live his own life. Just like he had done the last two weeks, he had a busy schedule and somewhere in the back of his mind he suspected her to bring trouble to his life, trouble he just could do perfectly without for a little time.

Now he felt guilty he didn’t took just a little while to talk to her. According to the last text he received from her before she apparently tried to kill herself, a lot went down in her life lately. Had she really been pregnant? And why and when did she lose her job? He had a lot of questions, a lot of questions that he couldn’t get any answers to.

Jason slumped down in the chair again, it was useless to be sitting around here, waiting for her to wake up, but still it was the only thing on his mind right now.

Jason looked up when the door of the hospital room was opened and Dominic and Letty entered.

“Hey Jason.” Letty said in soft voice. He gave them a quick smile before he turned his gaze back to the bed.

“Anything changed?” Dominic asked, he and Letty went to stand beside the bed and watched their friend in her vegetative state.

“No…nothing.” Jason’s voice was a little raw from not using it all day. They all stood there silently, letting the monotone sound of the medical ventilator fill the room.

The regular beeping that indicated Faith’s heartbeat gave Letty the creeps and she felt the need to break the silence. “Does anybody want something to drink?”

“No thanks.” Jason said without looking up.

Dominic shook his head. Letty shrugged and walked out of the room to get something herself.

Dominic watched the man he had almost known for one third of his life already. His friend looked tired. Dominic understood that he probably didn’t sleep too much ever since they found out what Faith was up to. He couldn’t blame Jason, it got to him too. But Dominic knew there was nothing he could do now. It would be of no use to anyone if he didn’t focus on things he could actually influence, like work, or the jobs or his relationship with Letty. There were a million other things that he’s better focus on…that was at least what he tried to tell himself. Truth was that he needed to keep his mind busy because every time he didn’t his mind wandered off to last night’s events and he got rather restless trying to figure out what happened exactly.

“Go home Jason, go to bed, get some rest.” Dominic spoke while he looked at Faith’s face. He felt Jason’s eyes on him and turned his head. “There is nothing you can do here.”

“I can’t…”

“Letty and I will stay a little longer but it’s of no use for any of us to be here all the time. They will call when something changes.” Dominic tried not to sound too harsh, but he needed to make the decision that his friend couldn’t.

Letty walked back in the room with two bottles of soda in her hands. She pressed one in Jason’s hands. “I thought you could use some she said airily.

Jason wrapped his fingers around it and stared long and hard at the bottle, like it could give him all the answers.

“Jason was just leaving.” Dominic stated.

Jason’s lips pressed together in a tight line. He knew Dominic meant well, but he would have liked to make the decision himself. He felt Letty’s hands on his shoulders, slightly squeezing his tense shoulders. Jason let out a sigh and let his shoulders slump before he stood up a little more relaxed. “Just…keep me updated…” He said looking at Dominic.

Dominic answered the almost pleading look with a short, slow nod to reassure his friend.

When Jason took off, Letty came to stand beside her boyfriend while they watched him leave. Letty slowly slipped her hand in Dom’s. He looked at her and planted a kiss on her forehead. Sometimes actions could speak louder than words.


	35. Chapter 35

** Chapter (Wednesday) **

Jason speeded down the lanes, urging his way through morning traffic to reach the hospital. He had been so tired when he finally fell asleep that he had slept through the call from the hospital. They left a message on his answering machine, something along the lines of ‘Miss Lehane is awake…but don’t get your hopes up…’. What fucking kind of a message was that?

With big strides he walked down the halls of the hospital towards Faith’s room, visiting hours be damned! When he stood in front of room 503 he hesitated to enter. Had he been so eager to come here just seconds ago, now he was nervous to enter. He imagined the worst things possible. What if she had brain damage or was paralyzed or something worse…although he couldn’t think of something worse, there probably was.

Jason took a deep breath and entered. The room was silent, no beeping, no pumping sound of the ventilator. His eyes searched for the dark-haired girl in the hospital bed. Her eyes were open and she was sitting a little upwards. Jason smiled and hurriedly walked to the side of her bed.

“Hey babe.” He cheerfully spoke. She didn’t respond. “Faith?” Jason spoke her name hesitantly. It didn’t do anything to her. Faith just kept staring out in front of her like he wasn’t there.

Carefully he laid his hand on her lower arm, so as not to startle her. She didn’t even blink, didn’t pull back…nothing. He studied her face and looked in to her eyes. He was faced with the harsh reality that the girl that was lying in this hospital bed was not the same that he used to know. There was nothing in her eyes that reminded him of her. The look with which she stared out in to the world was empty. Like the girl that belonged on the inside just left, went on holiday or something.

Jason took a step back, releasing her arm. He tried to swallow away the panic that was creeping up his throat. A nurse came walking in to the room and he spun around to face her. “What the hell is going on?!” He demanded an answer from her

“Calm down sir.”

“I won’t calm down, just tell me what the hell has happened to her!”

“There is nothing wrong with her.”

“Nothing wrong!! Are you an idiot?! Do you think my girlfriend used to always be in such a vegetative state before she ended up here?!” Jason took a step towards the nurse.

“Please calm down sir.” The woman in her mid-thirty’s said a little taken aback by Jason’s aggressive posture. She walked carefully around him, up to the bed and checked the clipboard. “They have checked all of her functions and run several test on her. Her bodily functions are fine, there is no permanent damage caused by the overdose or the treatment.” The nurse looked up to him to wait for his response.

Jason let the words sink in slowly. “So what does that mean?” He said in a much calmer voice.

“It means that this is a state of the mind. I don’t know who your girlfriend was before, but the fact that she tried suicide tells me she probably wasn’t too happy. We can do nothing here to treat her, maybe you should take her to a psychiatrist.”

“You saying she is mental?!” His anger was flaring up again.

“I already said too much, I think you should discuss the options with the doctor. Good day Sir.” The nurse hurriedly backed out of the room before Jason had any time to respond.


	36. Chapter 36

** Chapter  **

Jason led her through the door of the apartment, taking her hands in his and leading her forwards. He closed the door behind them, led her to her couch and gently pushed her to sit down. “What would you like for dinner?” He didn’t actually expected a reply but it wouldn’t do any harm to her…or him for that matter. “I’ll make some lasagna then.” He rummaged through the cupboards and took out some bowls and an oven dish. “It sure beats all the hospital food. You said it was like every bite of it was a little piece of heaven, so you better be grateful that I’m going to put in the effort to make it for you.” He turned up to heat of the oven and started to cut the vegetables he had bought this morning before he went to pick her up. “It might take a while though, so I hope you’re not too hungry.”

Jason let his look turn to the dark haired girl on the couch. She hadn’t moved an inch from where he placed her. She was still staring out in front of her like she was lost in her own world. Jason went up to her and squatted down in front of Faith. He looked up to her and brushed a strand of hair from her face. A little, sad smile formed on his lips. He sighed and started to pull of her shoes to make her more comfortable before he went back to making dinner.

Jason brushed the spoon against Faith’s lips and like on reflex she opened her mouth and started chewing on the content he had shoved inside. This went actually easier then he thought it would be. He already imagined he had to tube-feed her or something like that. But three spoons full later his relief turned into worry when she didn’t open up anymore. Did she had enough already? Or did she not like it? He doubted it because she was never really picky of what to eat and she had been a big fan of his lasagna the two times he’s made it before.

Jason rubbed his chin, the stubbles felt like he hadn’t shaved for too long. He stood up and walked towards the fridge to get some yoghurt out. Maybe he could interest her in something else. He put some in a bowl and walked back to the couch to try and feed her again, but he ended up with the same result. He gave up, she probably didn’t want anymore, although he hardly believed she was full after just three bites. She needed to start eating more, she already had little reserves to spare. But considering the fact that she was not doing anything active he could imagine she wouldn’t need a lot of energy. Jason sat back down and started to eat from his own platter. His food had long gone cold but it didn’t really matter, it wouldn’t taste too well anyway, it all had a bitter aftertaste.

Carefully Jason released the clasp of her bra and took it off. He tried not to look at her nakedness in front of him but he needed to face the fact that this was how it was going to be. He quickly pulled a t-shirt over her head to cover her up. He doubted Faith would agree with any of this. She was a strong and emancipated woman and surely she wouldn’t like to be all helpless and in need of taking care of. Jason felt really bad about the situation, it felt like he was betraying her. He knew she would never have wanted this, but what else could he do? He could never let her rot away in a mental home. Nor could he let her go, even if that was what she would have wanted.

Pulling down her panties he replaced them with some clean ones. Suddenly realization hit him that she would need a shower rather sooner than later. There were just some boundaries he wouldn’t break…couldn’t break. He needed to find someone else for that, preferably female. Maybe he could ask Mia if she wanted to do it, she would be the most reasonable.

He leaded Faith to her bed and pulled back the sheets. With a little pushing and pulling he managed to settle her in for the night. His mind started to wonder about a lot of strange things. Would he need to close her eyes to send her off to sleep? What if she wasn’t tired at all? Not doing anything all day besides breathing doesn’t take a lot of energy from you. She never really slept a lot anyway so why would she now? Maybe she wanted to watch a movie? He could set one up but then the DVD would be repeating itself all night and maybe she needed a bit more quiet to fall asleep.

He started to doubt if he should leave her alone for the night. What if she needed to pie? Would she stand up and go to the toilet herself? Or would she just let it run and wet her bed? Or she might not do anything at all and end up with a urinary infection. Coming to think of it he hadn’t actually thought of this before and she hadn’t been relieved since they came home.

Pulling back the blankets again he got her out of her bed and to the bathroom, pulling down her panties again and placing her on the toilet. Giving her some privacy he backed out of the room and waited. He needn’t to wait long, within a minute he heard her emptying her bladder. Waiting just a little longer before he went back in again and observed the situation. Wiping her off would be in order. He sighed and decided he needed to get over his prudishness, it was a necessity, no need to feel weird about it.

Jason crawled down in bed next to Faith, spooning her. The familiar feeling of her warmth, her scent filling his nostrils, her soft skin against his made him forget for a moment that everything was fucked up. He could finally relax a little, pretending it was just like any other night he spend at her place. Burying his nose in her dark locks seemed comforting but he just wasn’t able to ignore reality. Her scent was off, her usual smell of cherry’s had faded and the chemicals from the hospital had taken possession over her. Sadness washed over him again and he carefully pulled away from her, lying on his own side of the bed.


	37. Chapter 37

** Chapter **

“Jason, you should really consider to get her in some sort of ‘home’.” Dominic watched as his friend gave him a vile look.

“I thought you were all about ‘family’ and ‘being there for each other’, well she is my family Dom and I won’t let her down.”

“I don’t mean to discard her, but would you please take one look at yourself!” He put his hand up to the corner with the mirror in it to emphasize what he was saying. “You can’t keep this up forever.” Dominic felt like he was talking to a headstrong teenager, especially when Jason faced away from him and started to walk around the house moping. “Jason be reasonable. What good would it do her when you don’t take proper care of yourself? She needs you to be strong, not deadly tired and worn out.”

“How do you know what she needs?! Did she talk to you?! No, I didn’t think so!” Jason stomped away from him in the small apartment.

Dominic sighed, he was standing next to the coffee table in the center of Faith’s house. He had visited her almost every day but there was absolutely no improvement in her condition.

“Then at least try taking her to therapy.” Dom said exhausted.

“You know just as well as I do that she hates counsellors!”

“She probably hates being in this state as well, but that doesn’t change the fact that she is and we need to do something about it!”

“Don’t you think I am trying to get her out of it?!”

The door of the bathroom opened and Mia and Faith came walking out of it. Jason hurried towards them and help Mia to get Faith to the couch and set her down.

“Thanks again for doing this Mia.” Jason said while he looked up to her. She was standing next to her big brother who laid an arm around her on her shoulder.

“I’m glad that there is something I can do.” She said with a weak smile.

Dominic knew his sister was struggling with this emotionally. No seventeen year old should have to wash their friend because they couldn’t anymore. But when Jason asked her just couldn’t refuse. She was truly glad that she could be off help, that was just the way his sister was, always caring for others before herself.

“We need to be going now Mia.” Dominic gently squeezed her shoulder.

“Is there nothing else we can do for you or Faith?” Mia asked Jason almost pleading, she too knew it was taking its toll of him.

“No, I think we are okay for today.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Dominic said before he led Mia to the door.

“Yeah, see you tomorrow.” Jason walked with them to let them out. “Goodnight Mia.” He bent over and kissed her cheek.

“Think about what I said will you?”

“Goodnight Dom.” Jason clasped his shoulder in a friendly manner and gave him a little push out to the hallway. Then he turned back towards the couch and sat down next to Faith before he turned on the television.


	38. Chapter 38

** Chapter **

The early morning sun was shining through the closed curtains, searching its way around the chinks. Jason blinked and slowly tried to open his eyes. He looked down in the dark auburn eyes of Faith and brushed a strand of hair out of her face with a little smile on his lips. He wondered how long she had been awake and was looking at him...was looking at him…

Jason almost jumped out of the bed, he was stunned and he couldn’t believe that what he had seen was true. Had she actually been looking at him, not through him, not staring off in to space but really, truly looking ‘at’ him. He crawled back on to the bed on his hand and knees and looked close in to her eyes, not really sure what he expected to see.

“Faith?” His voice was tense, a slight quiver to his speech. “Faith, can you hear me? Can you give me any sign or something? Blinking would be fine…”

When nothing happened he backed away from the bed again but he was pretty sure that Faith was still watching him. He stepped a little sideways and he saw her eyes move for a second, like she was trying to hold him in her vision. But it was only a second before her gaze went back to what it had been the last week, he had lost her again. He reached out to her and tried to get back her attention, but no matter how much he tried, he couldn’t reach her.

Jason was whistling while he walked into the garage and Dom and Vince shared a look before they went over to him.

“Morning.” He greeted his two friends cheerfully.

Dom and Vince shared another look before Dom spoke up. “What’s going on Jason? Anything we need to know?”

“Faith looked at me!” Jason said with a big grin on his face. When Dominic and Vince didn’t respond right away Jason started to explain what had happened this morning. His friends were a little less cheerful then he had expected them to be.

“Don’t get your hopes up Jason.” Dominic said somber.

“Why not? She is improving.” He wasn’t going to let his good mood be ruined by them.

“It was just a look Jason, it could have been a coincidence.” Dom explained.

“Heck no! It wasn’t a coincidence! I know what I saw and I am no fool.”

“Dom just doesn’t want you to get your hopes up based on one small thing.” Vince tried to reason with him.

“I know it is small, but comparing to the ‘nothing’ she has been giving me lately, this is a lot.”

“Just don’t want you to be disappointed if it doesn’t turn out the way you want.” Vince said and shrugged.

“You know, the longer I talk to you two, the more I get the impression that you don’t want her to get better.” Jason said in a provoking manner.

“What? You know that’s not fair! Of course we want her to get better!” Vince said angry.

Dominic put up his arm to hold back Vincent from Jason. “We all deal with it our own way Jason, please keep your comments to yourself.” Dominic said in a stern voice.

“Then keep yours to yourself too next time you feel the need to give some ‘advice’.”

“Don’t act so foolish Jason, we are just trying to look out for you!” Dominic had a hard time containing his anger, but that would be just what Jason was getting at.

Letty and Brian came walking in to the garage and Letty noted something was wrong by the way the boys were staring each other down.

“What’s going on here? No wait…I don’t wanna know, just back down and behave like civilized people.” She gave both Jason and her boyfriend a push to the chest to separate them.

“I’m going to work on my project.” Jason said and he turned around and walked over to the car he had been working on.


	39. Chapter 39

** Chapter **

Jason turned the TV and made sure he could see it from his place at the bed. He inserted the DVD of ‘Hollow Man’ and grabbed the remote control. He walked around the bed and pulled back the sheets before he laid down next to Faith. He had turned her on her side so she was facing the TV, in case she felt like watching it. Jason popped his head up on his hand so he could watch over Faith before he pressed play and the movie began.

Halfway through the movie Jason got thirsty and he pressed the pause button. He stood up and reached over to the fridge to get a soda can out of it. Grabbing a straw he put it in the can and put the other end between Faith’s lips. She took a few sips but was quickly done with it. Jason emptied the can before he lied back down again and continued the movie.

Jason rubbed Faith’s upper arm slightly before he put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. This felt so much like it had always been that the young man could forget for a little while that his life was quite a mess at the moment. Faith’s hands were folded in front of her chest and he let his thumb brush the back of her left hand. He wasn’t quite sure that she would have wanted to watch a thriller/horror movie but that was just though luck. He smiled when he imagined how she would have scolded him when she found out what movie he picked. She would mope a little while but eventually she wouldn’t really mind. It just wasn’t the movie that was always the most important about their nights together. Just the comfort of the company and being with a friend, it was easy, it was familiar and it felt right. Her skin felt a little cold under his touch even when it was mid-summer. Her fingers felt soft when she gently wrapped her hand around his.

Jason breath got stuck in his throat and he dare not move, afraid he would ruin it. He was joyous, suddenly full of energy he wanted to bounce around the house to celebrate. He was sure he wasn’t imagining things, she was putting pressure on his hand, even if it was ever so lightly. The moment lasted and little by little he relaxed and continued to watch the movie again until he finally fell asleep.


	40. Chapter 40

** Chapter **

Jason furiously went through the cupboard and cabinets, slamming the doors close one by one. He already forgot what he had been looking for. Pulling out a bowl he grabbed the salmon and threw it in. He got the ingredients for the sauce and put them in as well. Spilling some crème fraiche on the ground he let out a groan and got a towel to wipe the stains of his shoes. When he stood up again he bumped his head to one of the cabinets he forgot to close and scolded. His movements were agitated and hasty. He reached over to get the pan of pasta from the fire and held it above the sink to let the water run away. The lid flew off and he burned his fingers on it, letting go of the pan.

“Fucking God, Ouch! Why the hell can’t things ever go right?” He pushed away the pan, burning his fingers again and he kicked against one of the cabinets yelling out loud.

He stormed over to the small table and grabbed his car keys from it. Walking with big strides towards the door. Jason pulled the door open, he wasn’t going to stay here another minute. But just before he wanted to leave he looked back over his shoulder towards the bed with the reason why he had been living here for two weeks now already. His temper calmed down and was replaced by sheer desperation and sadness. He let his shoulders slump, walked back inside and closed the door. He sat down on a chair with his back towards the bed and finally gave in to his feelings. He couldn’t stop the sobs, couldn’t prevent the tears from running down his face. He put his head in his hands, elbows resting on his knees and let his emotions run freely.

He never heard the soft padded footsteps on the floor that were reaching him, but he did feel the soft, comforting hand on his shoulder. He immediately dammed in his crying, startled he lifted his head and looked back up. Faith was looking intently at him, but only her eyes showed some form of emotion. Jason reached up for her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. She averted her eyes from him and stared out in front of her, but she didn’t draw back her hand.


	41. Chapter 41

** Chapter **

“Wait here, I’ll be back in a sec.” Jason parked Faith next to his car and walked back to Dominic and Mia’s backyard were the others were still enjoying their drinks and the afterglow of the barbecue.

“Back so soon? You just can’t be without us.” Letty said joking.

Jason picked up his phone from the table and held it up to show her. “Forgot this pretty thing.”

“Ah look Dom, he is really in love with the new phone you arranged for him.” The smile on Letty’s face was widening before she let out a little cry of pain.

Dom kicked her in the shins when he noticed that Brian was listening to their conversation, he was afraid Letty would talk too much about things he rather had she didn’t. “So how is the Acura NSX coming along Jason?” He asked his friend to divert the subject.

“It’s coming…maybe finished halfway next week, but I’m not sure.”

“We’ll just see how it goes. There is no hurry to finish it, customer is on a long holiday, not expected back somewhere next month.” Dom answered him, he purposely gave him a project without too much pressure.

“Such a shame she needs to go back to the owner, can’t we just keep it?” Jason asked dreamily.

“In love with a car? You are so shallow Jason.” Judy said which earned an exasperated look from Jason.

“Sure, if you can buy him off. I think with all the work you put in it you sure made it a lot more expensive.” Dom said ironic.

“A guy can dream…” Jason said with a silly grin.

“Better start working to earn some money to make that dream come true.” Judy said.

Dominic shot her a warning look.

“What? I’m not covering for anyone else anymore. I have had enough of doing other peoples work.” Judy looked at Vince and then at Jason.

“If you don’t mind. I’ll safe the working for Monday, I need to celebrate weekend.” Vince replied and he stood up to get another beer.

Dominic walked towards Jason and led him a little further from the table, so they were out of hearing distance. “You paying for all her expenses as well as your own?”

“I have to, she has no income and no savings. Or at least not that I know of and none that I could access.” His shoulders slumped and his mood became less cheerful.

“We have to come up with a more permanent plan. If she doesn’t get any better…”

“I got this Dom!”

“I know you don’t want to hear it but you can’t stick your head in the sand. We don’t know if she’ll ever get back to her old self.”

“I’m well aware of that. I just want this to be an evening without worries.” Jason said with a sigh.

“I’m sorry, but we just need to consider the possibilities.”

“It can wait one more night Dom.” Jason turned around and wanted to walk away.

“We’ll figure something out. If you are ever short, just come to me.” Dominic said persistent.

Jason turned back around again. “I’m good for now. But thanks, we will talk later. Go back to your barbecue, I’ve got a girl waiting for me.” He joked, a smile appeared on his face.

Dominic smiled back at him and turned around to walk back to the table.

“What was that about?” Letty asked, she handed Dominic a beer and sat down in his lap when he took his place at the table again. “Nothing that can’t wait till tomorrow.” He said before taking a sip from his beer and kissing her cheek.

Three gunshots followed each other fast and a female voice screaming ‘no’ was mixed in between the shots. They all looked shocked to the direction where the sounds came from, stunned in their first reaction.

Dominic jumped up from the table. “Vince, get the shotgun from the garage.” He ordered his longtime friend while he walk towards the front yard. “Mia, Judy, Letty stay back. Jesse stay with them.” Dominic was a fool to believe that the girls would follow his orders without questioning. Judy nudged Mia in the side and they started to follow their brother, but staying a little behind.

The first thing Dominic noted was Jason lying on the ground in the driveway, he wasn’t moving. Lifting his eyes to see what he happened he noticed Faith was pushed forward on the hood of Jason’s car, a cop pinning her down. Three other cops were spread around the scene. Two of them were helping to pin the thrashing girl down on the car, the third was standing on the lookout. Both Faith’s attacker and the cop on the lookout had their guns raised. When they noticed Dominic and their followers they aimed at them, as did one of the other cops.

“Back away Toretto, this is not your case.” Faith’s aggressor said.

“When it concerns my people and on my lawn it IS my case.” Dominic wasn’t intimidated by the people who were intruding his property and started to walk forward again.

Another gunshot was heard and Dominic fell to his knees when the lookout cop fired at his leg.

Then everything seemed to be fast-forwarding from there on. “DOM!” Judy called out his name in shock. The three girls all forgot about the warning and rushed towards their big brother as he gritted his teeth and tried to get back on his feet again. In response to the shot that felled his friend, Vince, who had found the shotgun, aimed for the cop responsible for it and fired. The cop dropped death to the ground.

In the meantime Faith had managed to turn around in her attackers grip because the two helpers let go of her to focus on the group of angry people who were gaining on them. She managed to get him off guard and grabbed his hand with the gun, with little effort she mastered it. Without hesitating she fired up close in his face, blood splashing all over her and the deadweight body collapsed on top of her.

Jesse had rushed over to Jason and kneeled down beside him to check how he was doing. He was quickly accompanied by Brian when the other two cops decided it was time to leave after two of their buddies were blown to pieces. Brian called 911, Jason was still alive, but unconscious and loosing blood from three shot wounds.

Dominic was getting back on his feet, supported by Judy and Letty, a crying Mia following closely behind him when he tried to walk towards Jason. Leon and Vince, who had tried to get hold of the other two cops before they fled, quickly walked back on the driveway. Vince dropped the gun on the lawn and hurried towards Faith who struggled to get away from the bloody scene. She managed to get out from under the death body and started to run towards Jason, pushing Vince aside. Skidding to a halt next to her unconscious friend on the floor, she dropped down on her knees next to him. Reaching out carefully with her hand to his face, her lips trembled and tears welled up in her eyes. “no, no, no, no.”

The sirens of the ambulances could be heard nearby. Vince got hold of Faith’s shoulders and tried to pull her away from Jason. She demurred and tried to get out of his grip. Letty and Judy had convinced Dominic to sit down and take it easy. Leon had his arms wrapped around Mia trying to comfort the crying, young girl.

Two ambulances came to a halt at their front yard and Vince managed to pull Faith away to give them space to take care of Jason. The paramedics stabilized Jason and got him in to the first ambulance. Dominic was guided in to the other one. One of the paramedics looked questioningly at Faith but Vince answered that she was okay. The two ambulances drove off, the sirens slowly dying.

“We need to go to the hospital!” Judy sprinted towards her car but was stopped by Brian who grabbed hold of her wrist before she could open the door.

“Hold on, hold on. I will drive you there, you are too worked-up and I don’t want more people ending up in a hospital bed tonight. Mia and Letty can ride with us.” He spoke to his girlfriend, looking in to her eyes to make sure she understood he was serious.

“I am perfectly capable to drive!” She said offended.

Brian raised an eyebrow and kept looking at her.

“You guys hurry up and make a decision otherwise I will go there myself.” Letty interfered their staring competition.

“Fine, you can drive.” Judy said in defeat, she wanted to go to the hospital as soon as possible. She followed Brian towards his car and opened the door of the passenger’s seat. She looked at Vince who had Faith wrapped in his arms. “What about you guys?” She asked.

“Don’t worry, we will come later. First need to clean up.” Vince replied her question.

Judy nodded and stepped in to the car when Brian started the engine. They drove off and Jesse, Leon, Vince and Faith entered the house to clean up the bloody mess.


	42. Chapter 42

** Chapter **

“I’m sorry Jayz, it’s all my fault.” Faith murmured to a sleeping Jason while she was sitting next to his hospital bed, holding his hand. A hand on her shoulder made her jump up from the chair and spin around fast. “Fuck it V! Don’t do that!” She yelled at him in frustration.

He gave her a broad smile and he punched her upper arm.

She rubbed the sore spot on her arm. “What was that for?”

“It’s good to have you back.” Vince said, still smiling.

She lowered her eyes and turned back around towards the bed, murmuring something before she sat down again.

“Oh come on Faith, lighten up. Dominic is okay, just a little soar. And Jason is also gonna be fine, he can leave when he is awake. What you got to be so depressed about?”

Faith turned around again and opened her mouth to say something but didn’t know where to start. So she closed her mouth again and returned to stare at the bed, resting her head on her hands.

Vince grabbed hold of the chair she was sitting in and turned it around to face him. He knelt down in front of her and lifted her chin with one hand. “Come on babe, stop worrying. I know how you think that you are responsible for everything and everyone but you’re not. This is not your fault.”

“You don’t even know what’s going on. It is my fault that they both got shot. Why do I fuck it up every time Vince?” She stared in his eyes and tears started to cloud her vision.

“Honey I think I know you a little by now and you really should stop trying to take all the blame. You didn’t told them to shoot Jason or Dom, they did that themselves. People have minds of their own you know. Although I think some don’t have much to work with, like those assholes today. They chose to attack you and they chose to shoot. None of it your fault.” Vince pulled the dark-haired girl once more in to his arms for a hug, this time she didn’t resist but even hugged him back.


	43. Chapter 43

As I do not write and upload in Chronological order (but trying to work on it), I put down here which chapters are added in the latest update:

 **02-05-2020:**  
23,24,25

 **26-04-2020:**  
22

 **22-04-2020:**  
19, 20 & 21  
  
**12-04-2020:**  
3,4,6,18


End file.
